The Fault In Our Stars
by Seracchi
Summary: [UPDATED CH. 9] Hanya perihal diskriminasi yang sudah terlalu lama terkubur namun menolak untuk dilupakan. Dan bagaimana tongkat sihirnya mengutuk dua insan pilihan.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by one of Vocaloid's song. Wanna guess which is it?

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Sebuah ruangan yang sebenarnya cukup nyaman namun menjadi pengap karena hampir seperempatnya dipenuhi oleh pria buncit dan agak botak _**dan**_kaya raya. Meskipun tidak lebih kaya dari direktur muda bersurai vermilion dengan iris mata berwarna sama yang tengah duduk di ujung meja persegi panjang, menunggu presentasi dari salah satu pria buncit tadi selesai. Ya, mereka sedang mengadakan rapat. Dan alasan kenapa Furihata Kouki, sang sekretaris pribadi direktur, duduk gelisah di kursinya mungkin karena pria-pria buncit tersebut mudah berkeringat dan menambah kelembaban udara. Atau mungkin karena sang asisten menyadari satu kancing teratas kemeja merah darah sang direktur terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit seputih orang Kaukasia yang teramat menggoda untuk dikecup.

Ah. Ia melakukannnya lagi, berpikiran tidak senonoh tentang atasannya sendiri. Tch. Sejak kapan ia menjadi lelaki mesum seperti sekarang? Ke mana dirinya yang polos dan naif?

"Kouki."

Jemari yang panjang dan dingin menyentuh punggung tangannya, namun alih-alih merasa dingin, tempat yang disentuh pemuda itu malah terasa seperti terbakar. Ia menarik tangannya secepat kilat sebelum panas yang ia rasakan di tangan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Dilihatnya pemuda itu menatap skeptis.

"Sudah selesai. Jangan melamun."

Matanya melebar. Rapat sudah selesai dan ia tidak sadar sama sekali? Astaga, ia benar-benar pantas dipecat. Ke mana tanggung jawabnya pergi? "M-Maaf, Akashi-_sama_."

Pemuda itu tidak menyahut, bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ruang direktur. Tanpa ada pilihan lain, ia mengikuti di belakang dalam jarak aman yang agak jauh. Cukup satu kali saja ia berdiri tepat di belakang sang direktur muda. Ia masih ingat aroma _Fahrenheit Absolute_ yang membuatnya seakan berjalan di sebelah magma yang meleleh. Membayangkan saja cukup untuk membuat napasnya tersendat.

Dengan mata yang agak berkabut, ia memerhatikan sosok tegap itu melangkah diiringi tatapan ganas dari karyawan perempuan, seolah ingin memangsa sosok itu bulat-bulat. Setiap kali ia melihat adegan ini, hatinya akan bergejolak, dipenuhi perasaan untuk menahan sang direktur untuk dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia jadi seperti ini?

"Furihata!"

Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara familiar itu memanggil namanya, tersenyum ketika ia mengenali identitas si pemanggil. "Selamat pagi."

Lelaki itu, Fukuda Hiroshi, tersenyum prihatin dan menepuk bahu Furihata yang berjalan mendekat. "_Otsukare_. Menghabiskan tiga jam di sana pasti lelah. Apalagi dengan Akashi di sebelahmu."

Furihata meringis mendengar betapa benarnya pernyataan itu. "Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan terus menyebut namanya seperti itu. Dia direktur kita, loh," bisiknya pelan agar tidak ada karyawan lain yang mendengar.

"Masa aku harus memanggilnya Akashi-_sama_ seperti yang dilakukan gadis-gadis bodoh di kantor ini?" Dilihatnya Fukuda merinding. "Menggelikan."

Meneguk saliva, Furihata bersumpah tidak akan memberitahu siapapun bahwa ia memanggil Akashi dengan suffix '-_sama'_, meski ia merasa wajar saja memanggil atasan mereka dengan suffix itu.

"Eh, aku lupa aku mau cerita!" Nada suara Fukuda berubah serius dan Furihata dapat mendengar ada sedikit kemarahan bercampur rasa jijik yang kentara. "Kau ingat sepupuku yang tidak sengaja kita temui saat makan siang minggu lalu?" Yang ditanya mengangguk, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan sang sepupu hingga Fukuda terlihat kesal. "Akhir pekan kemarin aku ke Kyoto—rumah nenekku. Coba tebak apa yang kulihat di sana? Pamanku marah besar dan bibiku menangis histeris."

Ia terkekeh, meninju pundak Fukuda pelan. "Ayolah. Jangan melebih-lebihkan cerita. Sepupumu kan hanya anak SMA. Apa sih yang bisa ia lakukan sampai membuat paman-bibimu seperti itu?"

Fukuda mendengus. Rasa jijik lelaki itu semakin terlihat lewat matanya. "Menurutmu begitu, ya? Kuberitahu saja. Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau anak laki-lakimu pulang ke rumah dengan _hickey_ menghiasi lehernya?"

"Ah." Wajah Furihata memerah. Rupanya sepupu Fukuda berani juga. "A-Aku hanya berharap d-dia menggunakan p-p-pengaman."

Anehnya, Fukuda malah kembali mendengus jengkel. Memang apa yang salah dengan jawaban Furihata? "Menggunakan pengaman? Kenapa harus menggunakan pengaman kalau dia yang dipenetrasi?"

Hening sejenak. Otak Furihata memang tidak secerdas Akashi sehingga butuh waktu baginya untuk memproses kata-kata Fukuda. Laki-laki... lehernya banyak _hickey_... berarti sudah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya... tapi bukan dia yang menggunakan pengaman... karena dia yang dipenetrasi...? Hah? Tapi sepupu Fukuda kan—

Matanya membelalak, akhirnya sadar kenapa Fukuda begitu jengkel dan jijik.

"Sudah mengerti?"

Kerongkongannya mendadak seperti tersumbat bongkahan sesuatu yang besar. "S-Sepupumu—"

"Benar. _Gay_. Mengingatnya saja membuatku marah. Sekarang dia kumpul kebo dengan pacarnya karena pamanku bilang tidak sudi punya anak memalukan seperti dia."

Furihata terdiam sementara Fukuda terus melampiaskan kemarahan melalui ocehan tanpa henti. Hal ini seperti tamparan baginya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa dunia ini penuh dengan diskriminasi? Saat pikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal abnormal mengenai Akashi di ruang rapat tadi, sudah berapa banyak pasangan yang mengalami kejadian seperti sepupu Fukuda? Ia takut. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang bila tahu ia sering berkhayal mengenai Akashi. Sekarang ia baru sadar bahwa lelaki normal tidak memikirkan lelaki lain seperti yang dilakukan Furihata.

"Kouki."

Ia terkesiap mendengar suara itu begitu dekat di telinganya. Ditambah dengan aroma _Fahrenheit Absolute_ yang langsung menyerbu indera penciumannya, ia bisa menebak seberapa dekat jarak Akashi sekarang. Seperti biasa, ia seketika menjauh. "A-Anda mencari saya?"

Iris vermilion sang direktur muda berkilat. "Menurutmu? Aku duduk manis di kantor, mengira kau akan membawakan pekerjaanku seperti biasa. Tapi rupanya hari ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekretaris juga."

Ups.

"M-Maaf! Saya akan segera mengambil berkas-berkas yang diperlukan. P-Pak Direktur silakan menunggu di kantor."

Akashi menaikkan alis, menatapnya aneh. Pasti karena panggilan 'Pak Direktur' itu. Biasa ia akan memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan 'Akashi-_sama_' tapi karena sekarang ada Fukuda, ia tidak ingin ditertawakan dan disamakan dengan gadis-gadis bodoh pemuja Akashi.

"Aku bosan. Kurasa aku akan ikut denganmu."

Akashi memutar badan, berjalan menuju ruangan dengan banyak rak yang berisi berkas-berkas perusahaan. Furihata menoleh pada temannya yang menatapnya kasihan.

"Maaf, pasti karena aku mengajakmu ngobrol tadi. Dia jadi mengawasimu begitu."

Ia menggeleng, tidak mampu menutupi seberapa _gloomy_-nya ia. Ia rasa ia tidak akan melangkah menyusul Akashi kalau Fukuda tidak mendorong punggungnya dan mengingatkan bahwa ini adalah pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan, katanya. Bahagia sekali menjadi Fukuda, tidak akan pernah merasakan seberapa tertekannya Furihata bila harus berduaan dengan Akashi. Sial. Memikirkan itu membuat perutnya melilit dan jantungnya berulah.

Sesampainya di sana, Akashi tengah mengitari rak dengan ekspresi tertarik, seolah ia tidak tahu perusahaannya punya berkas sebanyak ini. Sudut bibir Furihata terangkat melawan gravitasi seiring dengan langkahnya menuju meja tempat berkas yang belum ditandatangani. Menarik kursi, ia duduk, mencari berkas mana yang Akashi perlukan sambil sesekali melihat catatannya. Rasa rileks ini tidak bertahan lama ketika Akashi kembali mengendap ke belakang Furihata.

"Kau pakai parfum apa, Kouki?"

Dengan tubuh kaku dan suara yang hampir tidak bisa keluar, Furihata sempat-sempatnya merasa janggal dengan pertanyaan Akashi. "S-Saya tidak pakai parfum."

"Oh? Kalau begitu sabun?"

"Eh? S-Saya pakai _Eternity for men_."

"Sungguh?" Nada suara Akashi terdengar seperti ia tidak menyangka Furihata menggunakan sabun itu. "Aneh. Kenapa aku rasanya mencium sesuatu yang manis?" Dengan itu, Furihata bisa merasakan hidung Akashi melekat di lehernya.

Seperti yang selalu terjadi, bagian tubuhnya yang disentuh Akashi langsung menghangat-bahkan membara. Merasakan tarikan dan embusan napas lelaki itu sepertinya memperparah keadaannya. Tubuhnya jelas sudah tidak mau diperintah untuk bergerak, napasnya putus-putus, matanya agak berair, dan sesuatu di bawah sana—yang mati-matian berusaha Furihata tenangkan—mulai bereaksi.

"Ternyata aroma manis ini memang berasal darimu."

Bisikan Akashi dalam suara rendah itu memaksanya menggigit bibir, takut tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan suara aneh yang tidak sepatutnya. Namun sepertinya Akashi memang sengaja menyiksanya. Ketika bibir ranum yang selalu menyebut namanya—mengeluarkan suara yang sangat ia suka—menyentuh lehernya diikuti dengan sesuatu yang basah, tubuhnya menggelinjang dan ia mengerang pelan tanpa bisa ditahan.

"A-Akashi-_sama_!"

Didengarnya lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Sensitif."

Sensitif!? Setelah melakukan hal aneh yang membuatnya ikut menjadi aneh, lelaki itu berani berkomentar begitu? Dengan tangan yang masih agak bergetar, ia mengambil semua berkas yang diperlukan lalu berdiri menghadap Akashi. "Semua sudah siap."

Lelaki itu diam, tidak bersuara, memaksa Furihata untuk mendongak menatap. Yang tidak Furihata sangka adalah lelaki itu akan tersenyum arogan dan ia mengutuk dirinya karena merasa senyuman itu sangat cocok terulas di wajah Akashi. Wajah yang tanpa cacat dengan ekspresi waspada dan tatapan yang menganalisa lawan bicara. Senyum adalah sesuatu yang langka berkunjung di wajah itu. Fukuda mungkin akan menyamakannya dengan gadis bodoh pemuja Akashi bila tahu ia terpesona melihat senyum itu. Atau mungkin Fukuda sudah keburu jijik padanya sebelum sempat meledeknya.

Mengingat pembicaraan mereka sebelum ini, segala adrenalin yang memacu deras akibat Akashi lenyap tak berbekas. Lagi-lagi ia diingatkan bahwa ia sebagai lelaki normal tidak seharusnya memandang Akashi seperti _**itu**_. Terlebih lagi, Akashi adalah atasannya, pemuda kaya raya yang pasti akan menikah dengan wanita kaya raya juga demi meneruskan keturunan. Bahkan jika Furihata adalah seorang wanita pun dunia mereka sudah berbeda. Tidak ada kemungkinan bagi Furihata untuk memendam perasaan aneh ini tanpa sakit hati.

"Ada apa?"

Furihata terkesiap, menggeleng cepat. Akashi tidak mempertanyakan lebih lanjut, melangkah anggun kembali ke ruang direktur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda sementara sang sekretaris setia mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

"Akashi-_sama_, sudah waktunya makan siang."

Furihata menatap khawatir pada sosok direktur muda yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar PC sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengingatkan pemuda itu bahwa sudah saatnya makan siang tapi pemuda itu tidak mengindahkannya. Merasa agak jengkel, ia mendekati pemuda itu, menutup layar PC dengan jemarinya yang kecil. Akhirnya, iris vermilion itu terarah padanya.

"Makan siang," ucap Furihata tegas, menuai senyum tipis di wajah Akashi yang tampak sedikit letih.

"Benar juga. Kau boleh keluar."

Emosi, tanpa sadar ia berseru, "Yang kumaksud itu kau!"

Akashi mengerjap, menahan tawa geli ketika sekretarisnya mulai gelagapan. Diraihnya jemari Furihata yang menutup layar PC, tidak tahu bahwa jantung si pemilik mulai berjumpalitan. "Kau makan dulu. Pekerjaanku belum selesai."

Merasakan wajahnya mulai terbakar, ia menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuh. "K-Kalau begitu setidaknya jangan duduk di depan PC. Akashi-_sama_ sudah dua jam seperti itu. Bisa terkena radiasi."

Pemuda itu diam sejenak, mengamati wajah Furihata sebelum menghela napas. "Aku berubah pikiran. Sepertinya aku ingin makan dengan Kouki." Bangkit berdiri, Akashi berjalan menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya ke kantin perusahaan di lantai tiga. Meninggalkan Furihata yang berusaha tidak memedulikan kata 'dengan Kouki' yang diucapkan Akashi.

Baru satu langkah Akashi menjejak kantin, Furihata langsung menyadari perubahan suasana yang terjadi. Segala kebisingan yang tiada henti setiap hari kini lenyap ditelan bumi. Beratus pasang mata tertuju pada satu sosok yang dengan elegan berjalan ke kasir untuk memesan makan siang. Wajar saja. Akashi tidak pernah ke kantin perusahaan sebelumnya, selalu delivery order dari rumah makan yang menggugah seleranya. Furihata benar-benar ingin bersembunyi di lubang saat itu. Terutama saat Akashi selesai memesan dan berpaling padanya untuk menanyakan pesanan.

"P-Paket Hemat A satu," gumamnya pada penjaga kasir yang terlihat agak gelagapan juga.

"Tidak. Samakan saja dengan pesananku," bantah Akashi langsung, kemudian mengeluarkan lembaran seratus ribu yen dan terang-terangan menolak uang kembalian. "Cari tempat duduk, Kouki. Jangan melamun."

"B-Baik!"

Ia bahkan tidak berani menanyakan pesanan Akashi yang pasti tidak tertera dalam menu kantin. Dan ketika mereka duduk, atmosfer ruangan semakin buruk meski tidak sehening tadi. Kini malah terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang Furihata tidak ingin dengar isinya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin meninggalkan Akashi dan makan dengan temannya, tapi ia sudah bisa menebak pemuda itu tak akan mengizinkan. Ah, bisa gila rasanya bila setiap hari ia harus merasakan kecanggungan ini.

Baru lima menit berlalu ketika pesanan mereka tiba, membuat Furihata curiga ada konspirasi terselubung saat Akashi memesan tadi. Terlebih lagi alat makan yang jelas tidak disediakan oleh kantin bertengger manis di meja mereka yang tiba-tiba memiliki taplak meja yang tampak mahal. Pria dengan tailcoat hitam legam menyelipkan serbet ke bagian depan kemeja Akashi dan menuangkan air mineral bening di gelas cantik di samping kanan sang direktur. Ketika pria itu ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Furihata, cepat-cepat ia melakukannya sendiri karena ia tidak mau dilayani di depan banyaknya pegawai kantor.

"A-Ano, Akashi-_sama_," panggilnya ragu-ragu. "Sepertinya ini terlalu berlebihan."

Ekspresi pemuda bersurai vermilion itu berubah kaku. "Aku makan seperti ini dari kecil."

Ah ya, Furihata lupa lelaki di hadapannya ini waktu kecil merupakan Tuan Muda Akashi yang sudah dinobatkan sebagai penerus sang ayah dan hidup bergelimpangan harta. Ia tertawa canggung. "Benar juga. Tapi saya agak kaget begitu tahu Akashi-_sama_ memesan pelayan dan segala perlengkapan ini."

Kali ini, Furihata menyadari perubahan ekspresi Akashi. Lelaki itu tidak terlihat senang. Dan itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Aku." Akashi menatap tajam iris hazel Furihata. "Tidak memesan apapun selain makanan." Meletakkan alat makan yang sebenarnya belum dipakai, lelaki itu menyeka bibir kemudian beranjak pergi. "Terima kasih untuk makanannya."

Hati Furihata mencelos. Sepertinya ia telah menyinggung perasaan Akashi tanpa sengaja. Bodoh. Setelah menjadi sekretaris pemuda itu selama dua tahun, harusnya ia tahu Akashi adalah pribadi yang sangat _down to earth_ dan tidak akan memamerkan statusnya.

Mengangkat sumpitnya ke bibir, cita rasa yang kaya akan kelezatan memecah dalam rongga mulut. Makanan mewah yang belum pernah ia cicipi seumur hidupnya. Tapi saat ini ia malah ingin menangis.

* * *

"Sudah selesai makan?"

Furihata mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu begitu ia membuka pintu ruang kerja Akashi. Tatapannya terpaku ke lantai. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa menghabiskan makanannya sepeninggal Akashi, hanya mencicipi satu-dua suap. "Sudah."

"Oh?" Nada bicara sang direktur terdengar sangsi. "Aku belum. Pesankan dua porsi _okonomiyaki_ di tempat yang waktu itu kita datangi, satu teh hijau, dan satu _soft drink_."

Matanya melebar mendengar perintah Akashi. Ia terkejut Akashi masih ingat mereka pernah mendatangi kedai _okonomiyaki_ sederhana di dekat stasiun atas usulnya—yang sudah lebih dulu dipaksa Akashi. Kejadian itu sudah lewat setengah tahun.

"Kouki. Hari ini sudah tiga kali aku memperingatkanmu agar jangan melamun."

"Ah, maaf! Saya pesan sekarang."

Pikirannya agak tidak fokus saat memesan. Di satu sisi ia harus bicara pada pegawai toko, di sisi lain matanya sibuk merekam siluet atasannya yang asyik bercokol dengan PC. Kalau Akashi terus bertingkah sebaik ini, terus mengingat kejadian-kejadian kecil yang membuat hati Furihata tergerak... Furihata takut cepat atau lambat perasaannya tidak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan. Ia ingin lelaki itu mendekapnya. Astaga, rasanya ia bisa memahami perasaan sepupu Fukuda.

* * *

Akhirnya, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu semua pegawai: jam pulang kerja. Fukuda sudah menghampiri Furihata, antusias untuk menyambangi beberapa kedai minum sebelum tidur sepuasnya di rumah. "Andai Kawahara tidak dinas ke luar kota, pasti malam ini jadi lebih ramai," celoteh Fukuda dengan cengiran merekah.

Furihata tersenyum maklum. Temannya yang satu ini memang terkadang suka minum-minum seusai jam kerja untuk melepas stres. Tapi ia tanpa bisa ditahan memerhatikan lampu ruang direktur masih terang benderang, tidak ada indikasi akan dimatikan dalam waktu dekat. Ia berpaling pada Fukuda. "Kau tunggu di bawah saja. Aku tinggal menyerahkan berkas ini."

Lelaki itu mengerjap. "Eh? Kalau begitu kutunggu di sini saja. Tinggal menyerahkan berkas, kan?"

"Tidak usah. Kalau dia melihat sudah tidak ada orang di sini, aku tidak akan ditahan lagi." Bohong besar. Sejak kapan Akashi pernah menahannya? Malah ia yang selalu menawarkan diri untuk lembur karena tidak tega melihat atasannya lembur sendiri.

Fukuda mendengus. "Dia pernah begitu? Astaga, pasti susah menjadi sekretarisnya selama ini. Baiklah, kutunggu di bawah ya."

Ia melambai malas sebelum bergegas ke ruang direktur. Pemuda itu tetap saja bergeming di tempat meski ia sudah menimbulkan kegaduhan saat membuka pintu. Perlahan, ia tersenyum. Jika sudah lewat jam enam, pasti kening atasannya akan berkerut, seolah ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan pulang. Padahal tidak ada yang meminta lelaki itu bekerja sekeras ini. Padahal setiap projek yang dipegang lelaki itu selalu sempurna.

"Akashi-_sama_."

Didengarnya pemuda itu menghela napas. "Aku tahu. Jangan mulai mengoceh."

"Kalau begitu matikan PC-nya dan segera pulang."

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar-benar melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Sekretaris. Tapi kalau sampai seperti ini," Iris pemuda itu berkilat jahil. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa seperti ini rasanya punya istri."

Sial. Selalu saja mengatakan hal memalukan yang membuat wajahnya terbakar. Apa selama ini ia benar-benar terlalu cerewet? Tapi tetap saja ia senang saat melihat Akashi mematikan PC-nya.

"Sebagai gantinya, kuantar kau pulang."

"Hah?" Pikirannya kosong sejenak. "T-Tidak usah. Saya mau pergi dengan teman setelah ini."

Ia mendengar suara kursi berderit diikuti derap langkah yang pasti dan statis. Apa lelaki itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya? Jantungnya melonjak dua kali lebih cepat setiap mendengar derap langkah itu. Sampai akhirnya—lagi-lagi—aroma _Fahrenheit Absolute_ menguasai ruang lingkup pernapasannya. Dan jemari dingin itu menyentuh sisi wajahnya, memaksanya mendongak, beradu tatap dengan dua iris vermilion yang membara.

"Mau pergi dengan teman tapi masih sempat mampir ke mari, hm? Membuat orang lain menunggu itu tidak baik, Kouki."

Napasnya mulai terasa berat. Ia benar-benar berharap Akashi bisa menjauh darinya. "K-Kalau begitu saya perm—"

Sentuhan lembut di bibirnya membuatnya bungkam. Matanya membeliak kaget. Ya, Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa Akashi dengan santai dan tanpa pertimbangan panjang menciumnya begitu saja? Bagaimana bisa Akashi... menghancurkan pertahanan diri yang dengan susah payah ia bangun? Tangannya terangkat, mendorong lelaki itu menjauh, namun seketika dicengkeram erat oleh Akashi. Furihata tahu meski Akashi terlihat kurus, tangannya memiliki otot hasil hobi lelaki itu bermain basket. Intinya, kekuatan mereka tidak seimbang dengan Akashi lebih kuat dari Furihata.

Di satu sisi yang terselubung jauh, jauh dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur Akashi menahan kedua tangannya. Karena ia tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila ia sampai—demi Tuhan—mengalungkan lengannya di leher lelaki itu. Ketika sesuatu yang basah dan lunak menyusup dalam rongga mulut melewati bibirnya yang dicumbu dengan semena-mena, isi pikiran Furihata bersih tak bersisa. Ia tak bisa berpikir lagi, hanya merasakan. Merasakan bagaimana aliran listrik seolah mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya dimulai dari bibir sebagai pusat. Merasakan bagaimana ketika pemuda itu semakin mendekat hingga setiap inci dan jengkal tubuh bersentuhan. Merasakan bagaimana tangannya meronta ingin dilepaskan namun pemuda itu menahannya lebih kuat. Oh, andai Akashi tahu tangan Furihata ingin bebas agar bisa menarik Akashi semakin dekat.

"Kouki."

Bibir Akashi berpindah ke lehernya, memberikan tanda demi tanda kepemilikan hingga Furihata kehilangan hitungan. Kemudian berpindah lagi ke daun telinganya, gigitan dan jilatan sensual tidak luput ia rasakan. Adrenalinnya memacu deras dan ia sejujurnya bahagia ketika bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Namun matanya mulai sembab ketika ia dapat menggunakan pikirannya lagi. Ia, laki-laki, tidak bisa merasakan perasaan ini terhadap Akashi, yang juga laki-laki.

"A-Akashi—"

Furihata merintih namun lelaki itu tidak tampak peduli. Bibir lembut itu terus bergerak, lidah itu terus menginvasi. Menimbulkan rasa geli dan panas yang selalu menarik Furihata untuk kembali tenggelam dalam perasaan janggal yang ada di antara mereka. Terlebih ketika ia merasakan sendiri Akashi juga telah kelewat bersemangat seperti dirinya. Akhirnya Akashi menjauh—hanya sedikit—dan menangkup wajahnya lembut.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Napas lelaki itu terengah namun Furihata kagum lelaki itu masih bisa menyelesaikan satu kalimat tanpa menarik napas terlebih dahulu.

Matanya kembali sembab dan suaranya bergetar saat bicara. "T-Tidak boleh."

Lelaki itu bahkan tidak bertanya apa maksud Furihata berkata seperti itu, melainkan kembali memagut bibir yang masih memerah akibat ciuman sebelumnya. Segala perasaan campur aduk dalam benak Furihata. Ia pasrah tapi juga tidak mau menyerah. Kalimat dua makna yang bila dijelaskan akan sangat kontradiksi satu sama lain.

"Furihata Kouki," ucap Akashi lagi. "Awalnya kukira kau pemalu, jadi tak ada salahnya bila aku bermain sedikit denganmu. Tapi dua tahun mendapat perhatianmu, dua tahun melihat kau merespon permainan kecilku, dua tahun memerhatikan caramu menatapku."

Kecupan singkat kembali didaratkan di bibirnya.

"Bahkan seseorang seperti aku pun... bisa mencapai limit."

Secepat datangnya, secepat itu pula kehangatan tubuh Akashi menghilang sama sekali, diikuti derik pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Furihata tergoda untuk duduk di lantai berlapis karpet merah marun, menenangkan hatinya, tapi ia teringat Fukuda masih menunggunya di bawah. Dan sepertinya ia harus membatalkan janji mereka malam ini.

Sampai di bawah setelah mengunci ruang direktur dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa, wajah jengkel Fukuda menyambutnya. Namun kejengkelan itu berganti dengan kekhawatiran.

"Tadi aku kaget melihat Akashi pulang lebih dulu darimu. Wajahmu merah sekali. Ada apa?"

Mungkinkah ia menjawab Akashi baru saja menciumnya habis-habisan tadi? "S-Sepertinya agak demam."

Tangan Fukuda—hangat, tidak seperti Akashi—menempel di keningnya. "Ya, memang terasa agak panas. Sepertinya malam ini harus batal, eh?"

Ia benar-benar menyesal melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah temannya. "Maaf, Fukuda."

Lelaki itu tersenyum pengertian. "Tidak apa. Mau kuantar pulang?"

Ia menggeleng. "Kalau untuk pulang, aku masih kuat."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai jumpa besok," pamit Fukuda, lalu berlari cepat entah ke mana. Furihata bahkan belum sempat melambai. Ah, sudahlah. Ia juga ingin secepatnya sampai di rumah. Untung rumahnya, flat kecil yang nyaman untuk ditinggali dua orang, tidak jauh dari perusahaan. Ia ingin membasuh segala panas yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, dan memang itu hal pertama yang ia lakukan begitu tiba di rumah. Menyalakan shower dengan keran di putar ke arah yang dingin.

Ia menuang sabun cair_ Eternity for men_ ke tangan, menggosokkan kedua tangan sebentar, dan mulai membersihkan tubuh. Meneguk saliva, ia merasa tubuhnya malah semakin memanas. Memori ciumannya dengan Akashi di ruang direktur tadi kembali berputar, masih segar dan masih terekam setiap detailnya. Mematikan shower dan menyeka tubuh secepat yang ia bisa, ia berlari ke tempat tidur setelah memakai piyama asal-asalan.

Panas.

Kenapa tidak hilang juga? Bukankah shower dingin paling efektif untuk menormalkan suhu tubuhnya bila memanas? Kenapa saat ini suhunya justru semakin tinggi? Mematikan lampu, ia menyelimuti tiga per empat tubuh, masih berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak butuh satu menit sampai tangannya terasa gatal, ingin bergerak, ingin menyentuh.

Menyentuh apa, tepatnya? Apa yang mau ia sentuh? Wajahnya merona memikirkan betapa kotor pikirannya. Apa ia benar-benar ingin melakukan... sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya? Sebenarnya ia sudah terperosok sedalam apa? Jantungnya bertalu-talu saat ia, dikendalikan nafsu, mulai menggerakkan sebelah tangannya ke bawah. Melewati perut dan ragu-ragu begitu menyentuh celana piyamanya. Tapi tubuhnya begitu panas dan ia butuh pelampiasan. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika jari-jemarinya menyusup ke balik celana, bersentuhan dengan pakaian dalamnya. Furihata kecil sudah setengah sadar di bawah sana. Pelan-pelan, diliputi perasaan takut dan malu, diremas kejantanannya yang masih tersembunyi di balik pakaian dalam. Ada kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan, membuat pandangannya berkabut.

Gairah semakin menguasainya. Sekali lagi, ia kembali meremas. Kemudian lagi dan lagi. Memijat perlahan hingga Furihata kecil bangun seutuhnya. Dan ia mulai merasa kurang, ia butuh lebih dari ini. Mengeluarkan tangannya, ia menarik celana beserta pakaian dalamnya ke paha. Wajahnya memerah ketika dirasa kejantannya begitu terekspos meski masih ditutupi selimut. Gemetar, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke tengah selangkangan. Satu jari demi satu jari, dan akhirnya memegang Furihata kecil dengan takut-takut. Sumpah, ia tidak pernah menyentuh kemaluannya di waktu selain mandi. Menggigit bibir, sebelah tangannya meremas _bed cover_ seiring dengan gerakan naik turun di kejantanannya.

Ia membayangkan Akashi, hal yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya semakin membara. Membayangkan lidah yang sepertinya sudah profesional menggantikan tangan amatirnya. Tidak tahan, bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan malu-malu. Ibu jari merayap naik, menuju pusat kenikmatan laki-laki yang telah basah oleh cairan precum. Tubuhnya menggelinjang setiap ia menekan kepala kemaluannya, merasakan cairan itu keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Mengubah posisinya menjadi agak menungging, tangannya semakin semangat membuat gerakan naik-turun, memijat batang kemaluan sembari sesekali mempermainkan lubang air seninya. Bagian belakangnya berkedut, ia tahu.

Ia mempercepat gerakannya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang seolah ingin melesak keluar. Napasnya semakin tidak beraturan. Detak jantungnya sudah lama terabaikan.

"A-Ah, A-Akashi, ngh! Ahh!"

Tubuhnya lemas seketika, dan ia dapat merasakan cairannya menyembur keluar membasahi _bed cover_. Hatinya mendadak terasa sesak dan ia kesulitan bernapas. Apa? Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Masturbasi memikirkan laki-laki lain, di mana letak urat malunya? Bahkan sampai menyebut nama lelaki itu saat ia meraih puncak kenikmatan.

Matanya berair, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai air itu membasahi wajahnya. Menangis dalam diam, sesekali mengeluarkan isakan. Ia memikirkan apa yang diceritakan Fukuda dan merasa takut. Ia takut. Perasaan yang menggerogotinya ini tidak normal. _**Dirinya**_tidak normal. Kecaman Fukuda masih tergolong biasa, namun berjuta-juta orang lainnya lebih fanatik terhadap hal-hal seperti ini. Tabu. Terlarang. Haram. Sejak kapan mencintai seseorang terasa begitu menyakitkan? Sejak kapan mencintai seseorang terasa begitu...

...salah?

* * *

TBC (mungkin) #digorok.

Dulu saya suka pinjem judul lagu, sekarang pinjem judul film. Maafkan ketidakkreatifan saya. Habis saya merasa judulnya cucok. TT

Hisashiburi ne! I'm sorry this fic is such a failure. DX Sejujurnya saya takut publish fic ini karena udah lama banget nggak nulis, takut tulisan jelek, takut nggak ada yang baca, takut plotnya aneh, takut OOC, dan takut yang lain-lain lagi. Tolong maafin ke-sok-an saya, balik-balik malah bawa fic rated. Ketahuan mesumnya kan. *ngumpet* Btw, Fahrenheit Absolute itu parfum. You won't believe how much time I spent to search Akashi's perfume! Tadinya dia pakai Drakkar Noir (namanya keren gitu) tapi karena itu parfum era '80 sampai '90-an dan katanya parfum bapak-bapak, jadi saya ganti. Ah, it such a nice feeling to be able to write again. Thank you for reading! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY AKAFURI DAY!

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Ia merasa seperti sampah.

Saat ia terbangun pagi ini dengan mata bengkak, wajah lengket, dan agak kedinginan karena tidak mengenakan celana semalaman. Alarm yang membangunkannya sudah ia matikan dengan niat ingin kembali tidur, melupakan segala kegelisahan dan sakit kepala yang semakin terasa seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai kembali. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa terlelap. Setiap kali matanya terpejam, ia akan teringat tekstur lembut bibir Akashi ketika mereka berciuman yang seketika menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Dalam dadanya seolah ada sesuatu yang menyebarkan perasaan tidak nyaman, membuat napasnya menjadi sesak. Di satu sisi ia menginginkan Akashi. Oh, ia tahu betapa ia mendambakan lelaki itu. Akan tetapi di sisi lain, ketika lelaki itu sudah memberikan apa yang ia inginkan, ia ingin kabur. Ia ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya dan bersembunyi dari segala macam gairah yang meletup dalam dirinya. Perasaan sepihak masih bisa ia tahan, namun mengetahui perasaannya berbalas tapi tetap harus menahan diri... ia takut dirinya tidak sekuat itu.

Mengusap kedua lengan, pandangannya menjadi berkabut. Tubuhnya mengingat jelas sentuhan Akashi dan menginginkan lebih. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar tidak ingin bekerja hari ini.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Furihata! Apa kau rindu padaku?"

Di tengah keraguannya untuk melangkah ke dalam gedung perusahaan, punggungnya ditubruk keras oleh seseorang yang ia kenal dengan nama Kawahara Kouichi. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya kemudian tersenyum cerah, tampak segar sekali, sangat kontradiksi dengan dirinya yang mengulas senyum terpaksa. "Kapan kau pulang? Kemarin malam?" tanyanya.

Ekspresi pemuda itu menjadi malu-malu. "Sebenarnya kemarin siang aku sudah sampai, tapi badanku pegal-pegal jadi aku izin tidak masuk."

Furihata mengangguk pelan. Pikirannya masih belum jernih hingga ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia obrolkan. Dan Kawahara sepertinya menyadari perubahan dirinya.

Pemuda itu menyentuh keningnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kemarin Fukuda mengajakku minum dan dia bilang kau demam."

Ia mendesah. "Entahlah, mual rasanya."

Ia melihat Kawahara ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun mendadak pipinya memerah hebat. Pemuda itu membuat gerakan menyentuh leher dan bergumam, "A-Ano... Bukannya aku mau ikut campur, tapi kau tidak mau menutupinya?"

Mengerjap, ia menyentuh lehernya sendiri. "Menutupi apa?"

Kawahara terbatuk pelan. "Itu—"

Mendadak, tangan Furihata dijauhkan dari leher dan terdengar suara kaget yang dekat sekali dengan telinganya. "Astaga, Furi! Mau _one night stand_ juga harus lihat situasi dan kondisi. Bukankah kemarin kau demam?"

"_One night stand_ apa sih?" Ia menggerutu risih dan menjauh dari Fukuda yang baru datang. "Memang ada apa dengan leherku?"

Fukuda terkekeh pelan sementara Kawahara tersenyum malu. "Biasa kau menyebut itu apa ya, Kawahara? Bekas ciuman, bukan?"

Kawahara mengangguk mengiyakan. "Masih merah dan jelas sekali. Makanya kutanya apa kau tidak mau menutupinya?"

Mata Furihata membelalak lebar dan ia reflek meraba lehernya. Jemarinya tidak merasakan apa-apa, hanya kulit leher seperti biasa. Akan tetapi ia merasa semakin mual sekarang setelah teringat bahwa di lehernya terdapat tanda dari Akashi, bukti bahwa kejadian kemarin nyata. Ia yakin ekspresinya pasti tampak tidak sehat karena kedua temannya tiba-tiba terlihat khawatir.

"Furi." Fukuda menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kau sampai pucat begitu. Kau tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang aneh-aneh, kan?"

Ia menggeleng dan saat ia bicara, suaranya terdengar lemah. "M-Mana mungkin aku—" Kalimatnya terputus dan digantikan dengan suara seperti orang ingin muntah. Entah bagaimana, ia kini berjongkok di trotoar sembari menutupi mulut dan lehernya. Ia ingin menangis.

"Furi—"

"Kouki."

Suara itu bagai melepas hormon endorfin dalam tubuhnya. Dan ketika sebuah tangan yang kokoh melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya berdiri, ia merasa selama tangan itu terus ada untuknya maka ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia suka bagaimana sentuhan jemari dingin pada wajahnya menghilangkan rasa mual yang ia rasakan. Ia suka bagaimana aroma Fahrenheit Absolute perlahan-lahan memenuhi indera penciumannya. Ia suka bagaimana manik vermilion itu menatapnya begitu lembut dan bagaimana sebersit kecemasan terlihat jelas di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia mengangguk, terhipnotis oleh betapa merahnya manik Akashi.

"Ayo, kau istirahat di dalam saja."

Pemuda itu menggenggam jemarinya dengan santai seolah hal itu wajar dan sudah sering dilakukan. Hatinya berdebar merasakan betapa mudah jemari Akashi meluncur dan mengisi sela-sela jemarinya, melengkapinya. Tapi begitu ia menoleh dan melihat Kawahara yang terlihat bingung serta Fukuda yang menatapnya menyelidik, hangat yang ia sempat rasakan karena sentuhan Akashi kini lenyap tak berbekas. Menyisakan kebekuan dalam darah dan sarafnya.

"A-Akashi-_sama_, tolong lepaskan saya."

Atasannya menoleh sesaat untuk menyeringai, mempererat genggaman pada jemarinya. "Kau sudah sadar."

Bibirnya mengerucut. Memangnya kapan ia tidak sadar? Dari tadi ia merasa sangat sadar, hanya saja sedikit mual. Teringat dengan alasan ia merasa mual, tangannya terangkat menutupi leher. Lift yang berdentang pelan membuatnya mendongak tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat pintu lift bergerak membuka, memperlihatkan isinya yang sudah nyaris penuh. Sepertinya baru naik dari basement. Ia ingin menunggu lift berikutnya namun kerumunan di dalam terburu-buru bergeser berhimpitan ke pinggir. Benar juga, ia lupa ia sedang bersama pimpinan perusahaan.

Mereka melangkah ke dalam—karena Furihata tidak bisa menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Akashi sehingga terpaksa mengikuti lelaki itu—dan berdiri berdempetan akibat sempitnya ruang namun tidak ada yang mau mengalah keluar. Akibat tinggi mereka yang tidak jauh berbeda, manik cokelat Furihata langsung bersitatap dengan iris vermilion yang membara bila ia berhadapan dengan Akashi. Maka ia memilih menunduk diam, merasakan pipinya mulai menghangat. Ia nyaris terkesiap saat merasakan bibir Akashi di keningnya ketika lift agak berguncang.

"Maaf," gumam lelaki itu tanpa merasa bersalah. Furihata bahkan nyaris bisa merasakan lelaki itu tersenyum dalam suaranya.

Akan tetapi setelah yang pertama, rupanya Akashi mulai berani menyisipkan ciuman-ciuman tersembunyi pada kening Furihata meski lift tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia menggigit bibir, memukul pelan dada Akashi agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mengundang perhatian. Lelaki itu berdeham menahan tawa, kembali mengecup kening Furihata.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti berjuta-juta tahun bagi Furihata, lift tiba di lantai yang mereka inginkan dan Furihata melangkah keluar terburu-buru menuju ruang kerja atasannya. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya melamar sebagai sekretaris perusahaan karena setelah semua kecupan memalukan itu, ia tetap tidak bisa menghindar dari Akashi. Kasarnya, ia terperangkap.

Jantung Furihata berdentum cepat saat Akashi mengunci pintu ruang kerja dan menghantam Furihata ke dinding terdekat.

"Dari tadi aku menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan ini sampai kita tiba di tempat yang lebih tertutup."

Furihata bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab sebelum lidah Akashi melesak melewati bibirnya, menyentuh bagian atas rongga mulutnya yang menimbulkan rasa geli tak tertahankan. Bibir Akashi bergerak dengan cepat dan tidak sabar, membuat Furihata kewalahan dengan serangan tiba-tiba ini, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan erangan-erangan erotis yang meningkatkan libido Akashi.

"H-Hentika—Ah, ngh."

Astaga, lututnya terasa lemas. Rupanya itu bukan hanya perasaannya saja karena detik berikutnya tanpa aba-aba apa pun ia merosot ke lantai berlapis karpet. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas selama sepersekian detik sebelum Akashi kembali menyatukannya, mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Furihata secara bergantian. Gairah menguasainya dan ia ingin lebih lagi. Mereka mungkin akan benar-benar melakukan hal yang lebih dari berciuman seandainya tidak terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Akashi menyempatkan diri menjilat lidah Furihata sejenak sebelum menjauh, sisa-sisa saliva membasahi bibir keduanya. Manik merah bersinar terang meski agak berkabut dan diliputi hawa nafsu. Furihata heran ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengagumi mata Akashi dan menyadari bahwa kemeja Akashi sama sekali tidak kusut meski ia sudah meremasnya dengan kuat tadi.

"Pak Direktur, saya ingin menyerahkan laporan yang kemarin anda minta."

Cepat-cepat Furihata menyeka bibirnya. Ia ingin berdiri namun kakinya terlalu gemetar untuk melakukan itu. Akashi tidak tertawa namun sorot geli di mata lelaki itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Furihata kesal. Kekesalannya bertambah saat Akashi menggendongnya ala bridal style ke sofa empuk di dekat mereka, mencuri satu kecupan lagi dari bibir Furihata sebelum pergi membuka pintu.

"Pak Direktur—"

Pintu dibuka oleh Akashi dan mata Furihata melebar melihat Fukuda Hiroshi berdiri di sana. Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya yang ia yakin masih memerah dengan bibir bengkak. Bodoh. Kenapa ia bisa tidak mengenali suara temannya sendiri? Fukuda sudah menatapnya curiga tadi. Ia tidak mau lelaki itu mencurigainya lebih dari ini.

"Terima kasih. Silakan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Terdengar suara berkas berpindah tangan dan Furihata bersumpah ia merasakan tatapan Fukuda menusuk punggungnya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya Furihata beristirahat di Ruang Kesehatan."

"Perhatian sekali pada temanmu, hm? Aku akan mengirimnya ke sana begitu kakinya cukup kuat untuk berjalan."

"Tapi sekretaris dan atasannya berada dalam ruangan yang terkunci itu mencurigakan."

"Kalau-kalau kau tidak tahu, aku ini laki-laki. Dan aku yakin temanmu menulis laki-laki sebagai gendernya di CV lamaran kerja."

"Kenapa memangnya? Banyak laki-laki yang tertarik pada laki-laki di akhir zaman ini, orang-orang tidak normal yang—"

Furihata bangkit berdiri, tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu karena ia tahu persis apa kelanjutannya. Menjijikan. Ya, itu kelanjutannya.

Ia melangkah mendekati mereka, kembali merasa mual dan pucat. Irisnya bergerak liar menatap ke segala arah kecuali Akashi dan Fukuda. "Apa sih yang kau ocehkan? Pak Direktur tidak seperti itu. _Aku_ tidak seperti itu." Ia tertawa hambar. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri dan ia merasa sulit bernapas.

Fukuda mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak bilang kau seperti itu. Silakan duduk kembali, Furihata. Aku permisi dulu karena masih banyak kerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Nada suara lelaki itu yang dingin seolah menampar Furihata. Kenapa? Kenapa lelaki itu bersikap begini? Ia tidak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan di depannya, lantas kenapa?

Sepeninggal Fukuda, Akashi menjulurlan tangan untuk menyentuh lengan Furihata namun langsung ditepis kuat-kuat. Ia bisa melihat tubuh mungil Furihata gemetar. Suaranya pun demikian saat lelaki itu berbicara, dan terdengar jelas bahwa lelaki itu sedang menahan tangis.

"Inilah kenapa saya meminta anda berhenti," rintih Furihata. "Apa yang anda lakukan itu tidak normal. Kenapa anda tidak bisa mengerti?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Akashi balik bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan caramu menatapku seolah ingin melahapku selama dua tahun?"

Sang sekretaris berjengit pelan. Matanya merah dan berair. "Saya tidak—"

"Kau sendiri tidak normal dan kau tahu itu. Kenapa tidak mau mengakuinya? Lagipula, sebenarnya apa itu normal? Kenapa menyukai lawan jenis dikatakan sebagai definisi normal?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng frustasi. "Hentikan."

"Aku selalu ingin menciummu dan aku merasa sangat normal."

Akashi mendengar Furihata terkesiap seolah-olah Akashi telah mengatakan sesuatu yang vulgar dan tabu. Lelaki itu terlihat jijik dan yang membuat Akashi kesal adalah lelaki itu jijik pada dirinya sendiri, bukan pada Akashi.

"Baik. Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau peduli lagi."

* * *

Dan Akashi benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Sepanjang hari lelaki itu bersikap dingin dan sangat menjaga jarak, hanya berbicara pada Furihata bila situasinya benar-benar terpaksa. Ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya sakit hati karena ia yang memintanya sendiri, tapi tetap saja. Sikap Fukuda juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Akashi akan tetapi Fukuda masih mau berbicara panjang dengannya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu bilik kamar mandi selepas menangisi dirinya diam-diam, ia tersentak mendapati Kawahara tersenyum padanya melalui cermin. Hatinya mencelos. Apa Kawahara juga akan bersikap dingin padanya?

"Matamu bengkak." Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Furihata dan menyentuh matanya pelan. "Bertengkar dengan Fukuda?"

Ia memaksakan senyum. "Kurasa aku membuatnya marah."

"Begitu?" Kawahara mengangguk acuh tak acuh. "Lalu dengan Pak Direktur?"

Matanya melebar dan kembali bergerak liar, perasaannya diliputi teror. Kawahara menyadari perubahan pada temannya dan seketika menyentuh kedua sisi lengan Furihata erat. "Hei, tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa, oke?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Furihata parau, nyaris menangis lagi. "Aku normal. Dia juga."

"Sshh, memang kapan aku bilang kau tidak normal?" Kawahara tersenyum ramah, berharap bisa memberitahu Furihata bahwa ia tidak bermaksud jahat. "Dengar. Fukuda adalah Fukuda, aku adalah aku. Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan kau berhubungan dengan Akashi bila kau terlihat sebahagia tadi pagi."

"Aku tidak terlihat bahagia bersama dia!" Furihata menjerit, melampiaskan emosi yang sudah terbendung sejak lama. Sejak ia memendam perasaan aneh pada atasannya dan tidak bisa mengakuinya terang-terangan.

"Ya, kau terlihat bahagia bersama dia. Kau mencintainya dan kau sangat sadar akan hal itu." Kawahara melihat betapa frustasi dan putus asa temannya itu tapi ia tidak mau berhenti. "Kau harus tahu hal itu tidak salah, Furihata. Kau mencintai laki-laki dan kau normal."

"Itu tidak benar." Furihata bersikeras, memberikan penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Dan itu juga tidak salah." Kawahara membalas tidak mau kalah. "Ayahmu laki-laki dan kau mencintainya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan hal tidak senonoh dengan ayahku!"

"Ya, aku tahu kau hanya ingin melakukan hal tidak senonoh dengan Akashi."

Hening.

Kawahara tersenyum menang melihat Furihata memijat pangkal hidungnya sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ketika tangan Furihata diturunkan dan Kawahara bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas, ia melihat seulas senyum yang tidak dibuat-buat terhias di sana. Senyumnya sendiri ikut mengembang.

"Maaf," gumam Furihata malu-malu dengan suara yang sudah kembali tenang. "Dan terima kasih. Aku merasa lebih baik."

Lelaki itu menepuk pundak Furihata tegas. "Itulah gunanya teman, bukan begitu?" Kemudian lelaki itu berbisik, "Pilihanmu sudah sangat benar. Dia tampan dan kaya dan sempurna."

"KAWAHARA!"

Sambil tertawa-tawa melihat wajah tersipu Furihata, lelaki itu melompat menjauh, tidak mau tubuhnya memar karena dipukul Furihata. Melambai asal, lelaki itu pun berpamitan. "Malam ini kita minum-minum, oke? Sampai ketemu."

Akhirnya suasana kembali tenang, namun jantung Furihata masih berdegup cepat. Kata-kata Kawahara terngiang di pikirannya bagai kaset rusak. _Dia tampan dan kaya dan sempurna_. Pipinya menghangat dan ia tiba-tiba merasa malu sekali. Aneh, padahal ia baru saja menangis tapi kenapa sekarang ia bisa merasa begitu tenang dan santai seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Asyik melamun, ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamar mandi sampai orang itu menempelkan sesuatu di lehernya.

"H-Hei!" serunya sembari menjauh dan memegang lehernya. "Apa yang kau—"

Di hadapannya seorang pemuda berdiri dengan elegan. Sorot matanya dingin dan datar, menyebabkan iris vermilionnya terlihat agak menggelap. Di jarinya terdapat sesuatu yang mirip hansaplast. Atau itu memang hansaplast?

"Akashi-_sama_." Suaranya terdengar lirih dan segala mood positif yang dibentuk Kawahara lenyap bagai ditelan bumi meski jantungnya masih berdegup cepat.

"Kemarikan lehermu."

Ia menurut, melangkah mendekati lelakai itu kemudian menunjukkan lehernya tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia mendesis dan tubuhnya merinding sesaat ketika jemari Akashi yang dingin bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Akashi juga tidak mendengar lelaki itu meneguk saliva.

"Sudah."

Meraba lehernya yang kini ditempeli hansaplast, ia menatap Akashi bingung. "Ini... untuk apa?"

"Untuk menutupi _kiss mark_ di lehermu."

Wajahnya memerah dan ia langsung membuang muka. Benar juga. Ia sudah lupa sama sekali soal bekas merah di lehernya yang diberikan oleh lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, ya. Ter—"

"Sedang apa kalian berduaan di toilet?"

Furihata terlonjak kaget sementata Akashi tampak jengkel. "Sudah bosan bekerja di sini, Fukuda Hiroshi?"

Wajah Fukuda agak pucat dan rahangnya mengeras. Akashi sedang mengancam ingin memecat lelaki itu. Furihata menggigit bibir, menatap temannya prihatin dan tanpa sadar menyentuh lengan atasannya pelan. Tatapan tajam Akashi yang terarah padanya membuatnya balas menatap Akashi bingung sampai Akashi mengangkat lengannya sedikit. Matanya melebar, cepat-cepat menarik tangannya ke belakang punggung dengan malu. Tidak ada yang bicara hingga Akashi menghela napas.

"Ikut campur urusanku sekali lagi dan kau boleh membereskan barang-barangmu," kata lelaki itu tegas, melangkah anggun melewati Fukuda keluar dari toilet dan terlihat terlalu hati-hati agar tidak menyentuh Fukuda seakan-akan Fukuda akan mengotori pakaiannya.

Setelah terdiam agak lama, Furihata mengambil inisiatif mendekati Fukuda. Ia tersenyum ragu. "Jangan khawatir. Akan kupastikan dia tidak serius."

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Karena kau pacarnya?"

Tubuh Furihata membeku namun ia memaksakan diri agar terlihat santai. "Kau sadar nggak sih kenapa kau diancam tadi? Karena kau berpikiran macam-macam. Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Kau pikir ayahnya akan mengizinkan putra tunggalnya menjadi gay?"

Sepertinya Fukuda baru sadar bahwa sang Direktur adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga Akashi. Lelaki itu terdiam, terpaksa menyetujui argumen Furihata.

"Kau juga sadar aku benar, bukan begitu?" tawa Furihata, meninju bahu Fukuda sekilas. "Tidak akan ada apa-apa di antara kami. Tidak mungkin ada apa-apa."

Bodoh, tapi hati Furihata seolah ditusuk seribu jarum saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apakah ia berusaha meyakinkan Fukuda atau malah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak tahu lagi. Sebelum dadanya semakin sesak, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kawahara mengajak kita minum hari ini. Sampai ketemu."

* * *

Sore menjelang malam ketika hampir semua karyawan mulai membereskan meja mereka dan bersiap pulang, Furihata Kouki masih asyik duduk di depan komputer. Jemarinya menari pelan di atas _keyboard_, sesekali menekan _mouse_ dan menimbulkan suara 'klik' yang agak berisik. Pekerjaannya sebenarnya sudah selesai namun ia merasa perlu mengecek ulang sampai tiga kali karena ia tahu atasannya sangat perfeksionis.

"Masih lama, Furihata?" Kawahara menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

Ia menoleh sebentar untuk tersenyum sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada layar komputer. "Sedikit lagi." Suara 'klik' semakin sering terdengar. Kemudian ia mengarahkan panah ke simbol X di ujung layar. "Selesai!" Ia membuat gerakan _banzai_, mengundang tawa Kawahara.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo susul Fukuda di bawah."

Furihata mematikan komputer, mengambil tas, dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ruang direktur. Ia menggigit bibir saat menemukan lampu ruangan itu tidak menyala. Kapan Akashi meninggalkan ruangan itu? Kenapa ia tidak tahu?

"Dia baru turun," kata Kawahara sembari menyeringai, memperhatikan ke mana arah pandang Furihata. "Aku tadi berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Kalau kau cepat, mungkin kau masih bisa melihatnya di bawah."

Wajah lelaki bersurai cokelat itu memerah dan ia mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Lama sekali sih kalian," protes Fukuda langsung begitu kedua temannya melangkah keluar dari lift. "Aku—"

"Sei-_chan_!"

Ketiga teman baik itu dan beberapa karyawan yang masih di lobby menoleh ke sumber teriakan perempuan yang berasal dari arah pintu masuk. Seorang gadis manis, cantik, berambut merah muda dengan pakaian yang tampak kelewat seksi untuk umurnya. Furihata yakin sekali gadis itu masih SMP. Tapi sepertinya lelaki yang dihampiri gadis itu tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan pakaian si gadis. Lelaki itu diam membiarkan gadis itu mendekapnya erat selama beberapa detik dan mencium kedua pipinya.

Furihata bukan orang yang suka bergosip. Ia juga bukan orang yang suka memperhatikan pasangan-pasangan di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Tapi Furihata selalu saja tidak bisa _tidak_ memperhatikan bila segala sesuatunya menyangkut Akashi Seijuurou. Apalagi ketika lelaki itu tengah dipeluk dan dicium oleh gadis cantik nan seksi di depan karyawan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Sesuatu terasa seperti bergerak di dalam dadanya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Whoa, lihat bos kita," siul Fukuda terdengar iri. "Aku bertaruh gadis itu setidaknya cup G."

Kawahara memukul kepala temannya lumayan keras. "Kenapa malah itu yang kau perhatikan?"

"Hei, sebaiknya kita cepat kalau ingin kebagian tempat duduk," sambar Furihata dan ia menyesal telah berkata demikian karena kini kedua temannya menatapnya penuh arti. Kawahara bahkan memberinya senyum simpati.

"Furihata, gadis itu—"

"Cantik, aku tahu." Ia memaksakan tawa. "Tipe semua orang."

"Bukan itu yang mau kukatakan." Kawahara memutar mata. "Gadis itu—"

"Sudahlah, dari pada hanya bisa menatap iri di sini, lebih baik kita langsung ke bar Mibuchi." Kali ini Fukuda yang memotong.

Kawahara menatap kedua temannya jengkel. "Dengarkan dulu!" serunya tidak sabar. "Gadis itu anak dari sahabat karib ayah Akashi. Kalian kan pernah melihat gadis itu saat Akashi diangkat menjadi direktur baru menggantikan ayahnya."

"Hah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat, Kawahara?"

"Karena kapasitas otakmu hanya seperempat dari orang biasa."

Sementara Fukuda dan Kawahara berdebat, Furihata hanya bisa diam terperangkap dalam dilemanya sendiri. Lalu kenapa kalau gadis itu anak dari sahabat karib ayah Akashi? Bukankah itu hanya menunjukkan betapa dekatnya mereka? Mungkin saja mereka sudah dijodohkan satu sama lain oleh ayah mereka masing-masing. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang agak menunduk, tepat ke arah Akashi dan si gadis cantik. Matanya melebar saat menyadari dua orang itu tengah menatap ke arahnya. Akashi terlihat kesal dan menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu sementara si gadis cemberut, melepaskan pegangan Akashi pada pergelangan tangannya dan melangkah ke arah Furihata.

"E-Eh, teman-teman?" Ia menoleh pada Fukuda dan Kawahara yang masih asyik berdebat dengan ekspresi panik. Di belakang gadis itu, Akashi berjalan cepat mengikuti, terlihat jengkel setengah mati.

Ketika Fukuda dan Kawahara sadar apa yang terjadi, semua sudah terlambat. Gadis itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka, tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Furihata. Wangi parfum menyebar ke segala arah. "Hai, aku Momoi Satsuki. Papaku teman baik Paman Masaomi jadi aku diutus ke mari untuk menyampaikan undangan."

Mereka bertiga tahu Akashi Masaomi adalah ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou.

"Satsuki," geram Akashi yang baru saja tiba di dekat mereka. "Sudah kubilang aku akan menanyakannya sendiri besok. Sebaiknya kau pulang atau aku akan melapor soal pakaianmu pada ayahmu."

Gadis itu mendelik pada lelaki bersurai merah yang bersikukuh menariknya menjauh. "Oh, diam kau. Aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu."

"Ini perusahaanku."

Mengabaikan perkataan Akashi, gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu meremas jemari Furihata, menyadarkan lelaki itu bahwa mereka masih berpegangan tangan dan Furihata belum memperkenalkan diri. "A-Ah, aku Furihata Kouki."

"Salam kenal, Furihata-_san_. Sei-_chan_ banyak bercerita tentang dirimu," ucap gadis itu manis. "Begini, besok adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ketujuhbelas dan ayahku memaksaku memberikan undangan pada orang ini." Momoi menunjuk Akashi. "Tapi dia bilang dia sibuk dan setelah kurayu dengan susah payah, dia bilang dia akan datang kalau sekretarisnya ikut."

Terdengar geraman yang berasal dari Akashi sebelum lelaki itu menarik Momoi menjauh hingga terbentang jarak setidaknya satu meter antara gadis itu dan Furihata. "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak akan datang. Pulang sana."

"Lihat betapa keras kepalanya dia!" Momoi mengibaskan tangan jengkel. "Furihata-_san_, bantu aku membujuknya, ya? Ayahku sangat ingin dia datang. Kau juga bisa datang, kan?"

Furihata mengerjap, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wajah Akashi yang menyeramkan membuatnya ingin langsung menolak tapi ekspresi gadis itu terlihat sangat bete dan kecewa. Rupanya gadis itu bukan anak SMP melainkan sudah SMA dan besok adalah ulang tahunnya. Yah, ia tidak tega menolak gadis yang masih remaja dan kekanak-kanakan itu. "Eh, baiklah."

Sepasang iris merah langsung menatapnya tajam, membuat tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

"T-Tapi aku tidak bisa membujuk Akashi-_sama_."

Senyum Momoi melebar dan gadis itu langsung mendekap Furihata erat. "Yeiy, aku tahu kau orang baik! Tidak masalah. Kalau kau datang, dia pasti datang. Terima kasih, Furihata-_san_." Gadis itu memberinya kecupan yang pasti akan meninggalkan cap bibir di pipi Furihata lalu melambai dan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan bahagia.

Sepeninggal Momoi, Akashi mendesah berlebihan, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menarik Furihata mendekat. Dengan perlahan ia menyeka pipi Furihata tempat bercak pink dari lipstik Momoi menempel. "Kau tidak perlu datang besok, biar aku sendiri saja. Maaf telah melibatkanmu."

"T-Tidak apa. Saya tidak keberatan," balas Furihata gugup. Wajahnya terasa panas.

Dilihatnya Akashi mengulas senyum tipis. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok."

Bagaimana ini? Kalimat sampai ketemu yang begitu sederhana saja mampu membuat jantung Furihata berdebar. Belum lagi sepasang manik vermilion yang begitu intens menatapnya. "S-Sampai ketemu besok." Dengan susah payah ia membalas perkataan Akashi. Lelaki itu mengangguk kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Tanpa sadar ia menoleh, menatap sosok Akashi hingga lelaki itu masuk ke mobil.

"Astaga, berhenti bersikap seperti perempuan begitu, dasar homo menjijikan."

"Jaga bicaramu, Fukuda!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya menyatakan fakta."

"Aku tidak percaya kau berkata begitu pada temanmu sendiri."

"Teman? Si gay menjijikan ini? Yang benar saja!"

"FUKUDA!"

Furihata tidak tahu lagi apa yang mereka katakan selanjutnya. Pikirannya berdengung dan penglihatannya kabur. Dadanya sesak, bernapas terasa menyakitkan. Ia tidak tahu apa ia harus bersyukur karena karyawan di sekeliling mereka sudah ke luar gedung. Tahu-tahu Kawahara merangkul bahunya pelan dan Fukuda sudah pergi entah ke mana.

"Jangan dengarkan dia."

Furihata tersenyum kaku. "Aku tahu." Suaranya begitu lirih dan parau. Kemudian air matanya mengalir dan yang bisa ia rasakan hanya lengan Kawahara melingkari tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Kawahara lembut di telinga Furihata seiring dengan isak tangis lelaki itu yang semakin jelas terdengar. "Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Kalau bisa memilih—" Napas Furihata tercekat. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. "Kalau bisa memilih, aku juga ingin menjadi laki-laki normal."

"Kau normal, Furihata. Jangan pernah berpikir sebaliknya."

"Kawahara." Furihata meremas kemeja lelaki itu, masih terisak seolah tidak mendengar perkataan temannya. "Aku juga ingin menjadi laki-laki normal."

Kawahara mempererat dekapannya. Hatinya terasa sakit.

"Aku tahu, Furihata. Aku tahu."

* * *

TBC.

Yaelah makin gak jelas aja ini fanfic HAHAHA. Btw, maafin ke-OOC-an mereka ya. Thank you for reviewing last chapter and thank you for reading this chapter! ^^ *bows* Sekali lagi, HAPPY AKAFURI DAY! LONGLAST BBY!

**icyng**

Hahaha banyak kok yang bikin rate M AkaFuri. :P LOL bikin kepo itu maksudnya gimana? Ini udah ku lanjutkan yaw hahaha. Tapi chapter ini gak ada 'iya iya' nya nih. Btw, kamu gamau bikin akun aja supaya bisa ku PM? Makasih udah review! *bows*

**Rin**

Sebenernya aku ga terlalu perhatiin siapa yang biasa punya perasaan duluan hehe. Aku dipeluk juga gak? /plak/ Nih lanjutannya yaaa. Makasih udah review! *bows*


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! LEMON YANG NGGAK HOT!**

Demi kesucian jiwa dan pikiran silakan tekan tombol back. Terima kasih. Anda sudah diperingatkan, wahai pembaca-pembaca mesum. /digorok/

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Kenapa harus begitu kejam?"

Saat itu lewat tengah malam di sebuah kedai kecil dan kumuh di pinggir kota. Beberapa pengunjung kedai yang telah mabuk tertidur dengan kepala tergeletak di meja bobrok yang terlihat siap tumbang kapan saja. Seorang bartender dengan pakaian lusuh dan mata merah mengantuk tengah mengelap gelas-gelas kaca yang sedikit menguning, memelototi siapa saja yang mengajaknya bicara—bukan karena kesal melainkan agar fokus dengan lawan bicaranya. Dua pemuda yang sudah kita kenal baik duduk bersisian di ujung meja bartender kotor; angin malam membelai jas keduanya.

"Kutanya kau, kenapa harus begitu kejam?"

Pertanyaan yang sengaja diulang diiringi suara gedebuk pelan akibat gelas menyentuh kayu. Yang ditanya hanya melirik penuh sinisme, menegak habis bir yang menyisakan pahit di pangkal tenggorokan. Namun akhirnya menjawab juga karena menyadari kawan minumnya nyaris meledak dalam amarah.

"Aku heran kau masih harus bertanya, Kawahara. Apa kau tidak paham? Dia gay, homoseksual, cinta sesama jenis. Kau masih tanya kenapa aku begitu kejam?" dengusnya sembari memenuhi gelas dengan bir kemudian menegak habis bir itu lagi.

Kawahara, pemuda yang duduk di sisinya, ikut mendengus. "Dia gay, homoseksual, cinta sesama jenis. Tapi kurasa kau lupa dia teman kita dan dia bernama Furihata."

"Gampang bagimu untuk membelanya, Sampah. Bukan kau yang masuk ke kantor Akashi dan merasakan aroma sensualitas begitu kentara di udara. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum aku masuk ke sana."

Ia memerhatikan ekspresi Kawahara tampak frustasi dan ingin menjerit keras. Atau memukul apapun. "Itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa kau harus peduli? Selama bukan dengan pelaku kriminal, buat apa kau mengurusi Furihata ingin berhubungan—seksual, seperti yang kau bilang—dengan siapa?"

"Karena aku tidak pro-LGBT, oke?"

Kalimat itu bernada final. Yang mengucapkan tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan konyol di antara mereka lagi. Orang yang mereka ributkan bahkan tidak ada di tempat. Lagipula, tujuan ia datang dan minum sampai lewat tengah malam begini adalah untuk melupakan kerisauannya, bukan malah menambah. Tanpa mau repot menuang bir ke dalam gelas, kali ini ia minum langsung dari botol yang bagian bawahnya agak berdebu. Ia merasa seperti hidup di dua dunia. Ia tahu ia dan keluarganya menentang LGBT dalam bentuk apapun, tapi lingkup pergaulannya di tempat kerja seolah menganggap LGBT adalah hal yang normal senormal bernapas. Sebenarnya dirinya yang salah atau mereka? Ia tidak tahu lagi.

"Fukuda—"

"Oh, Tuhan. Bisakan kau berhenti mengajakku bertengkar soal ini?" erang Fukuda dengan nada stres dan frustasi yang jelas terdengar.

Kawahara menghela napas, memandang penuh simpati pada sahabat karibnya. "Aku tidak mengajakmu bertengkar," katanya dengan lebih lembut. "Aku hanya tidak tega melihat Furihata menangis karena ucapanmu."

Fukuda diam tak bersuara.

Kawahara tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Tirai kehidupan mereka malam itu tertutup begitu saja, menyisakan Furihata bersama air mata.

* * *

"Kenapa matamu, Kouki?"

Furihata Kouki tengah mengerjakan salah satu dari setumpuk tugas sekretarisnya sambil sesekali melamun ketika suara Akashi Seijuurou menembus indera pendengarannya. Ia gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mana mungkin ia bilang sudah dua malam berturut-turut ia menangis hingga tertidur? Ia tahu Akashi pasti akan bertanya alasan di balik tangisannya.

"M-Memangnya kenapa? Mata saya selalu begini, Akashi-_sama_."

Tanpa ia sangka-sangka, sebelah tangan Akashi terangkat menyentuh daerah kantong matanya. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. SEJAK KAPAN AKASHI BERDIRI BEGITU DEKAT? "A-Akashi-_sama_—"

Belum sempat ia menyuarakan ketidaknyamanannya, bibir ranum Akashi telah melekat di kelopak matanya yang reflek terpejam. "Kau habis menangis?"

Wajahnya memanas dan ia rasa otaknya pun ikut memanas karena pikirannya mendadak kosong. Ia tidak memerhatikan pertanyaan Akashi sama sekali. Tanpa sadar wajahnya bergerak ke samping karena malu, mempertontonkan lehernya yang agak merona pada sang direktur.

"Jangan menggodaku."

Apa-apaan…? "S-Saya tidak menggoda anda."

Akashi menyentuhkan ujung jari pada leher Furihata, menarik garis dari atas hingga ke tulang bahu yang membuat Furihata menggelinjang. Ketika ia merasakan napas Akashi pada lehernya, matanya membelalak lebar. Ingatannya memutar kejadian kemarin malam yang rasanya tidak akan bisa ia lupakan seumur hidup. Ingatan itu lah yang membuatnya mendadak dipenuhi kekuatan untuk mendorong Akashi dan berdiri menjauhi pemuda itu.

"H-Hentikan."

Napasnya terengah dan matanya berair. Bahkan tubuhnya mulai gemetar tanpa disadari. Terlalu larut dalam dunianya, Furihata tidak melihat ekspresi kaget yang sekilas melintas di wajah sempurna atasannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi terdengar hati-hati. Kedua iris matanya awas. "Kenapa—"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Kali ini Akashi benar-benar terkejut. Padahal ia hanya mengambil satu langkah kecil mendekati Furihata agar bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu dengan lebih jelas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Furihata meninggikan suara saat sedang bicara dengannya.

"Apa kau baru saja berteriak padaku?" tanya Akashi bermaksud mencairkan ketegangan di antara mereka dengan sedikit bercanda. Tampaknya Furihata masih larut dalam dunianya sendiri karena lelaki itu sama sekali tidak merespon. "Kouki."

Tetap tak ada respon.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kenapa sekretarisnya hari ini terlihat seperti orang dengan trauma berat? Baru saja kemarin ia mengucapkan salam pada Furihata. Baru saja lelaki itu membalas salamnya dengan sedikit malu-malu. Baru saja lelaki itu setuju untuk pergi ke ulang tahun Momoi bersama. Kenapa semuanya berubah dalam waktu satu malam? Faktanya ada hal yang Akashi tidak ketahui dan ia benci itu.

Tarikan napas dalam terdengar setelah beberapa waktu hening. Perlahan Akashi memerhatikan tubuh Furihata merosot ke lantai. Ia ingin segera mendekat dan mendekap tubuh itu erat, menenangkan segala macam trauma yang membuat lelaki itu histeris. Tapi ia tidak berani mengambil satu langkah pun karena tidak ingin memperparah kondisi lelaki itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu tidak berguna sebelumnya.

Furihata kemudian menekuk lututnya—masih dengan perlahan—dan melingkarkan tangan di sana. Akashi dapat melihat lelaki itu menggigit bibir seiring dengan air mata yang menetes membasahi wajah.

"Akashi-_sama_."

Suara itu begitu pelan, begitu lirih. Namun itu saja cukup bagi Akashi untuk berlutut di sisi Furihata meski masih belum berani menyentuh pemuda itu. "Aku di sini."

"Aku takut."

Awalnya Akashi tidak mengerti apa yang ditakutkan oleh sekretarisnya yang manis itu. Akan tetapi kemudian ia teringat pertengkaran kecil mereka sesaat setelah kepergian Fukuda. Sudah lama ia tahu Fukuda, Furihata, dan seorang karyawan yang bernama Kawahara adalah teman baik. Namun ia ingat bagaimana Fukuda menatap Furihata seolah lelaki itu sangat membenci si sekretaris. Ia ingat bagaimana Furihata gemetar dan menolak untuk disentuh olehnya setelah itu. Ia ingat bagaimana Furihata bilang yang terjadi di antara mereka tidak normal.

Dan ia bisa menarik kesimpulan dari segala kejadian tersebut.

Darahnya mendidih oleh amarah.

"Aku akan memecatnya sekarang juga," desisnya geram, beranjak ke meja untuk menelepon namun terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Furihata. "Aku tidak mau dengar pembelaanmu."

Furihata menggeleng kuat, air matanya masih mengalir. "Jangan lakukan itu, Akashi-_sama_. Ini bukan karena dia."

Akashi menghembuskan napas jengkel. Ditolehkan kepala untuk berkata pada Furihata bahwa apapun yang lelaki itu katakan ia tetap tidak akan merubah pendiriannya. Tapi raut wajah Furihata yang terlihat menderita membuat hatinya terasa begitu perih hingga ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kouki." Ia menyentuh jemari Furihata yang menahan lengan jasnya, menggenggam tangan itu saat tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan dari Furihata. "Dengar, aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti hari ini. Histeris, menangis, dan berteriak—"

"Maaf, aku—" Furihata menyeka air matanya. "—ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Kouki—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-_sama_. Maaf telah membuatmu khaw—"

Akashi menarik Furihata dalam dekapannya, berharap lelaki itu tidak akan histeris seperti tadi. Doanya terkabul. Lelaki itu diam mematung, tidak mendorongnya menjauh dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Saat sebuah aroma yang manis masuk ke nostril Akashi, ia teringat pertama kali ia mencium aroma manis ini langsung dari leher Furihata. Saat itu ia sempat menggoda Furihata tentang betapa sensitifnya lelaki itu, namun saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah menyampaikan perasaannya melalui pelukan ini. Ia ingin Furihata tahu ia akan selalu ada di sisi lelaki itu apapun yang terjadi. Ia ingin Furihata tahu bahwa lelaki itu berharga baginya. Ia ingin Furihata tahu bahwa rasanya menyakitkan melihat lelaki itu ketakutan seperti tadi.

Di sisi lain, meskipun Furihata ingin terus menolak Akashi, ia tidak bisa memungkiri aroma _Fahrenheit Absolute_ yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang kini berhasil menenangkannya. Memang ia masih takut untuk balas memeluk Akashi tapi entah kenapa saat lelaki itu mendekapnya dengan sebegitu erat, ia merasa bagian-bagian dirinya yang retak kini lekat kembali. Ia merasa ia benar-benar akan baik-baik saja. Ia merasa meskipun Fukuda kembali menyerangnya, ia akan bisa menghadapinya. Sebesar itulah pengaruh Akashi terhadap dirinya.

"Sudah lebih tenang?"

Oh, betapa ia suka mendengar suara Akashi. Ia suka suara serius Akashi saat sedang rapat. Ia suka suara sinis Akashi saat bertemu rekan munafik. Ia suka suara serak Akashi usai menciumnya dengan begitu mesra. Ia suka betapa lembut suara Akashi bila sedang bicara padanya. Hanya padanya seorang. Seperti yang baru saja sang direktur lakukan.

Akhirnya—akhirnya—Furihata berhasil tersenyum tipis dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang mulai mengering. Ia mengangguk, melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh atasannya. "Terima kasih."

Merasakan bibir Akashi mengecup pelipisnya lama dan mendesah puas karenanya. Merasakan bibir Akashi melengkung membentuk senyum yang kemudian mengecup kedua matanya yang bengkak.

"Aku harap ini tidak hanya bertahan untuk sementara."

Furihata mendongak heran, bersitatap dengan dua iris merah darah Akashi yang cemerlang.

"Aku harap apapun yang dikatakan orang nantinya, kau tidak akan menghindar dariku lagi."

Maniknya melebar tersirat pemahaman. Segera ia menarik diri dari pelukan Akashi, tanpa sadar telah menorehkan luka pada kedua iris merah darah tersebut. "Maaf, aku—"

Sang direktur berdeham. "Kau boleh izin pulang kalau kau mau." Kemudian kembali ke kursinya.

Ia mengenali jenis suara itu. Suara serius yang selalu Akashi gunakan untuk urusan bisnis dan menjaga profesionalitas. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri sesaat namun ia tidak mau memikirkan soal itu lama-lama. Rasanya ia akan menerima tawaran Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Iris cokelat Furihata terpaku pada sosok Akashi yang kini berkutat dengan PC-nya. Lelaki itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat. Ia pun menyerah dan melangkah ke pintu setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ah, soal pesta ulang tahun—"

"Kau tidak perlu datang. Akan kusampaikan pada Satsuki kalau kau kurang sehat."

Tapi ia ingin datang bila itu berarti ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Akashi.

"Baiklah. Maaf merepotkan."

Pintu dibuka dan Furihata melangkah meninggalkan ruang direktur, meninggalkan Akashi.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari kantor, Furihata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa tidur dan segala sesuatu terlihat membosankan di matanya. Alhasil ia hanya berguling ke sana ke mari di ranjang, memikirkan banyak hal. Memikirkan Fukuda yang tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Memikirkan Kawahara yang tampak depresi karena kedua sahabatnya bertengkar. Memikirkan Akashi.

Delapan puluh persen memikirkan Akashi.

Memikirkan sosoknya, matanya yang tajam, iris merah darahnya, bibir ranum dan hidung mancung, kulitnya yang putih, jemarinya yang dingin.

Memikirkan suaranya, perintahnya, keseriusannya, kerja kerasnya, pesonanya, tawanya, senyumnya, kebaikannya, bagaimana alisnya akan bertaut bila sedang khawatir, bagaimana keningnya akan berkerut bila jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Memikirkan bagaimana Akashi menatapnya seolah ia sangat berharga, bagaimana lidah Akashi menyentuh lehernya di ruangan yang berisi berkas-berkas perusahaan, bagaimana irisnya berkilat jahil, bagaimana bibirnya meraup bibir Furihata, bagaimana tangannya menyentuh tubuh Furihata, bagaimana caranya mendekap Furihata dengan begitu erat.

Ia memikirkan apa yang tengah Akashi lakukan di pesta ulang tahun Momoi.

Dan pikirannya terhenti di sana karena dadanya mulai terasa sesak oleh kecemburuan.

Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu plin-plan, begitu penuh kontradiksi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia menghindar saat Akashi mendekat dan mendekat saat Akashi menghindar. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia mendorong Akashi jauh-jauh kemudian ingin menariknya lebih dekat lagi.

Saat itulah belnya berbunyi.

Siapa gerangan berkunjung malam-malam begini, pikirnya sebal. Dan ia yakin jantungnya hampir lepas saat melihat Akashi Seijuurou dengan jas lengkap dan surai kemerahan yang agak basah berdiri di depan pintunya. Aroma _Fahrenheit Absolute_ lelaki itu lebih tajam dari biasanya. Oh, betapa ia ingin menarik Akashi ke ranjangnya saat itu juga.

"Kau menolakku tadi siang dan kini kau menatapku seolah ingin melahapku." Akashi mengulas senyum miring yang rasanya mampu membuat otak Furihata jadi miring juga. "Apa kau punya dua kepribadian tanpa kau sadari?"

Ia mendegus mendengar pertanyaan _absurd_ dari atasannya. "Ada apa, Akashi-_sama_?"

"Aku tidak boleh mampir?"

Entah bagaimana akhirnya Akashi duduk manis di ruang tamu dengan Furihata duduk agak jauh dari sang atasan.

"Masih menjaga jarak dariku rupanya."

Furihata menggigit bibir. Kini ia dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. "Maaf kalau aku terkesan memberi harapan palsu, tapi aku benar-benar—"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Ia mengerjap. "Apa?"

Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Sikapmu yang berubah-ubah membuatku bertanya-tanya kapan aku bisa melihat sisi manismu lagi."

Wajah Furihata memerah. Padahal ia sedang serius dan berniat meminta maaf atas segala kontradiksi dalam dirinya yang membuat Akashi harus menanggung akibatnya, tapi lelaki itu malah bercanda. "Jangan konyol."

Akashi menyeringai. Sebenarnya ia tidak ada maksud untuk menggoda sekretarisnya, namun ekspresi serius lelaki itu benar-benar menggemaskan hingga ia tidak dapat menahan diri. Mungkin juga karena ia sedang bahagia karena sadar Furihata tidak lagi menggunakan kata 'saya-anda' melainkan 'aku-kau' saat bicara padanya.

"Jadi," gumam Furihata, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau kabur dari pesta ulang tahun Momoi-_san_?"

"Jangan panggil dia dengan begitu formal, dia lebih muda darimu." Sebelum Furihata bisa mengatakan apa-apa, ia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak terlalu suka pesta. Apalagi menjadi satu-satunya orang kepala dua di pesta anak SMA."

Furihata tersedak. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa cukup keras hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk.

Senyum Akashi melebar. "Aku suka melihatmu tertawa."

Rona merah itu kembali menjalar di pipi Furihata dan seketika ia terdiam.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Furihata tahu Akashi tahu bahwa suasana di antara mereka berubah canggung dan aneh. Ia tidak terlalu merespon godaan Akashi dari tadi karena ia tahu itu mungkin hanya candaan belaka. Namun permintaan Akashi barusan, bahwa lelaki itu ingin memeluknya, bisa saja menjurus ke hal-hal lain. Hal-hal yang mungkin membuatnya depresi bila Fukuda—atau siapa saja—kembali menghinanya. Hal-hal lain yang mungkin akan membuatnya mengulang kejadian tadi siang, saat ia ketakutan tanpa sebab di kantor di hadapan Akashi.

Sampai sekarang pun ketakutan itu masih ada.

"Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya mampir ke sini."

Ia menoleh tepat pada saat Akashi bangkit berdiri.

"Aku permisi."

Akashi berbalik hingga Furihata hanya dapat melihat punggung lelaki itu. Seiring dengan langkah yang diambil Akashi untuk menjauhinya, perasaannya semakin bergejolak. Ia takut akan pandangan orang lain terhadap mereka namun ia juga takut bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan berada sedekat ini dengan lelaki itu.

"Akashi-_sama_."

Ia mengulurkan tangan, mendekap punggung tegap yang berubah tegang. Untuk sesaat keduanya diam tanpa kata. Entah apa yang Akashi pikirkan sementara Furihata menghirup aroma lelaki itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Jangan mengingkari apa yang terjadi antara kau dan aku lebih dari ini."

Jemari Furihata yang meremas bagian depan kemeja Akashi sempat merenggang sebelum kembali mengerat. Ia menarik napas panjang. "Aku mengerti."

Sebelah tangan Akashi membungkus tangan Furihata. Punggungnya masih tegang. "Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

Akashi berbalik, ekspresinya was-was. "Besok kau tidak akan—"

Diciumnya bibir lelaki itu sekilas. "Tidak akan."

Furihata merasa ia sudah menunggu ratusan tahun sebelum Akashi tersenyum tipis dan mulai terlihat rileks meski matanya masih was-was. Mungkin lelaki itu merasa ia akan menghindar lagi setelah ini.

"_Kiss me_?" bisiknya pelan. Sepasang iris cokelatnya menatap manik merah Akashi tepat di tengah.

"_Gladly_."

Kemudian Akashi menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Furihata. Ciuman manis mereka yang awalnya berupa sentuhan-sentuhan ringan. Lalu perlahan berubah saat Furihata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Akashi sementara lelaki itu mengeksplor bagian dalam mulutnya. Furihata suka cara Akashi mengulum bibirnya, atau bagaimana lidah mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain, juga ketika Akashi melingkarkan kedua kaki Furihata di pinggang lelaki itu dan menyandarkan punggung Furihata ke dinding terdekat. Bibir mereka masih saling mengulum, saling menghisap, diiringi erangan malu-malu dan napas yang terengah.

Furihata bisa merasakan hasrat Akashi pada bagian belakang tubuhnya dan ia yakin Akashi juga bisa merasakan hasratnya bersentuhan dengan perut lelaki itu. Dan ia bersumpah saat ia mulai menggesekkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Akashi, semua itu hanyalah gerak refleks semata yang memancing geraman rendah dari si surai merah. Kedua tangan Akashi menahan tubuh Furihata agar tetap menempel di dinding.

"Kouki." Akashi menempelkan keningnya pada kening Furihata. "Katakan padaku kau ingin aku berhenti."

Ah, begitu rupanya. Akashi sedang mencoba mengontrol diri. "Aku—" Ia terengah. "—ingin berhenti."

Geraman rendah itu terdengar sekali lagi bersamaan dengan pinggang Furihata yang bergerak maju. "Katakan seolah kau benar-benar ingin aku berhenti."

"Aku benar-benar—" Ia mengeluarkan suara aneh yang mirip dengan isakan. "—ingin kau berhenti."

"BAIK! Jangan datang menangis padaku setelah semuanya selesai dan bilang kau menyesal."

Kemudian Akashi kembali mencium Furihata dalam dan memancing erangan kepuasan dari Furihata. Kedua tangannya tidak lagi menahan tubuh lelaki itu yang seketika langsung digesekkan pada tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan jemari Furihata menyusup dalam surai merahnya. Jemarinya sendiri sedang memegang tengkuk Furihata sebelum kemudian merayap ke bawah ke bagian dada lelaki itu. Dengan sengaja ia menekan puting lelaki itu agak kencang.

"A-Ah!"

Furihata sibuk mengeluarkan suara-suara kenikmatannya dan Akashi sangat suka mendengar suara itu sehingga ia mengalihkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang Furihata. Dihisap dan digigitnya leher tersebut, membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan yang nanti pasti akan diprotes oleh lelaki itu. Tangannya masih asyik memainkan puting Furihata sebelum memutuskan untuk melepas kaos piyama lelaki itu agar bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya.

Ketika kaos tersebut menyentuh lantai, tubuh panas Furihata bergetar karena disentuh dinginnya jemari Akashi. Bibir Akashi bergerak ke bawah, menjilat dan menghisap tonjolan merah muda pada dada Furihata. Celananya mulai terasa sesak dan ia yakin sekretarisnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sebelah tangannya yang tadi memilin puting Furihata merayap turun, sedikit mengagumi betapa ratanya perut lelaki itu, kemudian menyelinap melewati celana piyama dan celana dalam lelaki itu.

Furihata sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah ia masih memijak dunia fana ketika Akashi meremas kejantanannya yang menegang sempurna. Bibirnya terus membuka mendesahkan nama sang direktur muda yang tengah memanjakan tubuhnya.

"A-Akashi—ngh!" Menggesekkan bagian belakang tubuhnya pada kejantanan Akashi yang masih tertutup rapi. "A-Ah—_I_—mmh—_I w-want you_."

Akashi merespon dengan balas menggesekkan kejantanannya pada tubuh Furihata.

"_Y-Yes_! _Now_!"

Masih sempat-sempatnya mendengus geli, Akashi membawa Furihata ke kamar tidur sembari menciuminya liar. Jemari Furihata sedang berusaha melepas jas dan kemeja Akashi.

"_F-Faster_! _P-Please_!" erang Furihata dengan mata berair ketika Akashi membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang sebelum melucuti pakaian mereka.

Sekujur tubuh Furihata merah muda membara ketika tubuhnya dan tubuh Akashi saling menempel tanpa dihalangi sehelai benang pun. Bibir mereka kembali saling menghisap dengan lidah di mana-mana. Sebelah tangan Akashi yang basah entah karena apa meremas bokong Furihata sementara sebelahnya lagi sudah sibuk meremas kejantanan mereka berdua. Diarahkannya jari tengah ke lubang anus Furihata yang berkedut tidak sabar sementara jempolnya menekan kepala kejantanan mereka. Perlahan-lahan Akashi memasukkan jarinya ke dalam, merasakan betapa panas dan sempit lubang tersebut hingga ia nyaris berejakulasi.

"Ngh!" Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu mendorong tubuhnya ke bawah, hendak memasukkan jari Akashi ke dalam dirinya lebih lagi.

Akashi mengecup sudut bibir lelaki itu mesra. "_Slow down_, _baby_."

Pernyataan itu dijawab dengan gelengan kuat dan gerakan naik-turun yang lebih cepat. Akashi menyeringai, menambah dua jari sekaligus hingga kini tiga jarinya bergerak menyentuh setiap bagian terdalam dari Furihata yang jelas tidak pernah disentuh siapapun, membuka lubang Furihata lebar. Ah, ia sebenarnya tidak tahan ingin segera memasukkan kejantanannya dalam lubang sempit dan panas itu namun ia tahu Furihata menginginkan dirinya karena terbawa suasana. Ia tahu lelaki itu akan kembali depresi bila menerima hujatan orang lain. Maka untuk saat ini Akashi harus puas hanya jarinya yang dapat merasakan kenikmatan dijepit oleh lubang Furihata.

"Ah! Ngh!"

Sang direktur menggigit puting Furihata main-main. "_Found your sweet spot_?" Jarinya semakin gencar menyentuh satu daerah yang selalu berhasil membuat punggung Furihata melengkung erotis. Kejantanan mereka sudah basah dan lengket oleh cairan precum dan agaknya siap menyemburkan semen kapan saja. Gerakan tangan Akashi semakin cepat hingga kabur, bibirnya menelan segala desah dan erang lelaki di bawahnya.

"A-Akashi! Akashi! Akashi!"

Yang dipanggil mengerang pelan, pandangan matanya sudah tidak fokus.

"AH! AH! NGH!"

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan putih lengket dari kejantanan mereka, Akashi menggigit leher Furihata. Jarinya agak sakit karena lubang Furihata semakin sempit dari sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu masih sempat merasakan cairan yang menempel di perut keduanya sebelum pandangannya menggelap.

* * *

TBC.

NGGAK NGERTI LAGI KENAPA SETELAH SETENGAH TAHUN TERLANTAR SEKALI UPDATE MALAH MESUM. LOL.

Ini di awal mood-nya udah angst dan serius, ujung-ujungnya mesum. XD Btw sebelum dikritik aku udah merasa kok Akashi OOC. Mungkin aku lagi jahat, mau menistai Akashi dan bikin dia ngerasain seperti apa sakitnya di-PHP-in. Jangan dipuja-puji melulu, sekali-kali rasakan penderitaan Kouki /plak. Maaf kalau biasa aja lemonnya, ini lemon pertamaku. Akhirnya aku udah nggak polos. Mentang-mentang sekarang udah nggak di bawah umur langsung bikin lemon. X'D #kacau.

Lalu ini nggak sempat cek ulang, maafin jika ada typo ya. Kalau ada yang menunggu, makasih udah sabar menghadapi aku. Makasih juga udah review chapter dua dan udah baca chapter ini! ^^ *bows* Satu hal yang harus kalian tau, aku bisa nulis fanfic ini berkat kalian. Beneran lho, setelah **rin fuka** bilang dia nunggu TFIOS melalui review di fic terbaruku, aku langsung lanjutin chapter tiga yang tadinya mogok berbulan2 di adegan minum2. X'D Makasih, Rin-_chan_!

THIS IS YOUR POWER GUYS! I LOVE YOU!

**icyng**

Fukuda itu yang punya rambut. XD Maaf ya update nya lama! Makasih udah baca dan review! ^^ *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

**Selamat Tahun Baru 2016!**

Terima kasih sudah review chapter tiga!

Tahun ini dan tahun-tahun berikutnya juga, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_. ^^

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Pagi itu Furihata terbangun dengan Akashi di sisinya.

Matahari masih terlelap, langit masih gelap, dan ia biasa tidak akan bangun pada jam segini namun hari itu berbeda. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menginap di apartemennya, tidur di kasurnya. Seseorang yang sudah ia perhatikan bertahun-tahun. Seseorang yang sebelumnya hanya bisa ia dekati dalam khayalan. Seseorang yang sampai sekarang pun membuatnya berpikir semua ini hanya mimpi.

Namun segalanya terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

Sisa-sisa aroma _Fahrenheit Absolute_ yang menyenangkan untuk dicium setiap kali ia menarik napas, gerakan dada lelaki bersurai merah tersebut yang menandakan proses respirasi, kehangatan tubuh yang begitu dekat. Furihata nyaris memajukan tubuh mencium Akashi ketika lelaki itu bergerak.

Furihata menutup mata.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia merasakan kecupan ringan di dahinya. Kemudian jemari yang dingin membelai surai kecokelatannya sebelum terdengar suara grasak-grusuk dan kehangatan tubuh Akashi hilang sepenuhnya. Dibukanya kelopak mata, melihat tubuh telanjang Akashi berjalan mencari kamar mandi. Wajahnya merona. Ia ingat jelas apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, betapa memalukan kelakuannya. Ia tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya ia—astaga—memohon-mohon pada Akashi untuk—

—cukup. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Ia mengerjap, mendongak menatap manik merah Akashi yang kini begitu dekat. Lelaki itu telah kembali duduk di sampingnya di ranjang. Sorot matanya tampak awas, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum canggung. Apa Akashi takut ia akan histeris dan menyangkal segala yang terjadi kemarin malam?

Ditariknya Akashi mendekat dan diciumnya di bibir. "Selamat pagi."

Akashi mengerjap sesaat sebelum mengulas senyum yang selalu berhasil melenyapkan oksigen di sekeliling Furihata. "Selamat pagi."

Wajahnya kembali merona. Untuk ukuran orang yang baru bangun tidur, Akashi tampak baru saja selesai melakukan pemotretan majalah. Bagaimana bisa rambut lelaki itu tetap rapi dan tubuhnya tetap wangi? Bagaimana bisa otak lelaki itu sudah cukup panas hingga bisa memerintah bibirnya tersenyum memesona?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa?"

"Tubuhmu."

Furihata tampak bingung sebelum kemudian gelagapan ketika sadar apa maksud Akashi. "A-Ah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bisa bekerja?"

Ia memalingkah wajah, malu sekaligus agak kesal karena Akashi terlihat begitu santai. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya sekali lagi dengan penekanan.

Didengarnya Akashi mendengus geli sebelum jemari dingin itu menyentuh dagunya dan bibir lelaki itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya, matanya, hidungnya. "Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau beraroma manis."

Furihata mengernyit tidak percaya. Apanya yang beraroma manis? Jelas-jelas ia semalam keringatan, baru bangun tidur, belum mandi. Mana mungkin ada aroma manis di tubuhnya?

"_Let's do another round_."

"EH?" Furihata terkesiap kaget saat Akashi tiba-tiba menindihnya. Seringaian menyebalkan itu terpampang di wajah si surai merah dan Furihata bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat orang baru bangun tidur seseksi Akashi.

Dan agaknya Furihata kecil memutuskan untuk menyetujui ajakan Akashi.

* * *

Furihata mengerang, membanting diri pada salah satu kursi di meja kantin. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa atasannya bisa tampak segar bugar sementara ia merasa lelah padahal mereka melakukan aktivitas yang sama. Di saat-saat seperti ini lah ia meragukan identitas Akashi sebagai manusia. Lelaki itu terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi manusia.

"Pagi, Furihata."

Ia menoleh, mendapati senyum cerah Kawahara ditujukan untuknya. Ia balas tersenyum. "Pagi, Kawahara. Terima kasih," katanya, menyambut uluran _cappuccino_ dari sang sahabat.

Kawahara menyeringai. "Masih pagi kau sudah lemas begitu. _Morning sex_?"

Furihata tersedak kopinya.

"Whoa, kau serius?" Kawahara tampak terkejut. Mungkin lelaki itu tidak menyangka tebakannya benar meski Akashi dan Furihata tidak _go all the way_.

"Bisa tidak kau jangan vulgar begitu?" bisik Furihata panik, matanya melihat ke sekeliling. "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa pun pagi ini." Bohong memang, tapi apa yang tidak diketahui Kawahara tidak akan membunuhnya.

Kawahara mangut-mangut. "Kalau bukan pagi ini berarti kemarin malam?"

"Kenapa sih kau menyebalkan sekali?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh. Mungkin bahagia sudah bisa mengerjai teman dekatnya. "Jadi? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Oh, Tuhan," erang Furihata, memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Apanya yang bagaimana? Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kouki."

Napasnya tertahan. Hanya ada satu orang di tempat kerjanya yang memanggilnya 'Kouki'. Telebih lagi suara nyaring dan penuh wibawa hingga terkesan arogan itu hanya dimiliki satu orang. Di seberangnya Kawahara tersenyum lebar sembari menyapa sang direktur namun Furihata sudah terlalu panik untuk memerhatikan hal tersebut. Ia harus ekstra memaksa diri untuk menatap lelaki bersurai merah itu tepat di mata.

Jantungnya yang berdegup liar agak mereda ketika ia melihat wajah Akashi. Lelaki itu sedang dalam mode bisnis; serius dan profesional.

Merasa bersalah karena memikirkan yang aneh-aneh di tempat kerja, ia berdeham. "Ada apa, Akashi-_sama_?"

"Proposal yang kuserahkan padamu minggu lalu, apa sudah selesai?"

Ia bertukar pandang dengan Kawahara sementara otaknya berusaha mengingat proposal macam apa yang ia terima dari Akashi minggu lalu. Ia bisa merasakan keresahan—ah, rasanya kata yang lebih tepat adalah kejengkelan—sang direktur melalui tatapan mata lelaki itu.

"Proposal kerjasama dengan Nihon Enterprise," ucap lelaki itu tidak sabar. "Perusahaan tekstil terbesar yang akhirnya mau menerima proposal dari perusahaan kita setelah tiga kali ditolak mentah-mentah. Proposal yang harus dikirimkan siang ini juga. Sudah selesai?"

Dirasanya tubuhnya membeku dingin. Bukan karena ia tidak menyelesaikan proposal itu namun karena hal yang lebih parah: Ia bahkan tidak ingat Akashi memberikan proposal itu padanya. Reflek ia berdiri. "M-Maaf, aku—"

Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah tangan, tanda agar Furihata diam. "Cukup. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya."

Dengan itu, Akashi pergi dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Furihata yang masih membeku dan Kawahara yang menatap sahabatnya prihatin.

"Tidak apa, Furi. Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan," kata Kawahara, mencoba menenangkan Furihata yang kini tampak agak pucat. "Saat ini yang bisa kau lakukan hanya memastikan Pak Direktur tidak lupa makan siang gara-gara mengerjakan proposal itu. Kemudian minta maaf setelah keadaan agak tenang."

Furihata merogoh kantung celananya tergesa-gesa, mengeluarkan sebuah memo kecil yang berisi jadwal kegiatannya dan Akashi lalu membolak-balik halamannya. "T-Tapi kenapa tidak ada catatan apa pun mengenai proposal itu? Aku yakin aku—"

"Hei, apa kau selalu menulis dengan pensil?" potong Kawahara, merebut memo itu dari tangan Furihata.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu mengerjap, ikut mengintip memo yang kini dibolak-balik Kawahara dengan kasar. Ah, benar juga. Ada beberapa bagian yang ditulis menggunakan pensil. "Um, lalu?"

Kawahara mendelik seolah ingin bertanya mengapa sahabatnya begitu bodoh. "Pensil bisa dihapus." Karena Furihata tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengerti, Kawahara mendesis, "Bisa saja ada yang menghapus catatanmu."

Mengerjap sesaat, Furihata kemudian tertawa pelan. "Memang siapa yang begitu kurang kerjaan menghapus catatanku, Kawahara? Jangan berprasangka buruk begitu."

Kawahara ingin menjawab bahwa bisa saja ada orang yang tidak suka pada Furihata atau pada Akashi atau malah ada mata-mata dari perusahaan lain, namun Furihata tidak memberinya kesempatan. Lelaki itu meneguk habis _cappuccino_ yang tersisa separuh kemudian bergegas berjalan menuju lift.

"Sampai jumpa saat makan siang nanti, Kawahara."

Kawahara mengerjap. Tidak lama ia tersenyum dan melambai pada sahabatnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah sifat polos Furihata itu suatu hal yang baik atau buruk sebelum ikut beranjak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Ketika tadi Furihata membuka pintu ruang kerja direktur dan berjalan masuk, suasana tegang sudah amat terasa di setiap tarikan napas. Akashi tengah berkutat dengan PC, menciptakan suara yang berisik setiap jemari yang ramping itu bersentuhan dengan _keyboard_. Sepasang iris merah menawan itu tidak sedetik pun lepas dari layar.

Ia tidak berani memanggil Akashi, takut akan membuat masalah semakin runyam. Alhasil ia harus puas duduk diam di kursinya sembari sesekali melirik atasannya. Jam dinding digital yang menempel tepat di atas pintu masuk baru menunjukkan pukul delapan. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum makan siang. Ia harus memanfaatkan waktunya untuk merevisi semua pekerjaan dan catatan yang ia punya agar tidak terjadi kesalahan seperti ini lagi.

Tanpa ia sadari, Akashi perlahan-lahan hilang dari pikirannya dan ia kini berada dalam posisi yang sama persis dengan lelaki itu; diam berkutat dengan PC sambil sesekali membolak-balik _clear holder_ yang berisi berbagai macam laporan yang belum diselesaikan.

* * *

Ia akhirnya menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_. Punggungnya pegal dan matanya terasa kering. Sudah berapa jam ia tidak bergerak dari posisinya? Menarik napas dalam, ia merenggangkan lengan, menimbulkan bunyi derit aneh, dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Kemudian dilihatnya jam dinding digital yang berada tepat di depannya. Sudah hampir pukul dua belas. Ia kini bisa bernapas lega karena proposalnya sudah selesai dan bisa dicetak untuk dikirim setelah jam makan siang.

Setelah ketegangan yang ada dalam dirinya menguap, kini ia bisa merasakan panca inderanya lebih jelas. Telinganya menangkap suara berisik yang familiar, suara jemari menyentuh _keyboard_. Ditolehkannya kepala ke samping, melihat sosok lelaki bersurai cokelat tengah duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, terlihat sangat sibuk. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum, merasa bersalah telah bersikap agak ketus pada lelaki itu tadi.

"Kouki," panggilnya, beranjak berdiri menuju tempat lelaki itu. Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, sudah tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri. Bahkan saat ia sudah berdiri di samping meja lelaki itu pun lelaki itu masih tidak sadar.

Diulurkannya tangan menarik dagu lelaki itu menghadap wajahnya yang membuat lelaki itu terperanjat kaget. Dikecupnya lembut bibir yang terasa agak kering, dibasahinya dengan saliva, sebelum kemudian menjauh untuk menikmati rona merah hasil karyanya di wajah lelaki itu.

"Aku memanggilmu."

Sang asisten tampak kelabakan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang."

Iris cokelat karamel yang selalu berhasil memikat hati Akashi menatap jam dinding. "Ah, benar." Dan akhirnya balas menatap iris Akashi takut-takut. "B-Bagaimana dengan proposal—"

Ia menyandarkan tubuh di pinggiran meja, menarik pinggang lelaki itu mendekat. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi Furihata lembut. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Maaf aku tadi bersikap ketus padamu."

Rona merah di wajah Furihata semakin jelas terlihat. Apalagi ketika jarak di antara mereka semakin kecil. Kedua tangan lelaki itu menyentuh bahu Akashi, kelopak mata perlahan terpejam menyembunyikan sepasang iris cokelat yang berkilau.

Sedikit lagi. Hampir. Nyaris.

Ketika tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu dan Furihata langsung melompat sejauh mungkin bak magnet kutub selatan bertemu dengan magnet kutub utara.

"K-Kalau begitu aku permisi untuk makan siang."

Dilihatnya lelaki itu berlari kecil keluar ruangan dan bagi Akashi tidak ada yang lebih manis dibanding melihat leher dan telinga Furihata yang memerah. Mengingat ada tamu tak diundang yang merusak momennya dan Furihata, ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Selamat siang, Akashi-_sama_."

Ia mengernyit mencium bau parfum yang berlebihan datang dari sosok mungil seorang pegawai perempuan yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, anu, tadi Akashi-_sama_ meminta saya datang ke mari saat jam makan siang."

Perempuan itu agak tersipu saat mengatakan kalimat itu dan Akashi merinding mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan perempuan itu.

"Benar. Ini." Ia menyerahkan USB dan ia bersumpah perempuan itu sengaja menyentuh tangannya lama-lama. "Tolong cetak file Nihon Enterprise tiga rangkap, jilid, dan minta Kawahara untuk mengantar satu rangkap ke Nihon Enterprise. Sisanya letakkan di mejaku."

"Baik, Akashi-_sama_."

Namun perempuan itu tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya berdiri, malah menatap Akashi dengan pandangan yang hanya bisa disebut genit. Dipelototinya perempuan itu. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Keluar."

Akashi nyaris kejang-kejang saat perempuan itu malah tertawa manja dan—akhirnya—keluar ruangan sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Ia bersumpah seterusnya ia tidak akan mengundang seorang wanita pun ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Tidak lagi.

Mengambil tisu basah, ia mengelap tangan yang tadi sempat disentuh si perempuan yang tampaknya agak rada-rada. Hah, andai semua orang di dunia ini semanis Kouki-nya.

Kouki-_nya_.

Ia menyeringai senang.

* * *

Seusai makan siang bersama Kawahara, Furihata bersiap kembali ke ruang kerja sementara lelaki itu mendapat mandat ke Nihon Enterprise.

"Orang sinting macam apa yang menyelesaikan proposal setebal ini dalam waktu tiga jam?" Begitulah kata Kawahara sembari menatap proposal di tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya sementara Furihata menertawakan ekspresi konyol lelaki itu. "Dan aku berani sumpah tidak ada kesalahan ejaan di dalamnya."

Entah kenapa Furihata merasa senang. "Yah, yang kita bicarakan di sini itu Akashi Seijuurou. Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan lelaki itu."

Kawahara terkekeh. "Oh, ada yang merasa bangga pada kekasihnya."

Wajah Furihata merona namun ia masih juga merasa waspada, melirik ke sekeliling. "Jangan membicarakan hal itu."

"Ah, maaf," tukas Kawahara, tersenyum menyesal. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Furi."

Furihata mengangguk, menepuk punggung lelaki itu kemudian meneruskan berjalan ke ruang kerjanya. Sejak tadi ia merasa begitu tenang, tentram, dan ia berharap ia bisa melewatkan hari ini dengan perasaan itu. Namun doanya tidak terkabul karena ia tahu-tahu saja berpapasan dengan Fukuda.

"H-Hai, Fukuda."

Lelaki itu tidak balas menyapa, menatap Furihata lama. "Kau terlihat lebih cerah."

Manik Furihata berbinar mendengar Fukuda berbicara dengan santai seolah tidak ada cek-cok yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ia tersenyum senang. Apa ini berarti Fukuda sudah memaafkannya dan mereka bisa kembali berteman? "Aku—"

Fukuda mencondongkan tubuh dan berucap dalam bisikan, "Sudah berapa banyak sperma Akashi yang dilumurkan di wajahmu?"

Furihata membatu. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan wajahnya pucat. Lalu pelan-pelan berubah merah dan panas. Ia malu. Bukan malu yang biasa ia rasakan saat bersama Akashi, namun malu karena dilecehkan. "K-Kami tidak…." Napasnya tercekat. "T-Tidak s-seperti yang k-kau pikirkan."

"Kau senang, kan? Menjadi budak pemuas nafsu Akashi."

Tangannya gatal ingin menutup telinga namun ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Dasar tidak normal. Penyakitan," dengus Fukuda dengan tatapan jijik yang terlihat jelas. "Lelaki macam apa yang membuka lebar kakinya untuk lelaki lain? Apa jangan-jangan kau perempuan? Tapi perempuan pun tidak serendah kau."

Furihata menggeleng. Ia menggeleng dan terus menggeleng. Dalam hatinya ia hanya berharap siapa saja bisa membawanya pergi dari sini.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kau terangsang saat Akashi melihat tubuh telanjangmu?" Fukuda tertawa. "Ah, atau malah kau terangsang saat melihat tubuh Akashi? Segitu inginnya kau memiliki harta Akashi sampai menggodanya?"

"Hei, Fukuda." Salah seorang pegawai menatap mereka penuh ingin tahu. "Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau menakuti Furihata."

Fukuda menatap sekeliling dan menyadari ada beberapa kumpulan orang yang sedang memerhatikan mereka. Ditatapnya Furihata yang menunduk menutupi telinga. "Bagaimana jadinya kalau kukatakan pada mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu Furihata Kouki sebenarnya tidak sepolos yang mereka kira?"

"…hentikan."

"Seorang pelacur homoseksual, toilet umum yang bisa dipakai siapa saja, bahkan sampai menggoda Akashi. Tidakkah kau merasa dirimu mem—"

"HENTIKAN!"

* * *

Ia mengerjap heran saat melihat lewat pintu kaca pegawai yang tadinya duduk manis bekerja tahu-tahu bergerombol di satu tempat. Awalnya ia pikir alasan mereka bergerombol adalah untuk urusan pekerjaan, namun saat gerombolan tersebut semakin ramai, ia mau tidak mau merasa jengkel. Apa ia membayar mereka untuk bergosip?

Berjalan ke luar sembari berusaha mengontrol emosi, ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Suasana hening seketika. Pegawai perempuan berusaha menyembunyikan betapa terpesonanya mereka pada Akashi sementara pegawai pria tampak agak takut.

"Ada apa?" Ia mengulang lagi dengan suara yang lebih tegas dan memaksa.

Akhirnya salah satu pria dari gerombolan itu buka suara. "I-Itu… k-kami dengar Fukuda dan Furihata—"

Aliran darahnya terasa berhenti sesaat sebelum mengalir deras. "Di mana mereka?"

"D-Di lift di dekat kantin."

Ia yakin saat ia berada di lapangan basket saat SMA pun ia tidak pernah berlari secepat yang ia lakukan sekarang. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu protektif terhadap sekretarisnya. Ia merasa mual hanya dengan mendengar nama Furihata dan Fukuda dalam satu kalimat. Ia hanya berharap Furihata baik-baik saja, ia berharap lelaki itu tidak menyakiti orang yang dikasihinya terlalu parah. Ia berharap…

…Furihata tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Dengan paru-paru yang terasa seperti terbakar dan napas tersengal-sengal, Akashi tetap berdiri dengan tegak dan berwibawa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia habis berlari secepat kilat, tidak juga ia tampak kesusahan menarik napas. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dengan bibir agak pucat, memandang sekeliling sebelum memaku irisnya pada sosok Furihata. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

"Akashi-_sama_."

Terdengar suara terkesiap dari berbagai arah, kebanyakan dari perempuan. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, semua hanya diam memandang Fukuda sampai akhirnya sepasang iris merah yang menyala-nyala ikut menatap lelaki itu.

"Fukuda Hiroshi." Suaranya terdengar begitu dingin hingga ia nyaris bisa merasakan orang-orang merinding mendengarnya. "Bereskan barang-barangmu dan pulang. Mulai hari ini kau tidak usah menginjakkan kaki di sini lagi."

Lagi-lagi orang-orang terkesiap. Mulai banyak yang berani berbisik-bisik membicarakan apa yang terjadi. Akashi memerhatikan Furihata. Lelaki itu diam tak bereaksi padahal ia yakin lelaki itu akan melarangnya memecat Fukuda. Ia menggigit bibir penuh amarah. Ini berarti Fukuda merusak mental Furihata cukup parah hingga tidak lagi peduli Akashi akan memecat sahabatnya.

"Bodoh sekali, Fukuda."

"Benar, benar."

"Kurasa dia sudah gila."

"Jelas. Hanya orang gila yang berani cari masalah dengan Pak Direktur."

"Mungkin Fukuda tidak tahu Furihata sekretaris Pak Direktur?"

"Mana mungkin, bodoh? Mereka kan sahabat karib!"

Akashi mendelik pada kumpulan-kumpulan pegawai di sekitarnya. "Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk bergosip, lebih baik pergi dan selesaikan pekerjaan kalian."

Setelah para pegawai mulai pergi satu per satu, Akashi kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada Furihata. Didengarnya Fukuda mendecih marah sebelum kemudian berjalan pergi dengan langkah berisik. Akhirnya tinggal Akashi dan Furihata berdua.

"Kouki."

Lelaki itu bergeming sesaat sebelum pelan-pelan menurunkan tangan yang digunakan untuk menutupi telinga. Ditatapnya Akashi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ayo—" Ayo, apa? Akashi kehilangan kata. "—kita kembali ke kantor."

* * *

Furihata masih duduk diam di sofa, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia tahu dari tadi Akashi sengaja menjaga jarak, sengaja tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Mungkin lelaki itu takut ia akan kembali histeris seperti kejadian lalu. Dan ia berterima kasih atas pengertian lelaki itu. Ia sendiri yakin ia akan histeris bila Akashi tadi memaksa mendekapnya atau bahkan hanya sekedar menggenggam tangannya.

Namun kini setelah lebih tenang, ia mengasihani lelaki itu. Lelaki mana yang harus menahan diri tidak menyentuh—sebutan apa yang pas untuk hubungan Akashi dan Furihata?—kekasihnya hanya karena kekasihnya _insecure_ dengan hubungan mereka? Ia merasa bersalah, ia merasa jahat tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada hubungan tidak jelas di antara mereka di saat Akashi begitu serius.

"Akashi-_sama_," panggilnya dengan suara agak parau, mengulurkan sebelah tangan.

Lelaki itu menyipitkan mata dan menggeleng tegas. "Tidak apa, aku tahu kau butuh waktu sendiri. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Furihata ikut menggeleng, menjulurkan tangannya semakin jauh ke depan. "Akashi-_san_."

Dilihatnya mata lelaki itu melebar terkejut sebelum kembali normal. Lelaki itu menghela napas dalam dan akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Furihata, membangkitkan seulas senyum tipis di bibir sang sekretaris. Perlahan digenggamnya tangan hangat itu dengan tangan dinginnya, diselipkan jemari ke celah-celah yang ada dan meremasnya erat. Senyum lelaki itu masih bertahan, memberikan keberanian bagi Akashi untuk mengecup punggung tangan lelaki itu, pelan dan lama.

"Kau tahu, Akashi-_san_?"

Getaran dalam suara Furihata semakin jelas terdengar dan Akashi sungguh sudah muak melihat tetesan bening air mengalir menuruni wajah orang yang amat ia kasihi. Ia merasa tidak berdaya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan tangisan Furihata.

"Hari ini," gumam lelaki itu pelan. "Aku baru sadar aku melepaskan semua yang kupunya agar bisa bersama dengan Akashi-_san_. Oleh karena itu aku—" Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. "—aku tahu ini egois, tapi bolehkah Akashi-_san_ berjanji bahwa Akashi-_san_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku? Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya, kalau aku harus kehilangan Akashi-_san_ juga, aku—"

Dibungkamnya bibir itu dalam sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Kau tidak kehilangan segalanya, Kouki. Kau masih punya teman dan keluarga—"

Furihata tertawa kecil. "Percayalah, Akashi-_san_. Kalau ayahku tahu, sudah bagus bila dia membiarkanku hidup."

Akashi tersenyum, menyeka air mata Furihata dengan jemarinya. Ia bisa membayangkan ayahnya sendiri juga pasti memarahinya habis-habisan karena telah mempermalukan nama besar keluarga Akashi atau apalah itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Furihata balas tersenyum dan mereka kembali berciuman. Ia bersyukur sofa yang mereka duduki terletak di pinggir ruangan sehingga sama sekali tidak terlihat dari pintu kaca. Saat itu ia untuk pertama kalinya mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya pada Akashi dengan berani, tidak terus mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Untuk kali itu saja ia ingin membebaskan diri dari segala macam hal yang selama ini mengikatnya. Ingin melupakan fakta bahwa mereka adalah Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki, direktur termuda perusahaan Akashi dan sekretarisnya, seorang laki-laki dan laki-laki dengan perasaan yang hanya bisa disebut cinta namun tidak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan bebas. Perasaan yang sama murninya dengan cinta orang lain namun disebut hina dan menjijikan.

Hanya karena mereka laki-laki yang jatuh cinta pada laki-laki.

Furihata mendorong dirinya mendekati Akashi, tanpa sadar duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu dan melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher lelaki itu. Bibirnya tidak pernah lepas dari bibir Akashi barang sedetik pun. Kebutuhan akan oksigen tidak bisa mengalahkan kebutuhan mereka akan satu sama lain. Dan saat itu Furihata akhirnya mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang di setiap napas kehidupan yang berharga.

Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang hingga dada terasa sesak seperti yang kini ia rasakan. Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang hingga ia tidak keberatan dengan sesak yang ia rasakan asal mereka tidak pernah terpisah.

Furihata memberanikan diri melumat bibir Akashi. Tubuhnya seolah terbakar mendengar Akashi mengerang saat ia menyelipkan lidah ke dalam bibir lelaki itu. Akashi menghisap lidahnya hingga ganti ia yang mengerang. Saliva mereka membasahi daerah sekitar bibir hingga mengalir ke dagu namun tidak ada yang peduli. Bibir mereka terus membuka dan menutup, menjepit bibir satu sama lain, memberikan gigitan dan hisapan pelan. Paru-parunya menjerit meminta oksigen namun ia belum mau berhenti. Diremasnya surai merah Akashi saat kepalanya mulai sakit. Di tengah gelapnya mata yang terpejam, ia bisa melihat bintang. Rasanya ingin pingsan namun saat Akashi mendorongnya menjauh, ia menarik lelaki itu mendekat kembali.

Akashi sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Furihata mendadak bersikap seperti ini.

Satu hal yang ia mengerti adalah, meskipun bibir mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain, air mata Furihata tidak sedetik pun berhenti.

* * *

**TBC.**

Bagi yang hanya menulis satu kata 'lanjut' di review dan berharap saya langsung update chapter baru.

Bagi yang tidak pernah memberikan review tapi sekali review malah berkata 'jangan kelamaan update'.

Coba ambil alat tulis. Atau coba buka aplikasi pengolah kata.

Lalu coba menulis.

Menulis dengan memahami karakter di dalamnya, dengan menggunakan perasaan, tidak semudah menulis satu kata 'lanjut'.

Best regards,

Sera.


	5. Chapter 5

Terima kasih sudah review chapter sebelumnya! ^^

Saya mendengarkan lagu dari A Great Big World yang berjudul **Say Something** saat menulis chapter ini, silakan diputar kalau memang punya lagunya. ^^

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou tidak tahu.

Ada sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu dan itu adalah hal yang sama sekali baru.

Sebab sesuatu ini, sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu, bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia pahami dengan mencari jawabannya pelan-pelan. Bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia tanyakan pada temannya. Bukan sesuatu yang bila ia tahu latar belakangnya maka ia bisa menganalisis dampak dari latar belakang tersebut terhadap sesuatu itu di masa kini.

Sesuatu ini, sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu, benar-benar kosong dalam pikirannya. Tidak ada satu data pun, tidak ada satu proses pun, dan karenanya tidak ada satu hasil pun.

Semua ini bermula dua tahun yang lalu. Di saat sesuatu ini—seseorang ini—dirasanya sering menatapnya lama dengan pandangan yang intens. Di saat ia balas menatap kepingan cokelat karamel yang bersinar-sinar dan bagaimana pemiliknya akan menunduk atau memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Di saat tubuh yang terlihat mungil bila dibandingkan dengan pegawainya yang lain akan berjengit di setiap sentuhan yang tidak disengaja, seolah ada listrik yang mengalir dari tubuhnya ke tubuh orang itu. Di saat rona kemerahan akan menghiasi wajah orang itu di setiap perhatian yang ia utarakan, setiap senyum yang ia berikan, setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan.

Di saat orang itu tersenyum—sesuatu yang cukup jarang terjadi—dan segalanya terasa seperti matahari, panas membara membutakan.

Akashi tidak tahu.

Akashi tidak tahu bahwa saat ia melihat senyum itu untuk pertama kalinya adalah saat ia mulai membiarkan dirinya jatuh tanpa pengaman, jatuh pada orang itu, jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya.

Ini bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, bukan juga segala hal romantis yang biasa diceritakan dalam novel romansa remaja atau kisah cinta yang difilmkan Walt Disney. Tidak ada peri jahat, kutukan kematian, dan jarum pentul. Tidak ada pertemuan dalam mimpi, monster yang buas, dan putri tidur yang hanya bisa disadarkan melalui ciuman cinta sejati. Bukan itu, tidak semulus itu. Bahkan jika ada pun Akashi bukan seorang pangeran. Dan cintanya bukan seorang putri.

Perasaan ini jauh lebih rumit dan bahkan jika ia tidak bisa menebas habis perasaan orang itu, harusnya ia lebih cepat sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin dengan begitu—ia berharap begitu—ia bisa mencegah nelangsa yang mereka rasakan mengetahui segalanya terlarang. Dramatis, memang. Namun bukankah hidup hanya sebuah sandiwara? Semakin dramatis semakin baik, tidak begitu kah?

Masalahnya adalah Akashi tidak tahu.

Akashi tidak tahu lelaki itu bisa memegang kendali atas dirinya begitu kuat dengan pertemuan yang begitu singkat.

Akashi tidak tahu sepasang iris karamel itu begitu memikat, begitu menawan. Ia tidak tahu senyum itu begitu adiktif, begitu candu.

Dan, sekali lagi, ia nelangsa menyadari senyum itu hampir musnah sejak ia mulai menjalin hubungan dengan orang itu.

* * *

Setelah hari itu Akashi harus pergi untuk urusan bisnis selama satu minggu.

Meninggalkan Furihata dengan segala macam kepusingan yang melanda otak lelaki itu bukanlah hal yang ingin Akashi lakukan namun ia profesional. Ia menyandang nama besar Akashi sebagai nama keluarganya maka ia harus profesional. Sejujurnya dengan meminta Kawahara menjaga lelaki itu pun ia sudah _out of character_ namun ia terpaksa berbuat demikian.

Furihata tidak bisa diprediksi, Akashi tidak pernah tahu, dan ia takut.

Jadi pahamilah bagaimana perasaannya saat ia kembali satu minggu kemudian dan melihat sudut bibir Furihata bengkak, lebam, biru, apalah namanya itu yang jelas intinya Furihata terluka dan tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk menebak Furihata habis berkelahi. Kita semua tahu Akashi lebih dari jenius.

Lelaki itu tersenyum padanya dan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan apapun.

Maka ia balas tersenyum dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan lelaki itu meski yang ia inginkan adalah ke rumah sakit dan melakukan operasi karena dadanya sakit. Teramat sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Akashi pelan, pelan hampir tidak terdengar, menyerupai bisikan.

Furihata tampak ragu sebelum buka suara. "Aku bertengkar dengan Fukuda."

"Kenapa?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu ia mulai mengirimkan barang-barang mengerikan ke apartemenku." Furihata menggigil sesaat dan Akashi tidak melewatkan reaksi itu. "Kau tahu? Bangkai binatang, kaca pecah, hal-hal semacam itu. Aku tidak mau terus hidup dalam ketakutan, Akashi. Maka kudatangi dia dan kami bertengkar."

Akashi tersenyum, membelai surai kecokelatan Furihata dengan hati-hati seolah lelaki itu adalah barang pecah belah yang mudah rusak. "Kau tidak melakukan satu hal yang paling penting."

Furihata menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Meneleponku," jawab Akashi dalam bisikan parau.

Satu hal yang menambah dosis rasa sakit di dada Akashi adalah kilatan rasa bersalah di manik karamel Furihata yang sangat Akashi sukai. Juga bagaimana lelaki itu langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah lain seolah dinding putih tanpa corak di ruangan ini luar biasa menarik daripada wajah tampan Akashi. Tandanya lelaki itu sempat berpikir untuk meneleponnya namun batal melakukan hal itu.

"Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku, kau tahu."

Lelaki itu tersenyum namun itu bukan senyum yang membutakan mata Akashi. Itu senyum terpaksa yang Akashi benci namun lebih sering Furihata tunjukkan semenjak mereka bersama. "Aku tidak bisa terus bergantung padamu, Akashi. Memang sampai kapan kau akan terus disisiku?"

"Selamanya, kalau kau mau."

Akashi mendengar lelaki itu tertawa namun ia tidak bahagia.

"Lagipula," Furihata melanjutkan seolah tidak mendengar kata-kata Akashi. "Aku bukan Cinderella yang diam saja disiksa ibu tirinya, bukan Putri Salju yang begitu saja memakan apel beracun tanpa rasa curiga."

Akashi menggeleng, perasaannya mengatakan ia tidak suka ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka berjalan. "Aku tahu."

"Aku tahu aku lemah, Akashi." Furihata akhirnya kembali menatap matanya. "Tapi seminggu ini aku terus berpikir dan aku sadar aku juga ingin menolongmu seperti kau menolongku. Aku juga ingin menjadi tempatmu bersandar."

Ia diam. Matanya awas menatap lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya, tahu bahwa kata-katanya belum selesai.

"Maksudku, kau tidak perlu terus memperlakukanku seperti Putri Tidur yang bahkan tidak bisa membuka mata tanpa pangerannya." Furihata tertawa canggung di akhir kalimat namun itu memperparah gejolak hati Akashi. "M-Maksudku, mungkin kau terkadang lupa bahwa aku laki-la—"

"Begitu? Terkadang aku lupa bahwa kau laki-laki?" Rasa sakit di dadanya digantikan dengan amarah yang membuncah. "Segala omong kosong yang kau katakan seolah-olah menuduh aku melihatmu sebagai perempuan. Tapi kurasa kau yang lupa bahwa hubungan kita sudah cukup intim hingga aku _tidak mungkin_ tidak sadar kau laki-laki."

Wajah lelaki itu memerah seketika, amat sadar dengan makna kalimat yang diutarakan Akashi.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang aku mulai menyesali keputusanku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu di sini selama seminggu, Kouki," geramnya berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. "Hanya tujuh hari dan lihat apa yang kau bicarakan. Biar kutebak. Ada orang yang mencekokimu macam-macam dan kau sama sekali tidak berniat memberitahuku siapa orang itu."

Furihata terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Fukuda Hiroshi, kah? Atau ada orang gila lain yang tidak kukenal?" Ia mendengus. "Aku bahkan bisa menebak apa yang mereka katakan padamu. Hal-hal bodoh mengenai hubungan sesama lelaki itu tabu dan bagaimana hidupku akan lebih baik bila aku bersama perempuan. Bahwa aku lebih suka bersama perempuan. Dan kau percaya pada mereka."

Furihata menggeleng kuat. Iris mata yang menatap langsung ke iris Akashi mengatakan lelaki itu sakit hati.

Ia menghela napas, merasakan amarahnya perlahan mereda. Bagaimana pun, ia benci menjadi penyebab lelaki itu bersedih.

"Katakan padaku, Kouki." Orang-orang mungkin akan tertawa mendengar nada memelas dan memohon dalam suaranya. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan yang membuatmu tidak percaya padaku? Yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu demi seorang perempuan."

Manik Furihata kini bergelimang cairan bening dan lelaki itu tampak kesal. "Bukan masalah apa yang kau lakukan atau tidak kau lakukan, Akashi. Bagaimana kalau kau buka mata dan lihat kenyataan? Suatu hari nanti kau memang akan meninggalkanku demi perempuan lain. Semua orang tahu itu. Sejak hari di mana kau dilahirkan dan menjadi penerus ayahmu, sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu."

Akashi berdiri, tidak lupa menggebrak meja Furihata keras. "Bahkan sampai saat ini pun kau masih juga tidak tahu semua yang rela kubuang demi mempertahankanmu."

Furihata ikut berdiri dan berseru jengkel, "Memang kau kira aku tidak mengorbankan apapun demi bersama denganmu?"

Akashi tertawa getir. Pelan sebelum kemudian semakin kencang. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi semua yang kau lakukan selama ini sandiwara atau bukan. Kau suka melihatku seperti ini, Kouki? Baru satu minggu yang lalu kau menciumku, memohon padaku agar tidak meninggalkanku dan kini satu minggu kemudian kau bertingkah seolah-olah ingin memutuskan segala hubungan denganku."

"Jadi begitu." Furihata mengangguk paham. "Menurutmu semua ini hanya sandiwara. Aku mengerti."

Hening melingkupi mereka dan selama sepersekian detik Akashi bisa merasa matanya berkaca-kaca. Cepat-cepat ia usir perasaan aneh tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan."

Wajah Furihata kaku tanpa ekspresi. Sorot matanya dingin.

Akashi menghela napas. Hatinya menjerit. Ia masih berharap Furihata akan memilih untuk tinggal. Bila lelaki itu tinggal, bila Furihata memilih bertahan di sisinya, ia bersumpah—

"Aku ingin hidupku kembali seperti sedia kala."

Ah.

Akashi bahkan masih ingat seperti apa aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Furihata saat lelaki itu berjalan melewatinya. Namun saat pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup, setelah Furihata berada di luar ruangan, memori Akashi berhenti di masa kini dan berputar ke masa lalu.

Ia mendengar suara.

Saat ia masih berumur kurang lebih sepuluh tahun.

Ia berdiri di selasar lorong suatu tempat yang sebagian besar di cat putih. Terdengar suara roda berputar bergesekan dengan lantai yang licin. Orang-orang berpakaian putih yang mendorong roda-roda itu berwajah panik. Seorang pria tua dengan stetoskop yang selalu tersenyum padanya kini menyerukan perintah-perintah yang tidak bisa ia tangkap. Pintu yang saat itu begitu besar untuk dirinya tertutup. Lampu merah menyala di samping pintu itu.

Ia ingat bagaimana ia berlari menggedor pintu tersebut.

Bagaimana ayahnya hanya duduk mematung di salah satu bangku yang ada tanpa ekspresi. Bagaimana sekretaris ayahnya berusaha menariknya menjauh.

_Ibu_.

Teriakannya saat itu.

Menggema di setiap jengkal bangunan yang didominasi warna putih itu.

Saat lampu di samping pintu besar tersebut mati dan orang-orang itu keluar dari dalam tanpa roda-roda yang tadi didorong mereka masuk, ia histeris. Ia menjerit. Ia melakukan apa saja sementara ayahnya perlahan bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Ibu_.

Teriaknya, berusaha melawan tangan sekretaris ayahnya yang mencengkeramnya dengan erat.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku_.

Pintu itu semakin mengecil di jarak pandangnya. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, berusaha menggapai pintu itu sementara kakinya menendang-nendang.

_Aku ingin bersama ibu_.

Saat segala usaha yang ia lakukan sia-sia, saat bagaimana ia dipaksa duduk di dalam mobil mewah di samping ayahnya dan sekretarisnya mulai menyalakan mobil, saat ia menoleh menatap ayahnya yang tanpa ekspresi di balik banyaknya air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

Ia mendengar suara.

Belasan tahun berlalu dan kini ia bisa mendengarnya lagi. Suara yang sama dengan yang ia dengar di mobil ayahnya waktu itu.

Suara hatinya yang retak, pecah, dan hancur.

Sejak saat itu ia bersumpah ia tidak akan menangis meraung-raung seperti saat itu lagi karena toh tidak ada yang peduli dan ayahnya malah akan memarahinya karena telah bersikap memalukan. Maka ia bersumpah ia tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Namun saat itu Akashi tidak tahu.

Akashi tidak tahu bahwa setelah belasan tahun berlalu ia akan mengalami rasa kehilangan itu sekali lagi.

Maka mengingkari sumpahnya, air mata mengalir menuruni wajahnya.

_Bila lelaki itu tinggal, bila Furihata memilih bertahan di sisinya, ia bersumpah_—

"—_I'll be the one if you want me to_."

* * *

Kawahara Kouichi tidak tahu.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa hari itu teman baiknya yang seharusnya bahagia karena sang kekasih telah kembali malah ke luar dari ruang kerja sang kekasih sambil menahan air mata.

Untungnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing namun ia memperhatikan dan segera menyusul Furihata. Lelaki itu terus berjalan melalui tangga darurat, naik dan naik dan naik sampai mereka tiba di atap perusahaan. Ia bersumpah bila masih ada tangga yang bisa dinaiki, teman baiknya itu mungkin sudah terus naik sampai ke surga.

Ia tidak tahu alasan di balik air mata itu namun ia bisa menebak.

Mungkin Akashi marah karena bibir Furihata bengkak.

Mungkin Furihata jengkel karena Akashi mengancam ingin membunuh Fukuda.

Mungkin, mungkin, mungkin, begitu banyak mungkin hingga kepalanya hampir pecah.

Namun tidak ada satu alasan pun yang cukup logis untuk menjelaskan air mata Furihata sebab ia tahu semarah apa pun Akashi, ia tidak pernah membuat Furihata menangis.

"Furi—"

"Sudah selesai, Kawahara." Sepertinya Furihata masih cukup sadar untuk merasakan keberadaannya. "Semua sudah selesai. Akhirnya hidupku kembali seperti semula."

Perkataan Furihata sama sekali di luar perkiraan Kawahara. "Kenapa?"

"Aku lelah. Semenjak kami bersama semuanya terasa melelahkan."

Anehnya, ia merasa marah dan jengkel mendengar kalimat itu. "Lelah?" Suaranya meninggi tanpa sadar.

Furihata terdiam dan diamnya lelaki itu membuat pikiran Kawahara menjalar ke mana-mana. Ia teringat seminggu yang lalu, ketika ia sedang lelap tertidur dan mendengar bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi dan ketukan pelan. Ia teringat ia berjalan ke ambang pintu dengan kesal, siap memaki orang gila yang berani mengganggu tidurnya di tengah malam. Ia teringat semua makian yang ia siapkan sirna ketika bersitatap dengan sepasang iris merah yang tampak letih.

_Tolong jaga Kouki untukku_, begitu kata suara yang terdengar sama letihnya dengan dua iris merah itu. _Fukuda Hiroshi pasti akan mencari cara untuk mengganggunya selama aku pergi jadi tolong jaga dia_.

Ia teringat bagaimana ia gelagapan dan menggigil begitu angin malam bertiup. Ia teringat bagaimana ia langsung sadar betapa tipisnya pakaian atasannya. Ia teringat bagaimana ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia teringat bagaimana atasannya tersenyum tipis seolah memintanya agar jangan gugup.

_Kondisi mentalnya agak tidak stabil, seperti remaja zaman sekarang_, lelaki itu berkata lagi. _Maka dari itu orang lebih mudah menyerangnya karena ia kelihatannya takut pada segala hal_.

Ia teringat bagaimana ia meringis menyadari betapa benarnya kalimat yang diucapkan atasannya. Furihata memang labil. Dan ia bisa melihat betapa sifat Furihata yang itu melukai pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Luka yang dalam.

_Tolong jaga dia untukku_.

"Benar. Aku lelah."

Cukup.

Ia tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Furihata dan diingatkan akan permintaan Akashi malam itu. Tanpa sadar—untuk pertama kalinya—tangannya melayang ke wajah Furihata dan besar kemungkinan memperparah luka di sudut bibir lelaki itu.

"Lelah. Konyol."

Ia mengeluarkan suara aneh yang terdengar seperti campuran tawa dan dengusan.

Furihata mengerjap bingung, sebelah tangan memegang wajah. "Apa yang—"

"Kalau ada yang merasa lelah dalam hubungan kalian, seharusnya itu Akashi bukan kau!"

Aneh. Padahal itu bukan masalahnya. Padahal ia seharusnya tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi kenapa dadanya sesak dan tenggorokannya kering? Kenapa ia ingin menangis? Kenapa ia merasa kasihan pada Akashi yang jelas-jelas tidak butuh dikasihani? Kenapa ia—untuk pertama kalinya—merasa marah, jengkel, nyaris benci pada teman dekatnya yang satu ini?

Furihata menatapnya tidak percaya. "Menurutmu ini… ini salahku?"

Kawahara menggeleng kuat-kuat. Betapa ia ingin meninju Furihata agar lelaki itu mengerti. "Aku tahu kau menderita, Furi. Aku tahu Fukuda memang teman pecundang brengsek yang selalu menyakiti hatimu sejak kau dan Akashi berhubungan. Aku tahu seberapa banyak hinaan dan cacian yang kau terima karena bertahan di sisi Akashi. Aku tahu kau takut."

Ia terengah-engah, meneriakkan setiap kata dengan jelas sambil berharap Furihata bisa memproses kata-katanya.

"Kau banyak berkorban," suaranya memelan. "Tapi bukankah Akashi juga demikian?"

Dilihatnya lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Di situlah masalahnya, Kawahara. Aku banyak berkorban, dia berkorban lebih banyak lagi. Tapi hubungan ini tetap tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Aku menderita, dia menderita. Apa alasan untuk mempertahankan ini lebih lama lagi?"

"Hubungan kalian tidak berjalan atau kau yang tidak mau menjalankannya?"

Furihata tertegun.

"Sebab dari apa yang kulihat saat Akashi datang ke apartemenku tengah malam minggu lalu dan memohon padaku untuk menjagamu, dia ingin mempertahankan apa yang kalian miliki meskipun itu tidak gampang."

Manik lelaki itu melebar. "Dia… apa?"

Kawahara tersenyum terpaksa. "Tidak penting lagi, bukan? Kau tahu, Furi? Saat ini aku sungguh sangat kecewa dan marah padamu."

"Aku—"

"Dia Akashi Seijuurou, Furi. Banyak wanita kaya raya yang mengemis menjadi pasangannya. Tapi dia ternyata lelaki bodoh yang lebih memilih bertahan dengan orang yang akhirnya mencampakkannya begitu saja."

"Aku tidak—"

Kawahara menatap Furihata dingin. "Asal kau tahu saja, perjalanan bisnis selama seminggu ke Kyoto itu sebenarnya bukan hanya tentang bisnis."

"Apa… maksudmu?"

"Dari gosip yang kudengar, Akashi senior merasa sudah waktunya bagi Pak Direktur untuk menikah. Maka dilaksanakanlah _miai_ dengan wanita-wanita terbaik di seantero Jepang."

Melihat Furihata membeku karena _shock_ dan berusaha mencerna perkataannya, ia menghela napas dan berjalan turun, kali ini menggunakan lift karena ia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menggunakan tangga. Kenapa ia selalu menjadi orang yang harus mencekoki akal sehat ke otak sahabatnya? Belum selesai ia menceramahi Fukuda karena _homophobia_-nya yang berlebihan, sekarang ia bahkan harus ikut campur dalam urusan cinta Furihata. Memangnya ia orangtua mereka? Konyol.

Kembali ke ruangan kerjanya, ia agak terlambat menyadari orang-orang yang tadi sangat fokus sampai tidak sadar Furihata melewati mereka dengan tampang ingin menangis kini bergerombol di satu tempat. Mata mereka tertuju ke satu tempat: pintu ruang kerja Akashi.

"_Ano_… ada apa dengan Pak Direktur?"

Salah satu pegawai yang menempati bilik tepat di samping biliknya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Ayah Akashi-_sama_ mendadak datang dan masuk ke ruangan Akashi-_sama_ bersama seorang gadis yang cantik sekali."

Jantung Kawahara berdebar kencang. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Kawahara, apa yang—"

Ia menoleh dan melihat Furihata berdiri di sampingnya, agak terengah. Mungkin temannya yang bodoh ini memilih berlari menuruni tangga darurat. Tapi belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa, pintu ruang direktur akhirnya terbuka. Atasan mereka sendiri yang membukanya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu bisa melihat bagaimana Akashi senior berjalan dengan elegan, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah dan aura bahagia menguar dari tubuh tegap lelaki itu. Tepat pada saat itu, Akashi menoleh ke luar ruangan dan Kawahara bersumpah iris merah itu bertaut dengan iris karamel sahabatnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sesaknya atmosfer yang mengelilingi mereka.

Sampai sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan yang hanya dirasakan Kawahara, Furihata, dan Akashi.

"Seijuurou-_san_?"

Ternyata di belakang Akashi senior, berdiri seorang gadis yang sangat cantik tidak jauh dari pintu ruang kerja Akashi. Iris merah itu berpaling dari Furihata untuk menatap gadis itu. Gadis yang dengan berani memanggil nama kecil atasan mereka.

Ia bisa mendengar napas Furihata tercekat saat Akashi tersenyum sebelum melangkah tepat di samping gadis itu. Gadis itu balas tersenyum, mengamit lengan Akashi dan ia yakin semua orang di ruangan itu dapat melihat betapa serasinya mereka.

Kawahara menelan ludah.

Akashi mengiyakan permintaan ayahnya.

* * *

Furihata Kouki tidak tahu.

Dulu ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu menginginkan Akashi, ia tidak tahu kenapa setelah ia mendapatkan Akashi ia malah ingin kabur. Dan ia berpikir bila ia bisa melepaskan diri dari Akashi, mungkin hidupnya akan kembali seperti semula dan sesak di dadanya bisa hilang. Ia tidak perlu lagi takut Fukuda akan menghinanya, mengirimkan barang-barang menjijikan ke rumahnya. Ia tidak perlu lagi takut bila orangtuanya menelepon dan menanyakan alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah membawa calon istri ke rumah.

Namun ternyata ia salah.

Melepaskan diri dari Akashi dan melihat lelaki itu digandeng wanita lain sama sekali tidak membuat sesak di dadanya hilang. Perkataan demi perkataan Kawahara berputar kembali di pikirannya.

_Kalau ada yang merasa lelah dalam hubungan kalian, seharusnya itu Akashi bukan kau!_

_Hubungan kalian tidak berjalan atau kau yang tidak mau menjalankannya?_

…_dia ingin mempertahankan apa yang kalian miliki meskipun itu tidak gampang._

_Akashi senior merasa sudah waktunya bagi Pak Direktur untuk menikah. Maka dilaksanakanlah miai dengan wanita-wanita terbaik di seantero Jepang._

Begitu Akashi melewatinya tanpa memandangnya sama sekali, begitu ia yakin Akashi sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu, tubuhnya terasa dingin dan napasnya sesak.

Ia akan kehilangan Akashi untuk selamanya.

Ia telah kehilangan Akashi untuk selamanya.

_Memang sampai kapan kau akan terus disisiku?_

_Selamanya, kalau kau mau._

_Selamanya_, itu yang ditawarkan Akashi.

Dan Furihata menolak lelaki itu mentah-mentah.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis. Ini pilihannya. Ia tahu ia selalu seperti ini. Satu detik bilang mau, dan detik berikutnya bilang tidak mau. Ia tahu ia sudah menyusahkan Akashi dengan sifatnya yang plin-plan. Maka kali ini ia tidak akan menangis dan menyesali pilihannya. Ia tidak akan menyusahkan Akashi lagi. Ia yang meninggalkan Akashi, bukan sebaliknya. Hatinya sakit karena kesalahannya sendiri.

_Tapi_, benaknya berbisik menggoda, _Akashi bilang Akashi suka sifat plin-plan Furihata_.

Saat ia meminta maaf karena sifatnya yang plin-plan, Akashi tersenyum padanya dan berkata lelaki itu tidak keberatan.

_Sikapmu yang berubah-ubah membuatku bertanya-tanya kapan aku bisa melihat sisi manismu lagi_.

_Jangan mengingkari apa yang terjadi antara kau dan aku lebih dari ini_, begitu permintaan Akashi dan ia mengiyakan. Namun lihat apa yang ia lakukan. Sampai akhir, ia terus mengingkari Akashi. Ia tidak pernah mengakui hubungan mereka.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sesak. Napasnya sesak. Ia bisa melihat segalanya berubah kuning, lalu ungu, lalu merah, berganti-ganti.

"F-Furihata? Oi, Furi, kau—"

Ah.

Hal terakhir yang Furihata lihat adalah senyum Akashi.

Sebelum segalanya menjadi hitam.

* * *

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

* * *

TBC.

Saya hampir nangis beberapa kali saat nulis chapter ini meski pun ini nggak segitu sedihnya. X'D Mungkin karena lagunya yang benar-benar bikin baper. Di atas adalah sepenggal lirik dari lagu **Say Something**.

Saya lagi _on fire_ nih. Kayaknya ini update tercepat selama ini hehe. Maaf saya gampang baper, gampang tersinggung, dan selalu lama banget update. Ini chapter kesukaan saya dari semua chapter TFIOS. Akhirnya saya mengakui saya ini maso. Semoga kalian juga suka chapter ini. Chapter berikutnya saya masih ingin menyiksa AkaFuri, semoga dapat ide ya. Oh ya, maaf OOC dan saya sadar kok gaya menulis saya sangat puitif dan drama banget. Kasarnya, agak lebay. Semoga kalian gak merinding bacanya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Btw saya senang kalian sangat perhatian dengan author's note saya karena di chapter lalu saya memang lagi 'ngambek'. XD Saya minta maaf untuk itu. _But still, I love you guys_. Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih telah review chapter sebelumnya! MUAH!**

Saya benar-benar minta maaf tapi saya terpaksa harus menyita waktu kalian sebentar karena ada lebih dari satu review yang mempertanyakan kenapa Akashi begitu cepat berpindah ke lain hati, maka saya di sini ingin menjelaskan.

Begini, dalam cerita ini Akashi bukan laki-laki biasa. Dia laki-laki dewasa berusia kepala dua yang telah mewarisi perusahaan keluarga Akashi sebagai Direktur Utama. Dia punya tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai penerus untuk menghasilkan keturunan.

Dan kalau kita pikir lagi, mental Akashi sedang terganggu karena Furihata meninggalkan Akashi. Akashi shock, kaget, terkejut, dan sangat merasa kehilangan. Dia depresi karena terakhir kali ia ditinggalkan orang yang ia sayang adalah saat ibunya meninggal. Jadi dalam kondisi emosi yang tidak stabil, ayahnya datang dan memerintah Akashi untuk makan malam dengan pasangan perjodohannya dan Akashi sembarangan menyetujui tanpa dipikirkan dulu.

Saya harap setelah ini tidak ada kesalahpahaman atas tindakan Akashi.

Selamat membaca! ^^

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Sei-_chan_?"

Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis tengah duduk berdampingan dalam mobil hitam mewah yang tidak banyak digunakan di Jepang. Sang pemuda menatap tepat ke depan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca sementara sang gadis menatap si pemuda, jelas terlihat frustasi karena tidak tahu apa yang bergejolak dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

"Jawab aku," desak gadis itu ketika tak kunjung mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, wajahnya menunjukkan ia sebenarnya tidak ingin diajak bicara. "Banyak yang kupikirkan. Bagian mana yang ingin kau dengar?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir kuat-kuat seolah sedang menahan luapan segala perasaan yang ia rasakan. "Kau tahu bagian mana. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat Paman Masaomi mengundangku dan ayahku makan malam dengan calon tunanganmu."

"Kau selalu suka melebih-lebihkan masalah, Satsuki. Satu makan malam tidak sama artinya dengan sebuah pertunangan."

Akhirnya luapan perasaan itu meledak juga. Diputarnya tubuh menghadap si pemuda, tidak peduli lagi bahwa ada supir dan sekretaris pribadi ayah si pemuda di kursi depan. "Begitu ya, Sei-_chan_? Itu kan menurutmu. Paman Masaomi malah sudah memberikan indikasi kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang akan melahirkan anakmu."

Si pemuda bergerak sedikit di kursi, tampak jengkel dan tidak nyaman mendengar gaya bicara si gadis yang agak vulgar. "Nah, aku sendiri tidak ingin siapa-siapa melahirkan anakku."

"Oh, sudahlah!" dengus si gadis tidak sabar. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar soal keturunanmu. Bisa tidak kau hentikan sandiwara konyol ini? Kau jelas-jelas tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Maaf mengecewakan tapi aku tidak tahu—"

"Furihata-_san_!" jerit si gadis. "Aku bicara soal Furihata-_san_!"

Seringai puas yang sarat kemenangan terukir di bibir si gadis, senang melihat lelaki itu ternyata bisa terlihat tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan mereka yang menandakan lelaki itu dari tadi memang sengaja menghindar.

Namun tampaknya si pemuda masih ingin bersandiwara.

"Ada apa dengan sekretarisku?"

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya, Sei-_chan_. Aku melihat caramu menatap dia. Jadi kenapa kau malah makan malam dengan wanita lain?"

Pemuda itu diam dengan wajah kaku. Si gadis sudah hampir yakin pemuda itu tak akan menjawab tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. "Dari caramu bicara sejak tadi, orang akan mengira aku yang mencampakkan dia."

"Lho, memangnya bukan kau yang—" Gadis itu tercekat, pelan-pelan menyadari maksud kalimat si pemuda. "Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau katakan benar? Kau yang dicampakkan?"

"Kutanya padanya apa yang dia inginkan."

"Dan dia menjawab dia ingin kalian berpisah?"

Si gadis merasa bersalah saat melihat guratan sakit hati di wajah tampan si pemuda yang hanya bertahan sepersekian detik. Ia merasa bersalah membicarakan hal yang membuat si pemuda sedih namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Tidak persis demikian." Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi kurasa aku tidak cukup bodoh hingga salah menafsirkan arti dari tindakannya."

"Tapi—"

"Pembicaraan kita cukup sampai di sini."

Bahkan si gadis pun tidak sampai hati untuk memaksa si pemuda lebih lanjut.

Tidak ketika si pemuda memejamkan mata erat-erat dan menopang dagu di sisi mobil, terlihat amat terluka dengan percakapan singkat mereka.

* * *

Kawahara yang mencemaskan kondisi Furihata yang baru saja pingsan memutuskan untuk mengantar lelaki itu pulang.

Namun rupanya temannya itu tidak ingin pulang ke rumah melainkan ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan minum-minum. Ingin tenggelam dalam pikiran. Ia yang juga berharap minum-minum bisa melegakan hati Furihata, dengan senang hati mengajak lelaki itu ke kedai yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi bertiga. Kedai kotor yang sebenarnya menyajikan sajian yang enak.

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Bartender dengan wajah ekstra mengantuk tampaknya mengenali mereka dan langsung meletakkan dua gelas bir dingin di meja mereka. Kawahara selalu mengagumi kemampuan bartender itu mengenali pelanggan meski matanya nyaris tertutup saking mengantuknya. Mungkin karena mereka adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadikan tempat ini sebagai langganan.

Furihata awalnya melamun sejenak sebelum meneguk gelasnya dalam tegukan besar. Kawahara baru berhasil menghabiskan setengah gelas pertama saat Furihata sudah mulai meneguk gelas ketiga.

"Furi, pelan-pelan," ujarnya jengkel, berusaha merebut gelas temannya namun sia-sia. "Hei! Kalau kau tidak berhenti sekarang, akan kutinggalkan kau di sini sendiri."

Furihata masih tidak berhenti.

Kawahara nyaris menggunakan kekerasan untuk merebut gelas itu ketika Furihata mulai menangis sesenggukan. Hatinya mencelos seketika dan hilanglah hasrat untuk merebut apapun dari temannya itu.

"Furi—"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Hanya Kawahara yang menoleh ke sumber suara itu karena Furihata masih sibuk menangisi diri sendiri. Matanya memicing memperingatkan. "Kalau kau berniat menghina Furihata setelah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi, aku akan menghajarmu."

Lelaki dengan lebam di pipi yang tadi bersuara mendengus pelan dan mengambil tempat di samping Kawahara. "Sudah cukup aku dihajar oleh si bodoh itu."

Kawahara berdecih, sengaja menatap lelaki di sampingnya sinis. "Ini kabar bahagia untukmu. Si bodoh ini memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Akashi. Tapi malah menangis saat Akashi pergi dengan pasangan _miai_-nya."

Lelaki itu—Fukuda Hiroshi—terdiam, sesekali melirik sahabat yang sudah ia hina dan ia sakiti. Perlahan ia menghela napas. "Dia benar-benar mencintai Akashi, ya? Si bodoh itu."

"Ha?" Kawahara dikejutkan dengan perubahan sikap Fukuda yang tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa ini salahku."

Ia mendengus. "Memangnya apa yang _bukan_ salahmu?"

Lelaki itu tertawa pahit. "Kau benar. Saat ia menghajarku kemarin-kemarin, kukatakan padanya aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia coba pertahankan dari hubungannya dengan Akashi sebab cepat atau lambat Akashi pasti akan menikah dengan seorang wanita."

Mendengar itu, ia mencubit pinggang lelaki itu keras tanpa ampun. "Kau!" bentaknya kesal. "Rupanya kau yang menyebabkan Furi meragukan Akashi!"

"HENTIKAN, BODOH!" jerit Fukuda, cepat-cepat pindah ke samping Furihata sembari mengelus pinggangnya. "Ugh, dasar iblis."

Saat bartender mulai menahan jatah bir tambahan untuk Furihata dikarenakan lelaki itu minum terlalu banyak, Furihata mulai menjarah bir Kawahara, menghentikan pertengkaran Kawahara dengan Fukuda. Lelaki itu bahkan masih tidak menyadari keberadaan orang yang sudah menyusahkan hidupnya.

"Hei, hentikan, Furi," ujar Kawahara cemas. "Sudah cukup."

"Aku—" Furihata meremas bahu Kawahara, menangis tersedu-sedu. "—mencintainya, Kawahara."

Kedua teman Furihata membeku. Kawahara merasa kasihan sementara Fukuda merasa bersalah. Di saat itu, suara nyaring seorang gadis memecah keheningan yang tadinya hanya diisi tangis Furihata. Gadis itu memanggil nama lelaki yang masih juga menangis, membuat Kawahara dan Fukuda menoleh dan terkejut saat menyadari siapa gadis itu.

"Furihata-_san_—"

"Aku… mencintai Akashi."

Tangis Furihata kini teredam di bahunya. Ia menatap gadis yang ia kenal dengan nama Momoi itu dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Menyadari Kawahara bingung harus menenangkan Furihata atau menjelaskan situasi mereka pada Momoi, Fukuda mengambil alih.

"_Ano_, Momoi," mulai Fukuda hati-hati. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena kini Momoi ikut menangis.

"Sudah kuduga," isak gadis itu pelan, menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Sudah kuduga ini salah paham. Sudah kuduga Furihata-_san_ masih menyukai Sei-_chan_."

Mendengar itu, Kawahara mengisyaratkan agar Fukuda menggantikan tempatnya menjaga Furihata sebab ia dan Momoi punya dua keping _puzzle_ yang belum disatukan. Ia akan menceritakan apa yang Momoi ingin tahu dan ia berharap gadis itu balas menceritakan apa yang gadis itu ketahui. Maka duduklah Momoi di samping Kawahara dan keduanya mulai bertukar cerita sementara Fukuda mengusap punggung Furihata yang mulai menyeberang ke alam mimpi meski masih sesenggukan.

Ketika akhirnya dua orang itu selesai mencerna informasi yang mereka inginkan, Furihata sudah tertidur lelap dan Fukuda kembali mengeluhkan protes untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ayo cepat antar dia pulang. Aku sudah pegal-pegal, nih."

Kawahara tersenyum pada Momoi dan bangkit berdiri. "Terima kasih telah menceritakan semuanya, Momoi. Ikutlah dengan kami. Setelah mengantar Furi, kami bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh?" Gadis itu ikut berdiri dengan bingung. "T-Tapi kita belum menyelesaikan masalahnya."

Lelaki itu menghela napas. "Menurutku lebih baik seperti ini. Sebenarnya sebelum Furi mabuk, ia berkata ingin melepaskan Akashi. Ia melarangku berkata macam-macam dan jangan mendengarkan ocehannya saat mabuk."

Iris Momoi agak meredup. Wajahnya sarat kekecewaan. Ia tersenyum maklum kemudian mengikuti dua lelaki itu membawa Furihata pulang sambil berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menghubungi Akashi.

* * *

Pagi itu jika bukan karena aroma makanan yang membuat perutnya keroncongan, rasanya Furihata akan bertahan tak bergerak di tempat tidur sampai selamanya. Kedua matanya perih dan bengkak, kepalanya super sakit, dan sekujur tubuhnya bau alkohol. Memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum mengecek siapa yang membobol masuk rumahnya pagi-pagi, matanya berkunang-kunang ketika ia berdiri. Akhirnya setelah usaha ekstra, ia berhasil menyingkirkan bau alkohol dari tubuhnya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih ke dapur. Kepalanya masih sakit.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Furi?"

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menyadari siapa yang tengah memasak sarapan di dapurnya. "Kawahara?"

"_Osu_."

Mendengar sebuah suara lain, ia menoleh ke meja makan dan menemukan seseorang tengah menata meja. Matanya melebar dan sakit kepalanya terlupakan untuk sesaat. "F-Fukuda? A-Apa yang kalian—"

Kawahara mendekatinya sambil tersenyum lebar, mendorongnya ke salah satu kursi di meja makan. "Kami tahu kau pasti akan mengalami _hangover_ parah jadi kami meminjam kuncimu dan datang ke sini pagi-pagi." Lelaki itu meletakkan sepiring omelet di depannya. "Bagaimana kepalamu?"

Furihata dilanda perasaan terharu. "Sangat sakit. Uh, terima kasih kalian mau repot-repot begini."

Meski ia sebenarnya heran kenapa Fukuda kembali baik padanya tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Mungkin Kawahara memberitahu Fukuda bahwa ia tidak lagi—

Ah.

Wajahnya menggelap mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Ada apa?"

Ia terperanjat, terkejut karena Fukuda yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya. "Ah, tidak. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

Lelaki itu mendengus, menyodorkan sebutir aspirin dan segelas air hangat padanya yang ia terima dengan senang hati. Apa keinginannya terkabul? Apa hidupnya benar-benar kembali seperti sedia kala? Meski hatinya masih nyeri setiap kali ia memikirkan tentang lelaki yang telah mencuri separuh jiwanya, keberadaan dua temannya sangat membantu menenangkan kondisinya.

Kawahara duduk di sampingnya dan memasang raut wajah hati-hati. "Kau pikir kau bisa bekerja hari ini?"

Ia terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut. Pada akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk ragu. "Kalau aku tidak masuk, rasanya seperti menghindar."

"Memang kenapa?" Fukuda mendelik tidak mengerti. "Apa salahnya menghindari sumber patah hatimu?"

Kawahara dan Furihata saling bertukar pandang sebelum mereka tertawa bersama. Fukuda yang bersikap sama seperti dulu benar-benar menyenangkan. Sebenarnya kalau bisa Furihata ingin memiliki teman dan juga cintanya, namun tampaknya ia harus mengorbankan salah satu bila ingin bersama yang lain. Dan bila mengorbankan Akashi berarti ia mendapatkan Fukuda kembali, rasanya ia bisa mencoba untuk bertahan meski belum tentu akan berhasil.

"Aku mau siap-siap dulu."

Kawahara mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kami tunggu di depan. Ini kuncimu."

Ketika Furihata selesai bersiap-siap dan membuka pintu apartemennya, kedua temannya tersenyum padanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan ke luar." Kawahara menepuk pundaknya.

Ketiganya berjalan bersama menuju perusahaan Akashi. Di pertengahan, Fukuda memisahkan diri, mengingatkan Kawahara dan Furihata bahwa lelaki itu sudah dipecat. Mereka sudah sama sekali lupa dengan kejadian itu. Furihata meminta maaf dan amat merasa bersalah namun Fukuda mengatakan ia sudah tidak mengingat masalah itu lagi. Lelaki itu pamit sambil tersenyum dan kedua orang yang ditinggalkan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, Furi?"

Furihata tahu temannya khawatir. Ia tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak apa, sudah kubilang kan aku tetap harus bekerja."

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Maksud pertanyaanku adalah, apa kau yakin ingin melepaskan Akashi?"

Ia terdiam. Iris karamelnya meredup dan luka di hatinya seolah kembali terbuka. "Aku tidak tahu, Kawahara. Tapi untuk saat ini aku memutuskan akan berhenti mengganggunya. Jadi jangan menanyakan hal ini lagi karena aku takut pertahananku akan goyah dan aku akan kembali memohon padanya."

Kawahara mengangguk dan memang benar. Sepanjang perjalanan, lelaki itu tidak pernah membicarakan Akashi lagi. Hal itu membuat Furihata merasa lebih baik. Namun perasaan itu tidak bertahan lama karena setelah menguatkan diri untuk mendorong pintu ruang kerja Akashi—jemarinya sedikit gemetar saat mendorong pintu itu—ia mendapati lelaki itu sudah berada di dalam.

Bersama dengan wanita cantik yang kemarin.

Napasnya tercekat dan ia merasa nyaris pingsan seperti kemarin tapi agaknya ia berhasil menyeret kakinya ke meja kerjanya. Tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan, ia mulai menyapa. Betapa leganya ia saat didengarnya suaranya sangat, sangat normal.

Wanita itu membalas sapaannya namun tidak atasannya.

Yah, ia sudah bisa menduga. Tidak apa-apa, ia menguatkan diri. Tidak masalah bila pemuda itu tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Mungkin itu akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Tapi sejak kapan segalanya pernah menjadi lebih mudah? Tidak pernah, kali ini pun tidak. Sebab semakin lama ia berada di dalam ruangan itu, rasanya semakin sesak dan tidak tertahankan. Ketegangan di antara mereka semakin jelas. Bahkan meski si wanita terkadang akan mengajak salah satu dari mereka bicara, ruangan itu tetap terasa hening baginya.

"Kau sekretaris pribadi Seijuurou-_san_?"

"Ah, ya, saya sekretaris pribadi Pak Direktur."

"Begitu." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir Seijuurou-_san_ akan berbuat macam-macam dengan sekretarisnya."

Ia hampir yakin—ah, tidak, ia seratus persen yakin Akashi tengah membuat lubang di kepalanya melalui tatapan yang intens itu. Ia memaksakan tawa canggung. Oh, andai wanita itu tahu apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Akashi. "Benar, jangan khawatir."

Begitulah percakapan pertama antara Furihata dengan wanita yang sepertinya merupakan calon istri Akashi. Ia merasa wanita itu wanita yang baik dan ramah. Namun pelan-pelan ada sesuatu yang gelap dan berat bersarang di dadanya, semakin lama semakin besar.

Setiap kali wanita itu menyuarakan perhatian-perhatian kecil pada Akashi, ia teringat bagaimana dulu itu adalah tugasnya. Melihat tugasnya kini menjadi tugas calon istri Akashi, hatinya sakit. Terlebih lagi ketika ia melihat cara Akashi menatap wanita itu seolah-olah ada sesuatu di antara dua orang tersebut.

Ia sudah mencapai batas ketika ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana. Ia butuh udara segar. Maka senormal dan secepat yang ia bisa, keluarlah ia dari ruangan itu. Setelah keluar pun ia masih berjalan, setiap langkah semakin cepat dari langkah sebelumnya.

"Furihata, awas!"

Peringatan seperti itu selalu datang terlambat karena detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan dirinya menabrak rekan kerjanya yang mengakibatkan kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai. Ia menggumamkan permintaan maaf dan sudah separuh membantu membereskan kertas-kertas yang jatuh saat ia dan rekan yang ia tabrak menyadari tetesan-tetesan kemerahan di atas kertas.

"Astaga." Napas rekan kerjanya tertahan. Lelaki itu menatap tangan yang tengah memegang sebuah _cutter_. "Lenganmu pasti tergores _cutter_ ini saat kau menabrakku tadi."

Mendengar kalimat itu, barulah Furihata merasakan perih di lengannya yang kini berdarah. "Ah, aku tidak sadar. Mungkin sebaiknya aku obati dulu sebelum terjadi infeksi."

"Kusarankan kau ke dokter. Pisau _cutter_ ini besi." Lelaki itu tampak cemas. "Tidak karatan sih, tapi lebih baik tetap diperiksa."

Furihata masih tampak agak linglung namun ia berhasil tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu."

"Tidak masalah."

Kawahara yang mengawasi kejadian itu cepat-cepat menghampiri Furihata dan membawanya ke klinik perusahaan. Mereka mengobati luka gores itu dalam diam, tidak ada yang bicara. Beberapa kali Furihata meringis ketika Kawahara menekan lukanya terlalu kencang.

"Kurasa lebih baik ditutup perban."

Ia berjengit. "Jangan berlebihan. Lenganku hanya tergores."

Kawahara memutar mata. "Memang, tapi setidaknya perban akan terlihat lebih rapi dibanding kapas-kapas bernoda betadine yang ditempeli hansaplast."

"Sudahlah." Furihata menarik lengannya menjauh dan entah kenapa Kawahara merasa pemuda itu juga menutup diri ketika melakukan itu. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kawahara menatap teman baiknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Furihata tersenyum. "Aku _mencoba_ untuk baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

Dan lelaki itu diam, terasa lama sekali, sebelum menghela napas tanda menyerah. Irisnya menatap iris cokelat redup Furihata lekat-lekat. Ia yakin ekspresinya pasti sarat akan putus asa. Sebelah lengannya terjulur, menangkup wajah teman dekatnya lembut. Dilakukan dengan perlahan seolah memegang barang pecah belah. Untuk sesaat tak ada yang bicara meski Furihata tampak bingung. Lagi, ia menghela napas.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku setiap kali melihatmu seperti ini, Furihata."

Selama sepersekian detik yang singkat namun seolah bergerak _slow motion_, Furihata dapat merasakan kalor merambati pipinya dan kemudian lehernya. Mendadak ia merasa malu sekali seolah Kawahara mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan. Namun ia bersumpah tatapan Kawahara memang terlihat agak… intim. Bukan tatapan persahabatan yang biasa ia lihat. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini Kawahara—

—tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mereka berdua bersama Fukuda sudah berteman lama sekali sejak masih sekolah. Ia pasti hanya berdelusi. Ya, benar, hanya itu penjelasan yang logis.

Lelaki itu bangkit berdiri. "Baiklah. Ayo kembali kerja."

Dengan wajah yang masih terasa panas, Furihata berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan mengikuti Kawahara. Yang mengejutkan adalah, selama momen singkat di klinik itu, Furihata sama sekali tidak memikirkan Akashi.

Pikiran—dan juga hatinya—tidak memikirkan Akashi.

* * *

Sayang sekali perasaan canggung dan aneh yang dirasakan Furihata di klinik tidak bertahan lama.

Ia bahkan tidak sempat menganalisa apa yang telah terjadi, tidak sempat berpikir bagaimana perasaannya saat itu, mengapa temannya berbuat demikian, mengapa ia melihat temannya dalam konteks _itu_. Ia tidak sempat memikirkan apa-apa sebab ketika ia melangkah ke dalam ruang kerjanya, fokusnya kembali pada Akashi. Dunianya masih berputar dengan Akashi sebagai poros.

Segala perasaan yang paling tidak nyaman di dunia seolah melesak ke dalam dada Furihata, membuatnya tertekan. Ia merasa ia sedang menghadapi makhluk berjubah hitam seperti hantu dalam buku fantasi favoritnya yang bisa menyedot segala kebahagiaan makhluk lain. Yang bisa membuat orang merasa seolah tidak akan pernah bahagia lagi. Namun ia bersyukur ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan baik.

Meski ia sungguh jengkel ketika hatinya kembali berdenyut saat mendengar janji makan malam Akashi dengan pasangan _miai_nya.

Dengan segala kekalutan hati, ia bahkan sudah lupa pada rekan-rekannya dan bergegas pulang ke apartemen. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Seperti habis berlari satu kilometer tanpa berhenti. Pundaknya terasa berat dan tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat. Satu hal lagi yang ia syukuri adalah apartemennya terletak tidak jauh dari perusahaan.

Setiba di rumah, Furihata sebenarnya ingin berendam lama-lama. Kalau bisa ia malah ingin tidur di bak mandi. Namun karena luka gores pada lengannya yang langsung menjerit perih bila kena air, ia terpaksa mandi secepat kilat dan mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya yang dingin. Kotak P3K tergeletak manis di sampingnya, menunggu untuk digunakan.

Furihata tersenyum saat melihat hansaplast kotor di lengannya. Kawahara benar, memang lebih rapi bila diperban. Usai membuang semua hansaplast bekas ke tong sampah, ia mengambil kapas yang telah diolesi betadine dan menekan lukanya.

"Ouch!" Ia meringis. Sejak kecil ia memang tidak suka rasa sakit, maka sebisa mungkin ia menjaga diri agar tidak terluka. Tapi anehnya, ia menyadari lama-lama tangannya malah seperti sengaja menekan luka gores itu. Ia mendesis saat menekan terlalu keras. Napasnya kini terengah.

Furihata tahu ada yang tidak beres. Ia tahu.

Apalagi ketika jemarinya mulai mengacak P3K dan mengambil _cutter_ dari dalam sana. Tunggu, kenapa ada _cutter_ dalam kotak P3K? Yah, sekarang ia tidak peduli soal itu. Perlahan didorongnya pisau _cutter_ itu ke atas dan diarahkan ke lengan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Pisau _cutter_ yang dingin itu kini menempel di kulitnya dan ia mendesah.

Ia belum mau mati, ia bukan ingin bunuh diri. Buktinya ia mengarahkan pisau itu di atas pergelangan tangan. Namun ia butuh… entahlah. Sesuatu. Ia merasa dengan berbuat demikian ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Menelan ketakutan yang bercokol di pangkal tenggorokannya, ditekannya pisau itu perlahan. Tubuhnya kini jatuh terbaring menyamping di tempat tidur. Ditariknya sebuah garis lurus di lengan yang memancing desisannya kembali terdengar.

Perih.

Sakit.

Basah.

Amis.

Ia bisa mencium bau besi begitu dekat.

Lagi-lagi ia mendesah, menggigit bibir kuat-kuat.

Nyaman. Semua terasa nyaman. Beban di pundaknya seolah mengalir ke luar lewat darah di lengan. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan terdiri dari endorfin. Ia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya.

Ia mengangkat kembali pisaunya dan mengarahkan ke kulit putihnya tepat di samping luka gores yang masih terbuka. Digoreskannya sekali lagi, garis lurus melintang yang kini berwarna merah. Kali ini ia mengerang. Suaranya terdengar kencang di kamar yang hening. Kenikmatan sekali lagi mengaliri tubuhnya. Tangannya bergetar. Ia diserang keinginan untuk mencabik-cabik lengannya. Tapi kemudian ia terkesiap. Matanya membelalak, digenangi air.

Ia berteriak dan melempar cutter tersebut entah ke mana. Dengan tangan yang tidak terluka, ia mendekap lututnya dan menangis. Rasa takut menghiasi isaknya. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman. Ia sadar lengannya berdarah-darah namun saat itu ia tidak bisa berpikir. Pikirannya kacau.

Sejak kecil Furihata tidak suka rasa sakit

Maka sebisa mungkin ia menjaga diri agar tidak terluka.

Tapi hari ini, di usianya yang ke dua puluh empat, ia mendapati bahwa menyayat lengannya ternyata membawa kenikmatan luar biasa ke sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

**TBC.**

PLOT TWIST!

Yah, bagi saya ini plot twist karena saya sejujurnya nggak kepikiran akan jadi begini hahaha. Akhirnya Momoi kumunculkan lagi di chapter ini. Dia adalah manifestasi dari kesedihan saya melihat AkaFuri tersiksa (padahal saya yang menyiksa haha).

Apa saya sukses menyiksa mereka lagi? Maaf kalau alurnya terasa cepat. Di chapter ini Fukuda sudah mulai menerima Furihata. Dan karena saya masih belum puas menyiksa AkaFuri, sepertinya chapter depan saya masih akan lanjut menyiksa mereka #maso.

**Terima kasih telah membaca! ^^ *bows***

P.S.: Please kalian harus baper juga biar saya ada temennya. X'D

P. P. S.: Dengan menyesal saya beritahukan bahwa chapter depan mungkin (MUNGKIN) akan lama update karena saya sudah disibukkan dengan Try Out, UTS, Ujian Praktek, dan hal-hal semacam itu. HUHU.


	7. Chapter 7

**Akhirnya, saya lulus!**

**Akhirnya (lagi), update juga chapter tujuh. *sungkemin readers satu-satu* Maaf, saya tahu saya nggak konsisten banget soal waktu update. Bayangkan, terakhir update Januari ckck. Dan maaf lagi karena chapter ini sangat, sangat pendek. Paling pendek di antara semua chapter TFIOS.**

**Terima kasih sudah review chapter 6. HAPPY READING!**

**Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Napasnya yang terengah susah payah ia sembunyikan.

Entah digigit sekuat apa bibirnya yang pucat hingga kini memerah nyaris berdarah. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar bak orang meriang tapi bukan. Sebelah tangannya terluka sementara yang satu lagi menggenggam sang penoreh luka.

Ketika euforia yang ia rasakan mulai mereda dan ia kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan, ia membeku. Matanya melebar saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

_Oh, Tuhan, tidak lagi._

Hati-hati ia bangkit berdiri, berusaha melenyapkan setiap warna merah gelap yang ia lihat dengan air. Ketakutan yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba membuatnya membuang _cutter_ di tangan ke tempat sampah. Denggan asal dililitkannya kain kasa ke lengan kirinya yang luka-luka.

Sudah berapa hari kebiasaan ini berjalan? Dari yang awalnya ia lakukan setiap malam sebelum tidur di kamar mandi, kini ia lakukan juga setiap pagi di kamar kecil perusahaan. Rasanya ia benar-benar sudah gila. Apa dirinya benar-benar tidak takut ketahuan orang lain?

Mengecek kembali pakaiannya, ia baru keluar dari bilik toilet usai yakin tak ada bekas darah yang menempel. Sambil bergegas ia melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Bisa-bisa ia terlambat. Tadi ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di toilet. Semakin hari rasanya semakin lama saja.

"Terlambat lagi?"

Sindiran halus Akashi menyapanya saat ia membuka pintu.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. "Maaf."

Sepasang iris merah darah terangkat dari PC dan menatap Furihata lekat-lekat. "Kemarin alasan kesiangan sudah dipakai. Membantu lansia mengangkat barang juga sudah. Menyelamatkan peliharaan anak kecil juga. Apa alasanmu hari ini?"

Astaga. Apa pria itu sedang berusaha mempermalukannya?

"Tidak ada alasan. Hanya terlambat."

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara. Iris merah itu masih menatap Furihata tajam hingga Furihata tak berani bergerak. Bernapas saja ia lakukan dengan hati-hati.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus."

Napas Furihata agak tercekat. "Saya sedang diet," jawabnya berusaha melucu, namun Akashi tidak tertawa.

Akhirnya mata itu kembali menghadap PC setelah mendengar jawaban konyol sang sekretaris. Furihata bernapas lega, berjalan ke mejanya sendiri.

Mungkin kalian heran kenapa interaksi Akashi dan Furihata normal sekali. Jujur saja, Furihata juga masih merasa sesak dan sakit hati setiap melihat Akashi. Namun _cutting_ yang ia lakukan sedikit banyak membantu. Kini ia sudah tidak ingin kabur lagi saat bertemu sang atasan. Ia juga sudah berhenti menangis dalam tidurnya. Mungkin itu sebab frekuensi _cutting_ Furihata bertambah sering. Ia melukai diri demi bisa bersikap normal di depan Akashi.

Telepon di meja Furihata berbunyi tepat ketika ia baru saja duduk.

"Halo, dengan Furihata dari Akashi Group. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Sembari mendengar suara di seberang kabel, ia mengambil _binder_ berisi jadwal sang Direktur.

"Maaf, jadwal Akashi-_sama_ untuk sebulan ini sudah penuh. Boleh saya jadwal ulang untuk tanggal tiga belas bulan depan?"

Ia mengambil bolpoin terdekat dan mulai mencatat.

"Baik, terima kasih. Selamat pagi." Menutup telepon lalu menatap atasannya. "Akashi-_sama_, tadi telepon dari Forbes Jepang ingin menjadwal wawancara dan _photo shoot_ untuk Forbes edisi dua bulan ke depan."

Pria bersurai merah itu berdecak tak suka. "Aku bukan foto model. Harusnya kau tolak saja tawaran dari majalah mana pun."

Furihata tersenyum maklum. Bertahun-tahun bersama Akashi, jelas ia tahu bahwa pria itu tak suka masuk majalah mana pun. "Saya tahu. Tapi kali ini mereka ingin memuat artikel tentang kerjasama Akashi Group dengan Microsoft."

"Bukankah pertemuanku dengan Satya Nadella akan ditampilkan di berita di seluruh stasiun televisi Jepang?"

Furihata lupa terkadang Akashi bisa sangat keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakan. Ia tidak mau melanjutkan perdebatan tidak jelas ini maka ia hanya bergumam ala kadarnya sebagai jawaban. "Akashi-_sama_, setengah jam lagi ada rapat dengan pemilik saham Akashi Group. Sebaiknya Anda bersiap-siap."

Ia bisa melihat Akashi mengatur PC dalam mode tidur sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Memang kapan aku tidak siap?"

Berjalan dengan arogan bak pemilik dunia.

Meski telah sekuat tenaga ditahan, toh wajah Furihata memerah juga. Matanya agak panas. Mengagumi Akashi pun telah jadi hal yang salah sebab pria itu kini berstatus calon suami wanita lain.

Menepuk pipi keras-keras, ia mengambil dokumen-dokumen penting dan segera menyusul Akashi.

"Tenang, Kouki. Sekarang masih jam kerja." Ia berbisik menguatkan diri.

* * *

Usai keluar dari ruang rapat, Furihata berjalan dengan nyawa setengah melayang menuju tempat Kawahara. Teman dekatnya itu menatapnya khawatir tapi juga terlihat ingin tertawa.

"Masih berani tertawa?" dengus Furihata tajam. "Demi rumput, rapat penting macam apa yang berjalan selama lima jam? Tanpa istirahat makan siang pula. Diktator."

Tawa Kawahara meledak juga. "Maaf, maaf. Justru karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu. Lihat?"

Furihata mengerang lelah. "Ah, aku ingin cepat pulang dan tidur. Rasanya sudah seperti kerja lembur saja."

Kawahara menyeringai. "Cepat makan dulu sebelum cacing di perutmu bernyanyi. Tidak tahu malu."

"Mana bisa? Aku masih harus ke ruangan Akashi." Furihata sudah nyaris menangis darah mengingat hal itu. Ia benar-benar keroncongan tapi masih harus minta izin makan pada atasan. Begini nasib jadi pegawai. "Simpan dulu untukku. Aku segera kembali."

Tanpa aba-aba Furihata melesat ke ruang kerjanya. Akashi sudah duduk manis di sana, mengetik dengan kecepatan cahaya di mata Furihata.

"Akashi-_sama_, sudah lewat jam makan siang. Boleh saya pesankan Anda sesuatu untuk mengisi perut?"

Pria itu mengibaskan sebelah tangan sebelum lanjut mengetik. "Ya, yang mudah dan cepat dimakan saja. Aku masih ada urusan satu jam lagi."

Furihata mengerjap. "Tapi setahuku jadwal Anda hari ini hanya rapat dengan pemegang saham saja. Apa saya salah mencatat?"

Pertanyaan Furihata membuat Akashi terdiam. Pria itu tampak tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Nanti itu… urusan pribadi."

Ah.

Pantas saja Akashi terlihat bingung. Suasana di antara mereka jadi canggung. Urusan pribadi itu maksudnya urusan dengan calon istri Akashi, 'kan? Kalau begini Furihata harus berkata apa untuk meringankan situasi?

"B-Begitu. S-Saya permisi dulu, memesan makanan untuk Akashi-_sama_."

Berhasil melarikan diri, ia berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya yang tak karuan. Perasaan sesak yang sudah amat ia kenal kembali bercokol di dadanya. Matanya bergerak liar. Tangannya menarik siapa saja pegawai di dekatnya.

"Maaf, boleh tolong pesankan _appetizer_ untuk Akashi-_sama_? A-Aku benar-benar harus ke toilet."

Pegawai entah siapa itu terkekeh. "Sudah diujung, ya? Wajahmu sampai pucat begitu. Baiklah, sana pergi."

Furihata memaksakan senyum. "Terima kasih."

Tidak selang berapa lama, ia kembali menemukan dirinya duduk di lantai bilik kamar kecil yang terkunci. Ia meraba saku jas dan saku celana, panik tidak menemukan barang yang dicari.

"Ke mana? Kenapa tidak ada?"

Ingatlah dia bahwa _cutter_ yang ia bawa sudah ia buang ke tempat sampah tadi pagi.

"Bodoh!"

Ia menendang udara dengan jengkel. Pikir, Furihata, pikir. Benda apa yang tajam setajam cutter yang bisa ia temukan di toilet? Atau bahkan mungkin ada di tubuhnya? Kuku?

Menunduk, ia kecewa melihat kukunya dipotong pendek dengan sangat rapi. Ia menggigit bibir. Apa lagi?

Tapi kemudian manik cokelat Furihata melebar, terkesiap. Jemarinya terangkat menyentuh bibir.

Gigi itu benda tajam, 'kan?

Menggulung lengan kemeja, tanpa pikir panjang Furihata menancapkan taring ke lengannya yang tidak terbalut perban. Gigitan pertama tidak menimbulkan luka, hanya bekas saja. Maka ia mencoba lagi lebih keras. Ah, rupanya berhasil. Rasa besi memenuhi indera pengecapnya lebih cepat dari rasa sakit menyerang sarafnya.

Air matanya mengalir.

"Manusia macam apa yang menggigit diri sendiri, Furihata?" bisiknya dalam tawa.

Ia tahu ia sudah tidak normal lagi. Pasti ada yang salah dengan psikisnya. Akan tetapi darah yang mengalir keluar dari lukanya seolah membuang segala pikiran negatifnya.

Membuatnya tenang.

* * *

"Permisi, Akashi-_sama_. Makan siang Anda."

Akashi yang tengah duduk manis di kursinya mendongak heran ke arah pintu. Kenapa bukan Furihata yang mengantarkan makanannya?

"Masuk."

Seorang pegawai yang ia kenal dengan nama Kawahara menghampiri dan meletakkan nampan di bagian meja yang kosong. "Selamat makan, Akashi-_sama_."

"Bukankah Kouki yang memesan?" Akashi tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa herannya.

"Ah, tadi dia minta tolong saya yang memesan. Katanya ia benar-benar harus segera ke toilet."

"Berapa menit yang lalu?"

Kawahara melihat jam tangannya. "Kira-kira dua puluh menit yang lalu."

Menghabiskan dua puluh menit di toilet? Apa lelaki itu diare? Atau jangan-jangan karena perbincangan mereka yang canggung tadi?

"Kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu," ucap Akashi pada akhirnya.

Kawahara membungkuk sedikit demi kesopanan sebelum berlalu dari ruang kerja Akashi.

Sang direktur sendiri tampak sedang berpikir keras sepeninggal pegawainya. Tanpa menyentuh makan siangnya sedikit pun, ia melangkah keluar.

Tujuannya toilet yang dihuni Furihata.

* * *

Sepasang iris merah darah mengamati bilik-bilik toilet lekat-lekat. Hanya satu yang terisi. Kemungkinan besar memang Furihata karena tidak mungkin lelaki itu ke toilet di lantai lain kalau benar sedang terdesak. Ia berjalan mendekat, mengetuk sekali.

Rasanya lama tidak ada jawaban.

"A-Akashi?"

Yang dipanggil mengerjap heran. Apa Furihata segitu tidak fitnya hingga mematikan mode kerja? Setahunya—semenjak hubungan mereka kandas—Furihata tidak pernah memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel seperti tadi. Lagipula, kenapa Furihata bisa tahu kalau yang mengetuk adalah Akashi?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kouki?"

Suara-suara yang hanya bisa disebut erangan kesakitan memenuhi indera pendengaran Akashi.

"H-Hanya sakit perut biasa. Maaf, aku akan keluar nanti. Kau duluan saja."

"Kedengarannya lebih parah dari 'hanya sakit perut biasa'."

Erangan itu terdengar lagi, namun kali ini terdengar menyerupai isakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah."

"Izinkan aku melihatmu tiga detik dan aku akan pergi tanpa berkata apa pun lagi."

Akashi tahu ia tidak seharusnya bersikap lembut pada Furihata. Itu hanya akan melukai mereka berdua, membuka perasaan lama. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak khawatir. Bagaimana pun lelaki itu pernah menjadi sasaran afeksinya.

"Akashi." Suara Furihata terdengar lelah. "Tolong. Pergilah. Nanti—nanti—aku akan membiarkanmu melihatku sepuasmu. Lebih dari tiga detik yang kau minta."

Rupanya hatinya masih bisa sakit juga menyadari Furihata menolak kehadirannya, menolak perhatiannya.

"Mungkin Kawahara bisa membuatmu membuka pint—"

"Jangan!" bentak Furihata mendadak. "Jangan panggil dia."

Perasaan aneh hinggap di sekujur tubuh Akashi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Akashi yakin itu bukan hanya diare biasa. Tangannya mengetuk lagi. Lebih keras dan lebih sering.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku melihat keadaanmu."

Jawaban yang datang hanya rintihan.

"Separah apa pun kondisimu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun."

Masih juga rintihan yang terdengar. Diikuti sebuah bisikan, "Janji padaku."

Akashi mendesah lega. "Aku janji tidak akan bilang siapa pun."

"Bukan. Janji padaku kau tidak akan marah."

Apa Furihata melakukan hal yang mampu membuat Akashi marah? Separah apa Furihata hingga Akashi yang sangat baik dalam mengontrol emosi bisa terpancing amarah?

"…aku janji tidak akan marah."

Butuh beberapa detik yang lama hingga Furihata bersedia membuka pintu.

Akashi bahkan belum melangkah ke dalam saat melihat tetesan merah pekat yang menempel di lantai. Ditambah lagi bau amis dan besi yang mengudara. Itu jelas darah. Furihata terluka.

Meski sangat ingin mendobrak masuk, Akashi tetap melebarkan pintu dengan hati-hati. Furihata sudah terlebih dahulu menjerit, "Kau bilang hanya tiga detik!" Namun Akashi tak peduli. Tenggorokan dan napasnya tercekat.

"Kouki, apa yang—"

Belum selesai ia bertanya, ia sudah bisa melihat dari mana datangnya darah itu. Lengan dan bibir Furihata yang merah pekat menjelaskan segalanya. Furihata benar. Akashi memang merasa sangat murka sekarang. Sebodoh apa lelaki itu hingga—

"Aku ingin tanya kenapa tapi kau tidak akan mau menjelaskan, bukan begitu? Maka kuganti pertanyaanku; sudah berapa lama?"

Mata Furihata yang menatapnya berkaca-kaca namun kosong.

"…beberapa hari."

Rahang Akashi mengeras. Ia ingin marah, ia ingin memaki. Namun kekuatannya seolah terhisap keluar. Perlahan, ia menarik sapu tangan, membasahinya dengan air sebelum menyeka bibir Furihata yang berlumur darah.

Tak disangka, Furihata menariknya mendekat dan menciumnya sekilas. Menempelkan darah di bibirnya.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu!" Lelaki beriris cokelat itu mulai terisak. "Jangan memasang wajah seolah-olah kau penyebab semua ini!"

Akashi tersenyum sangsi. "Memangnya bukan?"

Furihata menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu. Aku bersumpah, bukan."

Akashi tahu lelaki itu berbohong. Tapi ia tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan orang yang sedang terluka. Ia menangkup wajah Furihata dengan tangannya. "Kouki, dengar. Kau harus ke rumah sakit. Luka di lenganmu parah. Bisa infeksi."

Tentu saja ia sudah menduga Furihata akan menolak.

"Kita pergi diam-diam. Tidak akan ada yang tahu."

Akashi melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Furihata saat kepala lelaki itu terkulai di bahunya. Ia sigap mengguncang tubuh Furihata pelan, memastikan sekretarisnya masih dalam kondisi sadar.

"Aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit." Suara lelaki itu terdengar lemah.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu bimbang. Akhirnya ia mengikuti keinginan Furihata untuk sementara.

"Kalau begitu kuantar kau pulang."

Sang sekretaris bergumam mengiyakan. Sudah setengah tertidur.

Ia mengecup lembut kening lelaki itu. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Tidurlah. Biar aku yang membersihkan lukamu."

* * *

**TBC.**

**PENDEK KAN?! HAHAHA. *digampar readers* Yang udah nungguin selama berbulan-bulan (emang ada?), maaf banget chapter ini hanya segini. Saya akan berusaha menambah words untuk chapter depan.**

**FYI, pas nulis bagian Furi sayat-sayatan, rasanya dag dig dug. Pas cari info soal self-harm dan cutting juga dag dig dug. Entah kenapa takut nulis dan bacanya (lol). Tapi meski takut, saya suka chapter ini. Sebelumnya udah tulis 2000 kata tapi saya hapus semua dan saya tulis baru. Jadi lah chapter 7 yang kalian baca sekarang. Semoga kalian puas.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^ *bows***


	8. Chapter 8

**Terima kasih sudah review chapter 7. HAPPY READING!**

**Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Ia menarik _bed cover_ dengan hati-hati, membetulkan posisi benda itu agar menyelimuti lelaki yang terlelap di bawahnya.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya melihat lelaki itu terbaring tanpa kerisauan. Wajah yang biasa terlihat tertekan dan penuh beban kini sangat damai dan tenang. Ia menunduk, mengecup kening lelaki itu.

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum tipis. Lelaki plin-plan yang mencampakkannya ini, tanpa angin tanpa hujan menciumnya begitu saja tadi. Kalau situasinya berbeda—kalau lelaki itu tidak sedang terluka dan ia tidak sedang terguncang—tentu ia akan merasa bahagia.

Tapi ingatan akan ciuman itu membuatnya teringat hal lain. Hal yang terjadi usai lelaki itu menciumnya. Masih terekam dengan jelas goresan sakit hati yang ia lihat di sepasang manik berwarna cokelat terang. Bagaimana lelaki itu berkata semua ini bukan salahnya.

Memorinya kembali berputar ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Suhu tubuhnya menurun mengingat apa yang ia lihat waktu itu; darah. Tetesan merah di ubin toilet berwarna gading. Tidak, ia tidak punya fobia darah. Hanya saja menyadari dari mana darah itu berasal sungguh merupakan pukulan yang besar untuknya. Ia tidak sadar dirinya sedikit gemetar sampai ia mengulurkan tangan menggenggam jemari lelaki itu.

Bagai menyentuh barang pecah belah, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyentuh lengan yang terbalut kain kasa. Aroma alkohol samar tercium dari sana. Digigitnya bibir. Kilas balik gambaran lengan itu—dipenuhi goresan merah yang masih segar, astaga, betapa ingin ia melupakannya. Lelaki itu bilang sudah beberapa hari melakukan _self-injury_. Beberapa hari itu berapa hari pastinya? Satu minggu? Dua minggu?

Jemari lelaki itu bergerak. Pemiliknya bergumam tidak jelas.

Dengan napas patah-patah, ia melonggarkan genggamannya yang mengerat pada jemari lelaki itu. "Maaf, apa aku menyakitimu?"

Mendengar suara Akashi, kelopak mata Furihata terlihat bergerak membuka.

Iris cokelat yang hangat kembali berjumpa dengan iris merah yang dingin.

"A…kashi."

Ia bergeser, duduk di tepi ranjang Furihata. Ia bisa merasakan lelaki itu ingin melepas tautan jemari mereka namun ia bersikeras menggenggamnya.

Sorot mata lelaki itu berubah tajam sesaat sebelum menjadi frustasi. "Katamu… kau ada urusan… pribadi."

Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Apa itu alasan kau melakukan _ini_?" Ditariknya pelan lengan yang luka itu.

Lelaki itu memalingkan wajah. "Sudah kubilang… tak ada hubungan… bukan kau."

"Kau sungguh berpikir aku akan percaya. Katakan yang sebenarnya."

Terdengar tawa kelam yang aneh. "Kenapa aku harus… menjelaskan padamu?"

"Karena kau yang memilihku." Ia beringsut semakin dekat. "Antara Kawahara dan aku. Kau memilihku."

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Itu bukan pilihan. Aku hanya… tidak ingin menyakitinya. Melihatku seperti tadi."

"Tetap saja kau telah memilihku." Lelaki itu hendak membantah tapi ia melanjutkan, "Memilih menyakitiku."

Tampaknya Furihata tidak tahan lagi dengan semua omong kosong mereka. Air mata lelaki itu mengalir bagai tumpah. Sesekali lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. Menggigit bibir agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan.

Ia mencium air mata lelaki itu.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Jawaban dari lelaki itu hanya terus menggeleng, terus terisak, seakan tidak mampu mengutarakan perasaan ke dalam kata-kata.

Senyumnya mengembang. Masih sakit. Hatinya masih sakit melihat lelaki di depannya ini menangis. Hatinya masih sakit menyadari dirinya tidak bisa menghentikan air mata itu. Bahkan setelah dipenuhi kebencian—kekecewaan—karena Furihata menginjak begitu saja hatinya yang ia sodorkan di atas nampan berlapis emas.

Dan meninggalkannya.

Membuatnya merasakan sekali lagi seperti apa rasanya kehilangan.

Setelah semua yang terjadi pun Akashi Seijuurou masih mencintai Furihata Kouki.

Sepenuh hati.

"Pergi." Lelaki itu berucap di sela isak tangis. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

Tapi sepertinya bagi Furihata cinta Akashi tidak cukup berharga untuk dipertahankan.

Tak akan pernah cukup berharga.

* * *

Suasana jalan begitu sepi.

Jelas karena saat itu menjelang tengah malam. Ia tak sadar telah menghabiskan banyak waktu memerhatikan sosok Furihata yang tertidur, terlalu terbuai hingga tidak beranjak satu mili pun dari lelaki itu. Sampai lelaki itu mengusirnya.

Tangannya yang terkepal menghajar setir dengan kasar.

Ia marah, murka.

Waktu, tenaga, perasaan, harga diri—apa yang tidak ia korbankan? Mungkinkah Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu selembek ini? Mungkinkah Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu mengemis cinta sampai seperti ini? Harga diri sebagai seorang Akashi sudah ia buang ke luasnya samudra. Mungkin sudah dimakan hewan buas, mengalami defekasi, hingga tak jelas lagi bentuknya. Apalagi yang kurang? Kenapa ia masih juga—

Akashi tertawa masam. Ia sudah sampai _menangis_ karena lelaki itu, demi Tuhan. Apa masih kurang memalukan? Apa nyawanya juga harus ia berikan agar lelaki itu berhenti menjadi pengecut dan menerima perasaannya?

Ponselnya berdering. Sudah yang entah keberapa kali malam itu.

Terakhir ia cek, ayahnya yang menelepon. Pasti soal makan malam dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali. Ia tidak berminat menjadi sasaran amarah sang ayah maka ia tidak mengangkat. Sejujurnya ia sedang malas bicara.

Tapi rupanya—ia melirik sekilas—yang ini dari Momoi Satsuki.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga mengangkat panggilan itu. Padahal ia tahu pasti ayahnya yang meminta gadis itu menelepon.

"Aku kehilangan arah, Satsuki. Bagaimana baiknya?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian terdengar seruan yang agak kencang. "Tidak diangkat, Paman. Bagaimana? Apa aku harus menelepon lagi?"

Ayahnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang terdengar frustasi sekaligus jengkel.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu ya, Paman. Selamat malam."

Akashi bisa membayangkan Momoi tengah berjalan ke kamar, menjauh dari segala telinga yang bisa mendengar. Ia menunggu.

"Kau di mana?"

Ia tersenyum kecut. Suara Momoi begitu dingin meski ia bisa mendengar kekhawatiran yang disembunyikan.

"Di jalan."

Gadis itu mendengus. "Kau tidak benar-benar 'kehilangan arah' dalam arti sebenarnya, 'kan? Konyol."

Ia menyeringai. "Jangan bodoh. Akashi Seijuurou tidak mungkin tersesat."

"Jadi kau mau mengaku kau tadi menghabiskan waktu dengan Furihata-_san_ atau aku harus terus berpura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Pura-pura tidak tahu." Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdenyut namun ia tidak ingin menghindari topik ini. Malah ia ingin membicarakannya dengan Momoi. "Sakitnya akan lebih tidak terasa."

Momoi menghela napas. "Kau ingin aku menemuimu, Sei-_chan_?"

"Tidak." Tenggorokannya kini terasa tersumbat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. "Atau mungkin ya."

"Kau di mana?"

Pertanyaan yang sama tapi Akashi tahu kini Momoi tengah menahan tangis. Gadis itu memang cengeng sejak kecil. Ia memberitahu posisi persisnya. Sambungan diputus. Ia kembali menunggu.

* * *

Momoi memerangkap tubuhnya dalam dekapan erat hingga ia hampir yakin tulangnya ada yang remuk. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan, mengetahui masih ada orang yang memelukmu erat karena takut kehilangan. Rasanya seperti dibutuhkan. Akashi tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya dibutuhkan.

Kemudian Momoi melepas pelukannya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sebelum tawa mereka pecah. Mata mereka berkaca-kaca.

"Dia," Akashi memulai. "Menyayat lengannya."

Momoi terkesiap.

"Saat itu dia begitu terbuka, begitu menerima." Pandangan Akashi menerawang. "Dia bersandar padaku, menciumku. Tapi kemudian dia tertidur dan terbangun dan—"

Sepertinya Momoi bisa menebak apa kelanjutannya. Sungguh ia kasihan pada teman kecilnya. Ia selalu tahu, semenjak sang ibu meninggal, teman kecilnya ini orang yang kuat, orang yang dingin dan arogan. Ia bahkan pernah mengatai Akashi manusia tanpa perasaan. Tapi coba lihat lelaki itu sekarang.

Momoi berusaha untuk tidak membenci Furihata tapi benar sulit rasanya. Tetap saja, ia harus melihat lebih dalam secara objektif. Mencoba memahami kenapa Furihata bersikap demikian. Barulah ia bisa menasehati teman kecilnya dan memberi saran mengenai langkah selanjutnya.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku membahas kelainan mentalnya dulu baru membahas perasaanmu?"

Iris merah Akashi berkilat. "Kouki tidak menderita kelainan mental."

"Demi segala yang hidup, Sei, lelaki itu menyayat tangannya!" Nada suara Momoi meninggi. "Jelas sekali mentalnya terganggu."

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan tanda bahwa dia—"

"Seijuurou," tukas Momoi ekstra serius. "Kau sendiri tahu dalam bahasa Inggris hal itu disebut apa. _Self-injury disorder_. _**Disorder**_, Sei. Sesuatu yang kacau, tidak sesuai batas normal."

"Dia tidak menderita—"

"Baik," sentaknya jengkel. Akashi pasti sudah ada dugaan tentang ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja lelaki itu selalu mengingkari dugaannya. "Katakan padaku tadi itu pertama kalinya dia melakukan _self-injury_."

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana rahang Akashi mengeras. Hipotesanya benar. Furihata sudah beberapa kali melakukan itu.

"Aku melihat lengannya; lukanya. Tadi siang dia melukai diri dengan gigi—" di bagian ini, Momoi mendesis "—tapi lukanya yang lain sepertinya dibuat dengan pisau."

"_Cutter_," gumam Momoi pelan. "Apa ada yang tahu soal ini? Mungkin teman Furihata-_san_ pernah bercerita padamu atau apa."

"Hanya aku."

"Oh? Apa keluarganya—"

"Hanya aku, Satsuki. Dari miliaran nyawa di dunia ini, hanya aku yang tahu." Akashi menatap iris merah muda Momoi. "Sekarang kau juga tahu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

Sampai akhirnya Momoi menyuarakan pertanyaan yang mati-matian tidak ingin didengar Akashi.

"Masalahnya, apa Furihata-_san_ sendiri tahu?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Sejak ia pertama kali melihat darah merah pada ubin gading, ia sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang dikatakan Momoi.

Tubuh manusia pada saat terluka, baik secara fisik maupun psikis, akan melepaskan hormon endorfin yang berfungsi untuk meringankan rasa sakit itu. Misalnya seperti saat kita mengalami luka gores (fisik) atau pada saat stres (psikis).

Ini hanya sebuah dugaan, tapi Akashi berpikir orang yang normal pasti lebih fokus untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan sehingga tidak akan terpikir bahwa rasa sakit pada luka yang berkurang dan rasa lega setelah menangis, semua disebabkan oleh endorfin.

Tapi untuk beberapa orang, yang mereka inginkan bukanlah menghilangkan rasa sakit melainkan _merasakan_ endorfin itu sendiri melalui rasa sakit. Sebab setelah mereka melakukan self-injury, endorfin akan bekerja untuk menetralisir dan mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut. Di saat itu seseorang akan merasa—_for the lack of a better word_—nikmat.

Ia tidak berharap itulah yang terjadi pada Furihata.

Melukai diri memang merupakan tanda untuk beberapa penyakit mental, namun tidak semua pelaku _self-injury_ sakit jiwa.

Yang ia harapkan—Akashi hanya bisa berharap—lelaki dengan manik cokelat hangat itu tidak termasuk.

* * *

Sepeninggal Akashi, Furihata Kouki masih menangis.

Ia tidak pernah menduga Akashi akan berkata Furihata sendiri yang memilih untuk menyakiti lelaki itu. Sumpah tidak pernah satu kali pun ia berpikir ingin menyakiti lelaki itu dengan sengaja, sama sekali tidak pernah. Namun sepertinya lelaki itu sudah sangat kecewa dengannya hingga berkata demikian.

Ia ingin meminta maaf saat mendengar itu. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas segala kebimbangannya selama ini yang hanya menghasilkan luka di hati mereka. Dan jika bisa—jika saja bisa—ia bahkan bersedia memohon pada lelaki itu agar bersedia mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti dulu. Hubungan kasih yang dulu.

Jujur saja ia mulai hilang kendali. Lelaki itu ada di sana begitu dekat namun ia harus terus mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa lelaki itu akan segera menikahi wanita lain. Sebut saja ia masokis karena masih bertahan bekerja di sana setelah hampir setiap hari disuguhi pemandangan calon suami istri tersebut.

Ia menggigit bibir akan pemikiran itu, tangannya menyentuh lengan yang luka.

Melihat ke bawah, di sana lengannya sudah diperban dengan sangat rapi. Ia baru sadar ingatannya yang terakhir adalah ketika Akashi melihat ia melukai diri di toilet. Bila benar demikian, pastilah Akashi yang mengantarnya pulang dan mengobati lukanya.

Diangkatnya lengan yang luka ke bibir dan diciumnya penuh kerinduan.

Kerinduan akan lelaki yang melilitkan perban itu.

Dibaliknya tubuh hingga berbaring telungkup. Tangan kanannya meraih laci meja yang terkunci dan membukanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Akashi mengecek tempat itu—tempatnya menyimpan persediaan pisau _cutter_nya.

Dengan pisau siaga di tangan, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aroma sisa Fahrenheit Absoulute yang pekat membuat tubuhnya panas dingin. Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan saat ia menekan kuat pisau ke lengannya yang terbalut perban. Penisnya ereksi perlahan bersamaan dengan warna merah yang mewarnai kasa putih.

Digesekkannya selangkangan ke permukaan kasur. Tangannya yang gemetar kembali menarik garis panjang di lengannya. Darah mengalir ke sarung bantalnya yang berwarna krim. Bibirnya yang luka mengeluarkan desah. Tubuhnya tak henti bergerak seolah ingin menyetubuhi ranjang. Digenggamnya erat cutter hingga telapak tangannya juga berdarah.

Perih.

Sekujur tubuhnya perih tak tertahankan.

Baik lukanya maupun kelaminnya yang ia yakin lecet karena bergesekan dengan pakaian.

"Aah…."

Ia frustasi karena tak kunjung sampai. Diabaikan _cutter_ bersimbah darah ke sembarang tempat, tangannya bergerak ke bawah menjamah kemaluannya. Darah dan sedikit cairan kelamin yang keluar membantu gerak naik turun pada kejantanannya.

Bila kau tanya apakah nikmat rasanya, jawabannya tidak.

Sakit? Ya.

"H-Haaahh… Ngghh…."

Lengan berbalut kasa meremas testisnya. Lengan yang tadi disentuh oleh pemuda bersurai merah yang menghias angannya.

Matanya membelalak, napasnya putus-putus, dan gerak tangannya kini hanya sisa sekelebat buram.

"H-Haahh—Hampir! A-Ah! Aaahh!"

Tubuhnya menegang sempurna sebelum terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. Tangan bersimbah darahnya kini terbalut cairan cinta putih kental sedang kelaminnya merah karena darah dari tangan. Kemaluannya berkedut oleh sisa-sisa euforia yang masih melemaskan tubuhnya.

Furihata merasa kotor.

Tidak, ia memang sudah kotor.

* * *

Pagi itu saat Furihata terbangun merupakan pagi terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Matanya bengkak, kejantanannya perih, tangannya sakit, dan bau amis memenuhi bantalnya. Ia tidak mandi semalam akibat terlalu lelah, tidak juga membersihkan bekas-bekas hasil _cutting_nya.

Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Terkaannya benar, kemaluannya memang lecet. Ia menyesal telah melakukan hal kotor seperti kemarin malam. Meski ia cukup gila untuk menyayat lengan, ia sama sekali tidak ingin melukai kelaminnya. Sumpah, rasanya benar-benar nyeri parah.

Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membalut luka di kedua tangannya dan memberi salep pada penisnya.

Barulah setelah itu ia ingin membersihkan ranjangnya yang sudah seperti tempat pembunuhan karena darah di mana-mana. Naas, saat itu juga pintu kamarnya terbuka begitu saja mengagetkan sang pemilik.

Furihata tidak pernah memberikan kunci apartemennya pada siapapun tapi di sanalah Akashi berdiri, dengan tatapan sangat murka terarah pada ranjangnya.

"K-Kau—"

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Ia berjengit, melirik ranjangnya takut-takut. Sungguh, keadaannya lebih parah dari kejadian sebenarnya. Darahnya merembes hingga terlihat banyak. Apa Akashi akan percaya jika ia bilang ia menstruasi? Konyol memang.

Saat lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya, ia sudah siap dimaki. Ia tahu lelaki itu sudah berjanji tidak akan marah, namun melihat keadaan begini pagi-pagi pasti membuat orang _shock_.

Karena itulah ia sama sekali tidak siap melihat tatapan Akashi yang begitu terluka.

Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak suka kau menatapku begitu." Ia berkata parau, memalingkan wajah.

Terdengar lelaki itu menghela napas. "Tidak cukup satu tangan jadi kau pindah ke tangan satunya?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu juga diam.

Entah hening berapa lama sampai Akashi bergerak membereskan ranjangnya seolah tidak tahan melihat darah itu lebih lama lagi. Ia semakin merasa ingin menangis menjerit-jerit. Kenapa Akashi tidak juga marah?

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan semalam?"

"Aku tahu."

Furihata menggigit bibir kesal. "Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

Lelaki itu menggulung semua sarung dan bed cover yang berlumur darah, meletakkannya di pinggir. _Cutter_ yang terabaikan di lantai pun telah dibungkus rapi dan dibuang. Laci tempat persediaan pisau yang masih terbuka langsung dibereskan oleh lelaki itu, dibuang semua isinya ke tempat sampah dengan hati-hati. Punggung lelaki itu menghadapnya.

Furihata berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, penuh keraguan, namun akhirnya sampai juga di belakang Akashi. Diulurkannya dua tangan berbalut kasa, mendekap perut Akashi dengan erat. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Akashi untuk memutar tubuh dan balas mendekap Furihata.

"Kouki."

Yang dipanggil menatap manik merah yang bersinar.

"Yang aku ingin tahu hanyalah kenapa—alasan kau melakukan semua ini."

Ia tersenyum kaku. "Menurutmu pasti aku sakit jiwa."

"Tidak pernah aku berpikir demikian." Akashi mengecup keningnya.

Ia menyentuh bibir lelaki itu. "Cium aku."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, mengecup jemarinya. "Hanya setelah kau berjanji akan menemaniku ke dokter."

Sejujurnya Furihata takut. Ia mempunyai firasat dokter yang dimaksud Akashi bukan dokter umum biasa. Bukan juga dokter untuk memeriksa semua lukanya.

"Dokter jiwa?" bisiknya ragu.

"Psikiater, Kouki." Akashi mengoreksi. "Orang tidak lagi menyebutnya dokter jiwa."

Lelaki itu tahu Furihata tengah menimbang ajakan tersebut. Sengaja ia menunduk dan mencium Furihata dalam, memagut bibir dan menghisap lidah si pemuda bersurai cokelat. Furihata menggelinjang kewalahan.

"Bagaimana?" Ia menjauhkan bibirnya.

Wajah Furihata merona merah. Tapi kemudian sorot matanya menggelap. "Calon istrimu—"

Akashi menggigit bibir bawah Furihata. "Saat ini hanya kau dan aku."

Entah apa yang berkeliaran di benak Furihata namun Akashi terus mencium pemuda itu. Ia tidak ingin lengah sesaat hingga pemuda itu kembali menarik diri. Persetan dengan wanita yang dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Saat ini yang lebih penting adalah membawa sasaran afeksinya ke psikiater. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dibanding kesehatan pemuda itu di mata Akashi.

"Kouki, ikut aku."

Furihata mengerang malu. "B-Baiklah."

Jelas di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Bila mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan berjalan ke luar apartemen dengan Furihata setengah bersandar pada tubuh Akashi. Bila mereka tahu, tangan mereka tidak akan terus terkait. Bila mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan berani mencuri sebuah kecupan meski di luar sepi.

Sebab sesepi-sepinya sebuah tempat, tetap akan ada satu dua orang di sana.

Dan yang kebagian peran menyaksikan kemesraan Akashi dan Furihata saat itu adalah Fukuda. Dengan mata tajam dipenuhi sorot kebencian dan rasa jijik.

"Dasar pelacur. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

Awalnya Furihata masih tidak sadar, akan tetapi nada suara dan sorot mata jahat itu membuatnya teringat bagaimana dulu Fukuda memperlakukannya.

Akashi menggeser Furihata ke belakang, menutupi pemuda itu dengan tubuhnya. Untunglah ia bukan orang yang mudah merasa terlecehkan.

"Ya, Tuhan, sungguh menjijikan!" Fukuda meludah. "Apa kalian habis bercinta? Astaga, aku tidak tahan melihatnya!"

Akashi tergoda menghajar mantan karyawannya hingga nyawa lelaki itu melayang ke neraka, tapi Furihata di belakangnya tampak seperti orang yang sudah siap bunuh diri di tempat. Lelaki itu tampak sangat tertekan dan takut.

Ia berdecak geram, menarik Furihata menuju mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Dasar bau! Homo seperti kalian mencemari udara, tahu tidak?"

Akashi menutup pintu Furihata dan bergerak cepat ke sisi pengemudi.

"Orang seperti kalian itu lebih baik mati! Mati juga tidak ada yang mencari! Lebih bagus—"

Suara Fukuda lenyap begitu Akashi menutup rapat pintu mobilnya. Dinyalakan mesin, hendak membawa lelaki di sampingnya pergi sejauh mungkin. Setidaknya ia ingin menahan lelaki itu tetap di sisinya sampai kondisi lelaki itu kembali normal. Ia mencoba meraih tangan lelaki itu namun seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, lelaki itu menjauh sejauh mungkin seolah Akashi Seijuurou adalah sumber penyakit menular.

Ia menghela napas. Sepertinya selama beberapa jam ke depan ia harus menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh Furihata. Dan juga rasanya ia harus menghubungi Momoi untuk menjadwal ulang pertemuan lelaki itu dengan psikiater terbaik di Jepang.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou memerhatikan Furihata Kouki melamun sepanjang perjalanan.

Entah apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan namun ia rasanya bisa menebak. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahan melihat kondisi lelaki itu yang tidak stabil naik turun. Ia ingin lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya ini hidup biasa seperti orang lain.

"Kouki." Ia memanggil, menjalankan mobil ke dalam halaman rumah yang mewah tiada tara. "Kita sudah hampir sampai."

Lelaki itu mengerjap sesaat, tampak linglung sebelum terkesiap kaget. "Kau membawaku ke mana, Akashi-_san_?"

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ke rumahku. Kita ke dokter lain kali saja."

Furihata malah semakin kaget. Ditempelkannya badan ke kaca jendela, melihat sekeliling yang tampak asri dan hijau. Mobil mewah Akashi memutari air mancur yang besar sebelum berhenti di depan pintu utama bercat kuning lembut keemasan. Di sisi kanan kiri lantai yang berlapis karpet cokelat, berjajar pria dan wanita berpakaian pelayan yang lengkap.

"_Okaerinasaimase_, Seijuurou-_sama_."

Tiba-tiba mendengar sapaan lantang membuat Furihata berjengit. Ia sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa Akashi adalah seorang tuan muda namun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah sang atasan. Jujur ia agak terperangah juga melihat atasannya diperlakukan layaknya putra mahkota kerajaan. Ketakutannya akibat Fukuda tadi pelan-pelan menghilang meski tidak semua.

"Kazuhisa." Akashi menyerahkan kunci mobil pada salah satu pelayan lelaki di sana. Seorang pria lainnya yang memakai setelan rapi lengkap dengan _tail coat_ a la _butler_ zaman dahulu menghampiri si lelaki bersurai merah. "Apa ayahku di rumah?"

Pria itu membungkuk sedikit. "Masaomi-_sama_ sedang berada di ruang baca. Beliau sudah menunggu kedatangan Tuan Muda."

Akashi memutar mata sebelum berjalan entah ke mana, memaksa Furihata untuk mengikuti agar tidak tersesat. "Apa yang terjadi dengan makan malam kemarin?"

"Dibatalkan oleh beliau. Kemarin sebelum pulang, Masaomi-_sama_ juga sempat mampir ke kediaman Momoi-_sama _mencari Tuan Muda."

Ekspresi Akashi tampak datar. Lelaki itu tahu pasti ayahnya akan mengomel tanpa henti selama berjam-jam. Ketika mereka bertiga mencapai sebuah tangga besar spiral, Akashi berpaling pada Furihata, menatapnya lembut. Ketiganya kemudian berhenti di persimpangan tangga.

"Aku akan menemui ayahku dulu. Kau tunggu di kamarku." Dan tanpa memberi Furihata kesempatan untuk menjawab, Akashi berpesan pada pelayannya. "Kazuhisa, jangan sampai ayahku tahu Kouki di sini. Aku tidak ingin Kouki—" sorot matanya menggelap "—dituduh macam-macam."

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Muda."

Furihata mengerjap, akhirnya berhasil memproses apa maksud Akashi. Wajahnya langsung panik. "E-Eh? K-Kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini?"

Dilihatnnya Akashi melirik si pelayan pria sekilas sebelum meraih jemari Furihata. "Aku tidak akan lama. Hanya memberitahu ayahku aku sudah pulang. Dia belum melihatku semalaman jadi pasti dia sudah tidak tahan untuk mengocehiku."

Furihata membelalak. Ayah Akashi tidak melihat Akashi sejak semalam? Apa itu berarti Akashi tidak pulang ke rumah?

"Akashi, kau—"

"Nanti, Kouki." Lelaki itu mengecup jemarinya perlahan. "Kazuhisa, antar Kouki ke kamarku."

Kemudian Akashi berbelok ke kiri. Furihata nyaris mengikuti langkah lelaki itu ketika si pelayan menghadangnya, mengatakan ia berjalan ke arah yang salah.

"Kamar Tuan Muda di sebelah kanan, Furihata-_sama_."

Ia terkesiap. "Kau kenal aku?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Saya sekretaris pribadi Masaomi-_sama_ saat beliau masih menjabat sebagai direktur Akashi Group. Saya juga yang mewawancarai Furihata-_sama_ saat melamar pekerjaan dulu."

Furihata bergumam tanda paham. Ia merasa agak malu karena sama sekali tidak ingat siapa itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Suasana hati Masaomi-_sama_ sedang tidak baik, makanya Tuan Muda tidak ingin Furihata-_sama_ bertemu dengan beliau."

"A-Ah, benar. Maaf."

Perjalanan menuju kamar Akashi begitu hening. Mereka melewati sebuah pintu besar yang mengarah ke koridor berhiaskan karpet bermotif berwarna merah marun. Di sebelah kanan Furihata terpasang jendela-jendela besar yang tertutup gorden putih tipis. Di pinggir jendela terikat gorden yang sewarna dengan karpet.

Sementara di sebelah kiri Furihata terdapat beberapa pintu kayu yang berjarak kira-kira sepuluh meter. Di depan dinding tersebut tergantung pigura foto berukuran besar. Beberapa di antaranya foto keluarga, sisanya foto perseorangan. Kira-kira di tengah koridor, Furihata melihat foto seorang pria dan wanita. Ia mengenali pria itu sebagai Akashi senior. Di sebelah pria itu berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan kalem.

Manik Furihata menyiratkan pemahaman. Wanita itu pastilah ibunda Akashi. Mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua. Jika Akashi terlahir sebagai perempuan, pastilah lelaki itu akan disangka adik dari sang ibu saking miripnya.

"Furihata-sama."

Ia mengerjap dan menoleh pada si pelayan, bingung karena pelayan itu kini berdiri cukup jauh di depannya. Perlahan ia mengerti ia telah berhenti melangkah. "Ah, maaf. Aku sedang melihat-lihat foto."

Pelayan tersebut berbalik mendekati Furihata, melihat foto mana yang ia lihat. Senyum sedih terukir di bibir pria itu. "Shiori-_sama_."

Membasahi bibir, Furihata bertanya, "Wanita yang di foto ini… Shiori-_sama_? Apa dia ibu Akashi?"

Mata pria itu tampak berkaca-kaca. "Benar. Beliau adalah almarhum ibunda Tuan Muda."

Demi segala yang ada di dunia, entah kenapa Furihata sangat terkejut mendengar itu. Ibu Akashi sudah meninggal? Kapan?

"Sudah belasan tahun berlalu. Waktu itu Seijuurou baru berusia sepuluh tahun."

Furihata terkesiap mendengar suara berat dari sebelah kirinya. Dilihatnya sang pelayan membungkuk rendah, menghormati sang majikan yang tampak baru keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

Pria itu, seolah tidak menyadari ketegangan yang ada, berdiri di samping Furihata. Matanya menerawang menatap foto dirinya sendiri bersama sang istri. "Tidak sia-sia Shiori mengandung selama sembilan bulan. Seijuurou benar-benar mewarisi semua fisiknya. Namun tentu saja sikap keras anak itu turunan dariku, sebab ibunya sangat lemah lembut."

Jujur Furihata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Akashi senior. Bagaimana pun juga pria ini adalah direktur terdahulu sebelum Akashi menjabat. Tapi mendengar bahwa pria ini kemungkinan besar sedang marah membuatnya agak takut dan canggung.

"Kau Furihata Kouki? Sekretaris Seijuurou?"

Karena Furihata mendadak tidak bisa bicara, Kazuhisa dengan sangat baik hati membantunya. "Benar, Masaomi-_sama_."

Pria itu tertawa namun terdengar dingin. "Astaga, kenapa kau membawanya ke mari, Kazuhisa? Daerah ini khusus keluarga. Bawa tamu kita ke ruang minum teh. Kebetulan aku sedang ingin berbincang-bincang."

Melihat Kazuhisa membeku sesaat membuat Furihata panas dingin. Apa ayah Akashi tahu semalam Akashi sempat datang ke rumahnya? Apa pria itu akan memarahinya?

"Baik, Masaomi-_sama_. Silakan ikuti saya, Furihata-_sama_."

Kali ini Furihata tidak sempat lagi mengagumi interior rumah mewah Akashi. Ia terlalu gugup hanya dengan melihat punggung Akashi senior berjalan di depannya. Kenapa pula Akashi harus membawanya ke mari? Akhirnya ia malah ditinggalkan sendiri pula. Sialnya malah bertemu orang yang seharusnya dihindari.

Sesampainya di ruang minum teh, tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa menit hingga minuman disajikan. Furihata tak berani bergerak sementara Akashi senior menyesap tehnya nikmat.

"Jadi—" Furihata nyaris melompat "—kau dan Seijuurou, dekatkah kalian?"

Ia mengerjap. Dekat? Maksudnya?

"Furihata Kouki, Anda ini sekretaris Seijuurou atau kekasihnya?"

Pria itu melempar belasan foto berukuran 4R. Di antaranya terdapat foto di mana ia dan Akashi sedang bermesraan. Darahnya seolah membeku dan berhenti mengalir saat ia melihat foto-foto itu. Mengambilnya dari atas meja untuk melihat lebih jelas pun ia tak berani.

Pria itu kembali menyesap tehnya. "Awalnya kupikir Seijuurou gila kerja dan memang tidak ada rencana menikah. Tapi belakangan ini seseorang malah memberikan ini padaku."

Furihata menelan ludah. Ia berusaha memaksakan diri bicara. "M-Maaf a-aku—"

"Ah, tapi jangan salah paham." Pria itu tersenyum, jenis senyum yang tidak mencapai mata. "Aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan kalian."

Bohong. Tidak mungkin ada hal sebaik itu. Furihata yakin pasti ada syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku.

"Jangan terlihat ragu begitu. Aku benar tidak akan menentang kalian." Ayah Akashi menatap Furihata tepat di mata. "Asal kau bisa mengandung dan melahirkan keturunan untukku."

"Apa?"

"Sejujurnya aku tak peduli dengan siapa Seijuurou menikah nantinya. Yang kuinginkan hanya pewaris keluarga Akashi. Pewaris yang memiliki darah keluarga kami. Yang berarti harus dilahirkan oleh seseorang yang menerima benih Seijuurou."

Furihata megap-megap tak percaya. "B-Bukankah itu sama saja A-Anda—Anda tahu aku tidak bisa mengandung."

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk seolah sedang mempertimbangkan jawaban Furihata. "Kalau begitu sayang sekali kau harus tahu diri dan menjauh dari putra tunggalku."

Suasana kembali hening. Furihata tidak mengerti kelakuan ayah Akashi. Kalau memang demikian kenapa tidak menentang hubungan mereka dari awal? Jika begini, bukankah Furihata akan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena terlahir sebagai laki-laki? Bukankah Furihata akan terus menyesal dan berharap dirinya terlahir sebagai perempuan?

Kejam.

"Masaomi-_sama_, Tuan Muda datang menghadap Anda." Terdengar suara dari depan pintu.

Tidak sampai sedetik, pintu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan sosok Akashi dengan senyum terukir di wajah. Senyum yang dingin dan sarat kebencian.

"Aku mencari Ayah ke mana-mana. Ternyata Ayah di sini."

"Kau masih ingat rumah rupanya. Kukira malah kau tidak akan kembali lagi."

Akashi tertawa tanpa perasaan. "Ayah berlebihan. Aku hanya keluar satu malam."

Untuk sejenak sepasang ayah anak itu bertukar tatapan tajam. Tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi, bahkan angin pun tidak.

"Kulihat Ayah sudah bertemu Kouki." Suara Akashi lebih dingin dari es di kutub selatan.

Sang ayah terkekeh. "Benar. Memanggilnya 'Kouki', kelihatannya kalian sangat akrab."

Rasanya darah Akashi sudah menggumpal di ubun-ubun saking marahnya. Tadi saat ia melihat Kazuhisa berlari ke arahnya dengan panik, ia sudah bisa menduga ada yang terjadi pada Furihata. Apalagi karena ayahnya tidak ada di ruang baca saat ia datang ke sana. Ternyata memang benar. Pria busuk itu sengaja menemui sekretarisnya.

Diliriknya wajah Furihata yang pucat, kemudian beralih pada kumpulan foto di atas meja. Maniknya menyipit melihat privasinya diumbar tanpa izin.

"Sampai sekarang Ayah masih membuntutiku?" desisnya geram.

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, sampai kapan kau berniat membohongiku, Seijuurou?"

Akashi mendengus tak percaya. "Membohongi? Sejak kapan kau peduli aku berhubungan dengan siapa?"

"Sejak aku berpendapat sudah waktunya kau memberiku cucu."

"Pewaris, maksudmu."

"Aku senang kita saling memahami." Ayahnya bangkit menuju pintu. "Masih banyak yang harus kuurus jadi aku permisi dulu."

Bahu Akashi naik turun menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak akan menikahi siapa pun, Ayah. Tidak dengan siapa pun kecuali Kouki."

Manik Furihata melebar. Langkah sang ayah terhenti.

"Dari mana kau belajar membangkang, Putraku? Ibumu akan kecewa." Pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya. "Tidak apa, Seijuurou. Jika saatnya tiba kau pasti akan menuruti ayahmu ini. Kau selalu begitu, pewaris kebanggaanku."

Furihata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Akashi begitu murka dan terlihat sakit hati. Ia mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu namun sepertinya lelaki itu malah berbalik mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa yang dikatakannya padamu, Kouki?"

Ia menggigit bibir, merasa sebaiknya ia menjawab jujur. "Katanya dia tidak menentang apa yang terjadi antara kau dan aku."

Lelaki itu diam, tahu bahwa masih ada lanjutan dari kalimat itu. Sebab tidak mungkin sang ayah menerima begitu saja.

"Katanya asal aku bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anakmu—"

"Persetan!" Akashi memijat pelipisnya gusar. Berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Furihata. "Kouki, kau tahu aku tidak peduli. Segalanya tentang pewaris, tentang keluarga besar dan terhormat ini, aku tak peduli."

Furihata menggeleng dan Akashi heran melihat lelaki itu begitu tenang. "Aku sama sekali tidak ambil hati dengan ucapan ayahmu."

Akashi menatap lelaki itu was-was. "Sungguh?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk yakin. "Karena ayahmu keliru, Akashi. Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kau dan aku."

* * *

Furihata hancur.

Dirinya hancur melihat segala harapan dan kerlap cahaya dalam dua iris merah Akashi lenyap tak berbekas. Bukan dengan sengaja dirinya ingin menyakiti Akashi namun hari ini ia kembali disadarkan hubungan mereka tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Mereka tidak akan bahagia, mereka ditentang, mereka dicap negatif.

Ia bahkan tidak mungkin bisa menghasilkan keturunan yang diidam-idamkan.

Karena ia laki-laki.

Hanya karena satu batasan itu saja, ada banyak kebahagiaan yang tak bisa ia raih.

Kalau ia perempuan, ia bisa mendekati Akashi dengan cara yang normal. Mereka akan bertukar pandang di kantor, pergi makan atau berjalan di taman, mungkin Akashi akan menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu karena ia tidak berani bilang duluan, kemudian hubungan mereka akan berjalan setahap demi setahap. Ayah Akashi juga sudah bilang pria itu tak peduli siapa yang akan dinikahi anaknya. Mereka bahkan mungkin bisa menikah dan berkeluarga. Tanpa orang menghina setiap mereka berjalan berdua.

Tapi semua itu berubah menjadi ilusi hanya karena ia laki-laki.

Pikirannya berputar ke saat di mana Fukuda mulai menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada pasangan sesama jenis. Bagaimana setelahnya ia selalu tarik ulur dengan Akashi. Bagaimana ia yang memutuskan untuk berpisah namun ia juga yang ingin kembali bersama. Bagaimana ia yang merelakan Akashi namun ia juga yang cemburu melihat lelaki itu dekat dengan wanita lain. Akhirnya pun ia begitu bodoh hingga melukai diri sendiri.

Teringat lukanya, ia meraba lengan yang terbalut kasa.

Apa benar baru kemarin ia memuaskan diri sambil menyayat lengannya? Kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali?

"Kazuhisa."

Akashi buka suara setelah diam lama sekali.

"Antar Kouki pulang."

Furihata memejamkan mata.

Hari ini, ia kembali melepas Akashi untuk yang kedua kali. Yang kedua kali ini ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia tidak ingin memohon Akashi kembali. Ia ingin pergi, pergi jauh ke tempat ia tidak akan teringat lagi akan lelaki yang telah merebut seluruh hati dan jiwanya.

* * *

Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya saat ia bilang ia tidak sakit hati.

Sungguh, Akashi tidak sakit hati mendengar ucapan Furihata bahwa tak ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Ia seolah sudah kebal dengan penolakan demi penolakan yang diutarakan lelaki itu. Saat ini lelaki itu menolaknya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tahu lelaki itu akan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya karena dirinya.

Ia tahu maka ia tidak sakit hati. Hanya saja tempat di mana dulu hatinya berada, kini seolah kosong tak bersisa. Hatinya lenyap. Furihata yang mengambilnya dan tidak bersedia mengembalikannya pada Akashi.

Ia melihat lelaki itu diam tanpa kata saat ia meminta Kazuhisa mengantar lelaki itu pulang.

Tapi kemudian saat berjalan melewatinya, ia mendengar sebuah bisikan. Sebuah kata yang membekukan sekujur tubuh dan perasaannya. Hingga saat pintu kayu tertutup, menyisakannya seorang diri di dalam, ia mulai gemetar.

_Arigatou_—terima kasih.

* * *

**TBC.**

**TAADAA! Update nya lumayan cepat, kan? Hahaha. Dari minggu kemarin sudah ditulis chapter ini cuma karena aku agak sibuk /eaaak/ jadi baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang. Ini begitu selesai nulis, selesai cek typo, langsung ku update (lol). Btw seperti yang aku janjikan di chapter 7, words chapter 8 lebih panjang. Bahkan ini chapter TFIOS yang paling panjang, 5000 kata plus2! XD Enek2 dah tuh hahaha.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^ *bows***

**P.S.: Ini makin OOC aja deh kayaknya. Sedih aku (lol).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Terima kasih sudah review chapter 8. HAPPY READING!**

**Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Tuan Muda, Furihata-_sama_ sudah pergi."

Ia bergeming di tempat. Kedua manik yang merah gelap menatap ke sebuah titik tak kasat mata nun jauh di depan. Pikirannya kusut, saking kusutnya hingga terasa kosong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa memproses apa yang telah terjadi, setiap perkataan, setiap perbuatan.

"Tuan Muda."

Mengerjaplah ia sebelum menoleh pada si pelayan pria. "Apa ayah ingin bertemu denganku?"

Si pelayan nampak tertegun sejenak seolah tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan itu. Berdeham pelan, si pelayan menjawab, "Benar, Tuan Muda. Baru saja saya mendapat pesan bahwa Tuan Besar telah menunggu Anda di ruang kerja."

Ia mengangguk perlahan, berdiri dan melangkah bersiap menemui sang ayah. Sorot matanya masih kosong dan tampak aneh. "Aku segera ke sana."

Berjalanlah ia diikuti sang pelayan setia. Jarak antara ruang baca dan ruang kerja ayahnya tidak terlalu jauh hanya saja cukup sering berbelok di sana sini. Orang yang belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya pasti akan tersesat bila berkeliaran sembarangan.

Dari kejauhan matanya telah menangkap sebuah pintu kayu besar berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah masuk melalui pintu itu, sudah hampir setahun rasanya. Belakangan ini ia lebih sering bertemu sang ayah di ruang makan atau di ruang baca. Baginya, pintu itu adalah pintu menuju kenangan buruk yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Ibunya terkasih sempat pingsan di balik pintu itu sebelum menutup mata untuk selamanya.

"Masaomi-_sama_, Tuan Muda telah tiba."

Si pelayan membuka pintu dan ia masuk ke dalam, duduk di kursi malas yang terletak berseberangan dengan sang ayah. Wajah lelaki itu tegas dengan garis-garis usia yang kentara. Wajah yang selama dua puluhan tahun ia hidup, tidak pernah dilihatnya menatapnya dengan kasih sayang. Hanya tuntutan dan ambisi.

"Ayah." Ia mengangguk sedikit sebagai salam.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang. "Seijuurou, menurutmu apa kita sebaiknya berbasa-basi dahulu?"

Ia bisa merasakan urat lehernya menegang kaku. Selalu seperti ini bila ayahnya menggunakan nada yang serius untuk bicara padanya. Ia seperti robot yang sudah diprogram untuk taat dan patuh pada ayahnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah melanggar janji makan malam kemarin, juga karena tidak pulang ke rumah," katanya, persis seperti anak baik. Tapi sejujurnya ia berkata demikian karena ia tahu itulah yang diinginkan ayahnya. Ia tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah. Permintaan maafnya hanya sebuah formalitas, sebuah aturan dalam keluarga Akashi yang terhormat.

Ayahnya mengangguk dengan wajah puas. "Tidak ada toleransi jika terjadi pengulangan, Seijuurou. Dan kurasa ada baiknya kau mengirimkan sedikit bingkisan sebagai permintaan maaf pada calon istrimu."

Tubuhnya yang dari tadi bagai jasad tanpa roh seakan kembali hidup. Sorot matanya tak lagi kosong melainkan menyala-nyala. Berbagai macam perasaan memenuhi hatinya, membajak pikirannya.

"Ayah, sudah kukatakan bahwa aku—"

"Lelaki yang kau inginkan itu meninggalkanmu."

Ucapan itu membungkam mulutnya.

"Ayah tuamu ini benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa kau mempertahankan orang yang tidak ingin dipertahankan."

Ia membasahi bibir. Kerongkongannya mendadak kering.

"Jangan dibutakan oleh cinta, Seijuurou, jangan terikat pada sesuatu yang takkan tinggal." Sang ayah bergerak maju dan menepuk punggung tangannya sesaat. "Karena bila tiba waktunya untuk berpisah, kau tidak akan pernah utuh lagi."

Matanya melebar.

Selama ini ia begitu membenci ayahnya. Ia benci bagaimana ayahnya tidak menyayanginya seperti ibunya. Ia benci bagaimana ayahnya malah menjauhinya semenjak ibu meninggal. Ia benci ayahnya hanya menganggapnya sebagai penerus namun tidak pernah memperlakukan ia sebagai anak.

Ia selalu dibutakan oleh kemarahannya hingga ia lupa hal yang paling penting.

Hari di mana ibunya meninggal adalah hari di mana ayahnya kehilangan separuh hatinya.

Bila kematian ibunya meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam, rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang tak terlupakan bagi dirinya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan ayahnya saat ibunya meninggal.

Matanya berair. Kini ia sadar wajah tua ayahnya tampak begitu lelah meski lelaki itu berusaha terlihat tegas.

"Maaf, aku telah membangkang."

Pria itu bersandar pada kursi malasnya. "Kurasa aku juga terlalu ikut campur. Aku tahu pernikahan memang urusan yang sangat penting dan pribadi. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu berubah tak karuan seperti ini. Kau kini terpuruk, Seijuurou. Sama seperti saat ibumu meninggal."

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia tahu ia harus membuat keputusan.

"Ayah—"

Ia mencintai Furihata Kouki. Sungguh, dengan segenap jiwanya ia jatuh hati pada lelaki bermanik cokelat hangat itu.

"Belasan tahun ini aku selalu merasa akulah penyebab kematian ibumu."

Ia menggeleng. Hatinya sakit.

"Hari itu kalau aku tidak emosi padamu, kita tidak akan bertengkar. Asma ibumu tidak akan kambuh."

"Ayah, hentikan."

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai ibumu, Seijuurou."

Akashi Seijuurou mencintai Furihata Kouki.

Tapi ayahnya benar.

"Aku—"

"Tidak, Ayah. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu soal kematian ibu." Ia mencoba tersenyum pada pria tua di hadapannya, mencoba untuk benar-benar melihat pria itu sebagai ayahnya, tanpa amarah maupun kebencian. "Ayah, apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan melakukannya."

Kenapa ia mempertahankan orang yang tidak ingin dipertahankan?

* * *

"Furihata-_san_?"

Saat itu ia tengah berjalan dengan pikiran kosong melewati pintu gerbang kediaman Akashi yang kelewat mewah. Sebuah mobil silver lewat di sampingnya, itupun ia tidak akan sadar bila bukan karena suara dari mobil itu memanggil namanya.

Ia menoleh, melihat gadis dengan surai merah jambu terayun keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Furihata-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Sei-_chan_?"

Ia diam sejenak, berusaha mengembalikan kerja otaknya yang kosong seperti semula. "Ah." Ia mendadak teringat kenapa ia bisa bersama Akashi pada mulanya. "Tadinya aku akan ikut Akashi ke psi—" Ia terdiam. Rasanya bukan hal yang baik memberitahu orang bila ia sepertinya sakit jiwa.

Momoi tampak paham dengan kegundahan Furihata. Ia melirik tangan lelaki itu yang kata Akashi menjadi sasaran _self-harm_. Memang benar, lengan kiri lelaki itu dipenuhi perban begitu pula dengan telapak tangan kanan lelaki itu.

"Tanganmu kenapa, Furihata-san?" Ia bertanya, pura-pura tidak tahu-menahu.

Tapi sepertinya insting Furihata cukup tajam hari itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Akashi menceritakan semuanya padamu, ya?"

Gadis itu merasa salah tingkah. "Um, maaf. Kuharap kau tidak marah."

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk marah."

Momoi menebak sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama lelaki itu di rumah Akashi. Memang lelaki itu terlihat pucat dan bertingkah seolah rohnya melayang-layang.

"Furihata-san, psikiater yang Sei-_chan_ bilang itu sebenarnya aku yang membuat janji. Karena kau tidak jadi pergi dengan Sei-_chan_, apa kau keberatan pergi denganku?"

Ia mengerjap. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Lagi pula saat ini ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Momoi daripada Akashi. Meski ia tahu Akashi masih bersedia mengantarnya ke psikiater, ia tidak tahu apa ia masih bisa berbagi masalah yang begitu privat pada lelaki itu. Ia bahkan yakin bila Akashi kembali menemukannya melukai diri di toilet, ia lebih memilih Akashi memanggilkan Kawahara untuknya.

Ia tidak lagi ingin berurusan dengan lelaki itu.

Rasanya jauh lebih sakit dibanding melukai kulitnya dengan benda tajam.

"Kalau kau bersedia, aku tidak keberatan pergi denganmu."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, silakan naik ke mobil, Furihata-_san_."

* * *

Hatinya berdebar kencang.

Itu pertama kalinya ia pergi ke psikiater. Baru menginjakkan kaki di dalam saja ia sudah was-was memikirkan bagaimana kalau ia memang sakit jiwa. Ia tidak ingin harus dikontrol obat setiap saat. Ia juga tidak punya waktu untuk menjalani sesi terapi yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

"Furihata-san, ini Midorin." Gadis itu tersenyum ceria, memperkenalkan Furihata dengan seorang lelaki bersurai hijau berkacamata. "Sepupuku kebetulan juga sempat mengalami trauma setelah kecelakaan dan Midorin yang menangani. Jadi bisa dibilang keluargaku sudah sangat mengenalnya."

Lelaki itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Saya Midorima Shintarou. Silakan duduk."

"Ah, terima kasih." Ia dengan sangat canggung menarik kursi dan duduk berseberangan dengan sang dokter. Momoi duduk di sampingnya. "Saya Furihata Kouki."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu tegang. Anggap saja kau datang untuk mencurahkan seluruh masalahmu, bukan untuk konsultasi kejiwaan."

Furihata hanya bisa tertawa aneh. Ia malah semakin tegang ketika sadar ia tengah berhadapan dengan orang yang akan menilai kesehatan jiwanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu belakangan ini? Apa Akashi menyuruhmu kerja rodi?"

"Midorin!" Momoi cemberut. "Jangan ngaco."

Sang dokter tampak tidak memedulikan Momoi. Matanya terus menatap Furihata.

Yang ditatap sudah mau kabur saking canggungnya. "Um, pekerjaanku baik. Dibanding menyuruh, malah Akashi sendiri yang suka kerja rodi."

Iris hijau Midorima berkilat. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Momoi sekaligus mengisyaratkan agar perempuan itu tidak menginterupsi seperti tadi lagi. Sebab rasanya Furihata mulai terbuai dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan santai ini.

"Oh?" Sang dokter mengangguk. "Benar, belakangan ini lelaki itu memang jadi lebih suka memaksakan diri."

Furihata memutar mata. "Bahkan sampai lupa makan."

Midorima mendengus. "Mengingat kalian adalah teman kerja, kuharap kau mengingatkannya soal itu. Kalau dia sakit, keluargaku yang repot harus memeriksa dia."

Furihata kembali tertawa aneh. "Um, baiklah."

Lama tidak ada percakapan sehingga suasana di antara mereka hening. Midorima menatap Furihata dalam-dalam, seolah sedang mengetes sesuatu. "Hubunganmu dengan Akashi… baik?"

Melihat tubuh Furihata yang menegang, Midorima juga sampai menahan napas. Sepertinya Furihata sudah sadar bahwa sejak tadi sang dokter sedang menilai jawaban-jawaban yang diberikan.

Napasnya putus-putus. "T-Tidak. S-Sebetulnya, di antara kami tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak lagi."

Midorima mengangguk kaku. Ia tidak mau menanyakan hal yang salah hingga Furihata menutup diri. "Begitu? Pastilah karena Akashi orang yang brengsek. Dia sangat egois dan mau menang sendiri, bukan begitu? Kadang aku suka kesal dibuatnya. Memang pantas kau meninggalkan lelaki macam di—"

"Bukan!" Tubuh Furihata kini gemetar. "D-Dia bukan lelaki seperti yang kau bicarakan."

Sang dokter bisa merasakan Momoi terus memelototinya dengan cemas. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak apa. Semua juga tahu Akashi itu arogan. Tenang, aku tidak akan mengadu meski kau menjelekkan dia."

Furihata menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Akashi, dia—dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Kelewat baik hingga rasanya tidak pantas."

"Begitu?" Midorima kini berkeringat. Ia jadi was-was sendiri. "Jadi alasan kalian berpisah pasti karena wanita lain. Akashi ini memang rendah. Ternyata dia gampang juga digoda."

Wajah Furihata menggelap. Matanya menatap Midorima tajam. "Benar. Kupikir juga menyebalkan sekali dia. Kutinggalkan dia satu jam dan kudapati dia bertunangan dengan wanita lain." Furihata menggigit bibir, suaranya menjadi pelan. "Seakan belum cukup, calon istrinya sering datang ke kantor."

"Sakitkah rasanya?"

Air mata Furihata mengalir. "Sakitnya tidak bisa dibayangkan."

Midorima menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Dengan hati-hati ia bertanya, "Lebih sakit dari luka di lenganmu?"

Untungnya Furihata hanya mengerjap sesaat dan terus menangis dalam diam.

"Jutaan kali lipat lebih sakit."

"Apa karena itu kau melakukannya? Kau ingin melupakan sakit di hatimu dengan menyakiti fisikmu?"

Lelaki itu terdiam, tampak berpikir. Jemarinya sesekali menyeka air matanya. "Kurasa… kurasa aku melakukannya karena itu membuatku merasa sedikit lega. Dadaku selalu terasa sesak."

"Kudengar Akashi mencintaimu."

Furihata mengeluarkan isakannya yang pertama. "Katanya demikian."

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Bukan dia yang tidak kupercaya, tapi dunia. Masyarakat."

Ah. Rasanya Midorima sudah mulai paham. "Kau takut karena kalian sama-sama laki-laki?"

"_Sensei_, untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini, saling mencintai saja tidaklah cukup." Furihata tersenyum, air matanya masih mengalir. "Akashi, dia… dia orang yang kuat. Dia bisa menanggung segalanya. Orang lain takut pada kuasanya. Tapi aku… aku berbeda."

Midorima diam menunggu. Ia yakin lelaki itu punya banyak hal yang ingin diutarakan.

"Awalnya kupikir hanya dengan bersama Akashi saja aku sudah sangat bahagia. Tapi kemudian aku mulai berpikir. Apa yang bisa dipetik dari hubungan kami? Di dunia di mana mayoritas membenci orang sepertiku. Aku takut. Aku tidak ingin setiap hari dihina orang. Dan lagi, masa depan Akashi begitu cemerlang. Dia bisa menikahi wanita mana saja yang dia inginkan dan meneruskan nama Akashi ke generasi berikutnya."

"Hah?" Midorima menyipitkan mata. "Maksudmu memiliki anak?"

Furihata mengangguk. "Akashi Group tidak mungkin dibiarkan tanpa penerus."

"Apa Akashi pernah mengatakan dia ingin memiliki seorang anak?"

Furihata menutupi matanya dengan lengan dan menggeleng.

"Aku takut, _Sensei_." Ia terisak. "Aku takut."

Midorima membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun mendadak ia segera menerjang ke depan dan menarik lengan Furihata menjauh dari wajahnya. Momoi begitu terperanjat hingga melompat menjauh.

"J-Jangan bikin kaget, Midorin!"

Wajah Midorima sedikit pucat. "Furihata-_san_, kurasa Anda tidak sadar tapi kalau Anda mencakari wajah Anda dengan kuku panjang begitu, nantinya wajahmu akan lecet dan berdarah."

Ekspresi Momoi berubah ngeri. "F-Furihata-_san_?"

Manik cokelat itu tampak liar. Midorima segera mengeratkan genggamannya satu detik sebelum Furihata mulai meronta.

"T-Tolong lepaskan, _Sensei_. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Midorima bersusah payah menyeberangi mejanya. Kini ia dan Furihata bergulat di lantai. "Furihata-_san_, melukai diri bisa menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bila tidak segera dihentikan. Tenangkan dirimu."

"S-Sesak! Rasanya sesak sekali!"

Sang dokter mendesis kesal saat kuku lelaki itu mengenai sisi wajah dan punggung tangannya. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan binatang liar. Dari sudut mata ia bisa melihat Momoi mulai menangis ketakutan. Bagaimana pun gadis itu baru berusia tujuh belas tahun, masih tergolong sangat muda.

"Momoi!" Midorima berusaha berbicara di sela-sela tendangan dan pukulan Furihata. "Ambilkan jarum 22G. Ada tulisannya di sisi kotak."

Gadis itu sempat melamun sesaat, seolah tidak yakin Midorima tengah bicara padanya, sebelum kemudian berlari cepat ke salah satu rak obat-obatan yang ditunjuk Midorima. Entah sudah berapa kotak yang ia acak dari tempatnya sampai ia berhasil menemukan kotak dengan tulisan 22G yang diinginkan sang dokter.

"Ambil kunci di atas mejaku dan buka rak yang sat—aduh!" Kacamata Midorima melayang oleh lengan Furihata. Ia memelototi lelaki bersurai cokelat itu dengan jengkel. "Buka rak yang terkunci! Ambil diazepam lima mililiter. Sekalian ambil kapas dan alkohol di rak yang—ya, Tuhan, ambil satu bungkus saja! Buat apa ambil satu kotak? Kau ingin membunuh orang ini?"

Dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dari Furihata, Momoi berlari kalang kabut di ruangan yang cukup sempit itu, mengumpulkan bahan-bahan asing yang disebutkan Midorima padanya. Merasa sudah lengkap, ia meletakkan jarum, diazepam, kapas, dan alkohol di dekat sang dokter yang kini setengah menduduki Furihata.

"Momoi, kau tahan lengannya." Midorima membasahi kapas dengan alkohol sebelum mengeluarkan jarum dari plastik dan menyambungkannya pada ampul—tabung pada jarum—yang berisi diazepam. "Tahan yang benar! Pakai tenaga!" ucap Midorima tak sabaran, menggosokkan alkohol pada lengan Furihata.

Manik Furihata melebar melihat jarum di tangan Midorima. "J-Jangan, _Sensei_! Aku tidak gila!"

"Memang tidak." Midorima menggangguk menyetujui, mencengkeram lengan atas Furihata. "Momoi, saat kubilang tahan, kau tahan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak bergerak selama kira-kira dua detik."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Matanya menatap tajam, menanti aba-aba dari Midorima.

"_Sensei_!" Lelaki itu menjerit. "Aku tidak perlu obat apapun! Aku tidak gila!"

"Memang tidak!" sentak sang dokter gusar. "Kau histeris. Ini akan membuatmu lebih tenang jadi tolong diamlah sebentar. Momoi, tahan!"

Momoi menekan tangan Furihata agar tidak meronta. Midorima tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan segera menusukkan jarum itu pada lengan bagian atas Furihata. Lelaki itu masih terus meronta hingga kurang lebih satu sampai dua menit sebelum terbaring diam dengan napas terengah dan tatapan sayu.

Melepaskan jarum dari ampulnya, Midorima memasukkan dua alat itu ke dalam plastik dan menyegelnya rapat sebelum membuang jarum tersebut ke tempat pembuangan khusus.

Lalu ia menatap Momoi. Gadis itu juga sama terengahnya seperti Furihata dengan pandangan menerawang. Tak satu kata pun diucapkan, seolah telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata.

"K-Kenapa…?" Momoi akhirnya balas menatap Midorima.

Sang dokter bangkit berdiri, mengangkat tubuh lemas Furihata ke ranjang yang letaknya tak jauh dari posisi mereka. "Bukan masalah besar. Dia hanya panik karena tidak bisa melukai dirinya."

"_Hanya_ panik?" Momoi terdengar tidak percaya.

Midorima mendengus. "Selama ini dia selalu menyayat lengan untuk menghilangkan stres yang menumpuk dalam pikirannya. Tapi kali ini aku melarangnya menyayat bagian tubuh mana pun. Hal ini membuatnya tertekan sehingga dia menjadi seperti yang kau lihat tadi."

Melihat Momoi masih juga tampak ragu, Midorima menepuk pundak gadis itu sekilas.

"Kita mengambil tindakan yang benar. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

Diam sejenak sebelum Momoi akhirnya menganggukkan kepala perlahan, berdiri dari lantai dan mendudukkan diri di kursinya yang tadi.

Furihata sendiri kini sudah jauh lebih tenang. Maniknya berair menatap Midorima yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Sensei…."

Midorima menghela napas panjang. "Sebelum kau tanya, aku akan mengatakan padamu kalau kau tidak gila. Belum. Yang bisa kusimpulkan dari apa yang kulihat adalah kau menderita _anxiety disorder_. Memang kedengarannya tidak berbahaya namun bila dibiarkan bisa berkembang menjadi delusional atau yang lebih parah _schizophrenia_. Omong-omong, apa kau pernah mendapat serangan kecemasan sebelum hari ini?"

Furihata menggigit bibir, mengingat saat Fukuda dan Kawahara menyadari bekas ciuman oleh Akashi di lehernnya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia merasa mual dan tahu-tahu terduduk begitu saja di trotoar. Ia ingat bagaimana ia takut orang lain melihat Akashi menyentuhnya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia histeris dan membentak Akashi di ruang kerja mereka. Ia ingat bagaimana ia hari demi hari melukai dirinya demi melenyapkan rasa sesak dalam dadanya.

"Rupanya memang pernah." Midorima menukas setelah mengamati ekspresi Furihata. "Kabar buruknya, kau harus siap karena serangan itu pasti akan terjadi lagi. Dan kabar baiknya adalah kau tidak perlu hidup dikontrol obat-obatan seperti orang lain yang kurang beruntung. Dalam kasusmu, obat-obatan adalah jalan terakhir bila jalan lain—salah satunya psikoterapi—tidak ada gunanya lagi."

"Aku harus… diterapi?"

Midorima memutar mata. "Tidak harus. Hanya kalau kau ingin sembuh."

Furihata tampak gelisah. Bukankah mengunjungi psikiater secara rutin akan membuat orang lain tahu sakit yang dideritanya? Ia tidak ingin siapa pun tahu, tidak seorang pun.

"S-Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan mengonsumsi obat."

Momoi terkesiap. "Furihata-_san_, kau harus tahu kalau obat itu menyebabkan ketergantungan."

Sang dokter sendiri tampak sudah bisa menebak Furihata akan mengatakan itu. "Sejauh ini, psikoterapi telah terbukti memiliki efek jangka panjang yang lebih baik dibanding farmakoterapi—terapi menggunakan obat."

"A-Aku—"

"Mengonsumsi obat antidepresan meningkatkan resiko bunuh diri bagi penderita di bawah usia dua puluh lima tahun."

"Aku… dua puluh empat. Tidak berbeda terlalu… jauh."

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu menggigit bibir ketika Momoi melotot tanda tidak setuju.

"Psikoterapi adalah jalan terbaik, Furihata-_san_." Gadis itu meraih jemari Furihata, meremasnya erat.

Lelaki itu menatap Midorima dengan iris cokelat yang kini jernih dan terang. "_Sensei_, kalau aku menolak psikoterapi dan memilih… mengonsumsi obat, apa itu tidak diperbolehkan?"

Midorima memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah. "Tentu saja—"

"Apa, Midorin? Tentu tidak boleh, 'kan?" Momoi menyanggah cepat.

Sang dokter memutar mata jengkel pada gadis itu. "Tentu saja bila pasien menolak psikoterapi, kami sebagai dokter harus memilih alternatif lain—farmakoterapi."

"Midorin!"

Furihata jelas sekali tampak lega tidak perlu rutin mengunjungi psikiater akan tetapi Momoi terlihat sangat marah dan tidak setuju. Midorima sendiri tidak bisa menolak keinginan Furihata. Meski psikoterapi adalah pilihan yang paling baik menurutnya, tapi memang tidak dilarang bila pasien lebih memilih mengonsumsi obat-obatan.

Ia beranjak ke rak lain yang terkunci, meninggalkan Furihata yang kini terduduk di ranjang sembari diceramahi Momoi. Ia mengambil satu strip _fluvoxamine_ 25 miligram lalu kembali duduk di balik meja kerjanya, mencatat entah apa dengan tulisan kedokteran yang sebagian besar tak bisa dibaca orang awam.

"Satu kali satu hari sebelum tidur. Bisa dikonsumsi sebelum atau sesudah makan."

"Midorin!" Momoi mulai merengek. "Lihat saja, Sei-_chan_ pasti akan marah kalau tahu kau memberinya antidepresan!"

Furihata masih juga membeku mendengar nama Akashi disebut namun ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang seolah tidak terpengaruh. Mengabaikan hatinya yang mulai tak karuan, ia kembali duduk di hadapan Midorima diikuti Momoi. Tubuhnya masih agak lemas akibat sedatif yang disuntikkan padanya tadi.

"Tidak dianjurkan mengonsumsi alkohol bila sedang mengonsumsi antidepresan jadi silakan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada bir-bir di rumahmu," tukas Midorima ketus. "Efek sampingnya antara lain mudah mengantuk, gangguan pencernaan, mual, mudah lelah, gugup, susah tidur, pusing, mulut kering, dan anoreksia.

"Satu lagi efek samping yang paling berbahaya: menimbulkan keinginan untuk bunuh diri bagi penderita di bawah usia dua puluh lima tahun. Ini nomor telepon pribadiku. Kalau kau merasa ingin bunuh diri, silakan telepon atau paksakan diri untuk keluar dari rumahmu dan berbicara dengan orang lain. Usahakan jangan terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu sendirian."

Sampai di titik ini, rasanya tenaga Momoi untuk mengubah keputusan Furihata telah habis. Gadis itu hanya bisa duduk diam dengan ekspresi kalah total yang memprihatinkan. Mendengar efek samping bunuh diri itu sungguh teramat menakuti Momoi.

"Jangan mengonsumsi obat ini lebih dari yang kusarankan. Satu kali satu hari. Ada pertanyaan?"

Lelaki itu diam sejenak, memproses kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan sang dokter. Iris matanya terpaku pada satu strip obat yang masih ada dalam genggaman Midorima. Ia menarik napas dalam, meneguhkan hatinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku punya permintaan."

Alis Midorima terangkat. "Katakan."

"Apa pun yang terjadi di sini hari ini—" Furihata menatap Midorima dan Momoi bergantian "—satu kata pun, aku tidak ingin diketahui Akashi."

Gadis itu sudah siap memprotes tapi Midorima terlebih dahulu mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku. Satu kata pun tidak akan diketahui Akashi, asal kau berhenti melukai diri. Alasan aku memberimu obat itu adalah agar kau bisa merasa lebih tenang dan tidak lagi melukai diri. Kalau kau masih melakukannya, jangan salahkan aku bila aku memaksamu menjalankan psikoterapi."

Furihata terlihat menimbang-nimbang, ragu apakah ia dapat menahan keinginan menyayat dirinya yang begitu besar. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. Bila Midorima bersedia menutup mulut, ia juga harus bersedia melakukan hal lain untuk membalas budi sang dokter. Dalam hal ini, berhenti melukai diri.

Usai saling menyetujui dan basa-basi tidak jelas, Furihata melangkah ke pintu ditemani Momoi yang masih marah. Gadis itu tidak sekali pun menatap Furihata. Bibirnya cemberut bukan main.

"Furihata Kouki."

Tangan Furihata sudah siap memutar gagang saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ingat, satu kali satu hari sebelum tidur."

Lelaki itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku tahu. Tidak akan lebih dari satu kali sehari."

* * *

Usai mengantar Furihata kembali ke apartemen lelaki itu, Momoi masih juga menggerutu tak henti di dalam mobil. Tadi bahkan ia sudah nekat ingin merampas antidepresan milik lelaki itu. Bagaimana tidak? Tanpa antidepresan saja lelaki itu tidak takut menyayat diri sendiri, apalagi jika ditambah efek samping dari antidepresan? Heran padahal ia jauh lebih kecil daripada Furihata dan Akashi tapi entah kenapa malah ia yang mengkhawatirkan dua orang itu.

"Nona, ponsel Anda berdering."

Ia menatap sopirnya, baru mendengar nada ponsel yang mengalun merdu. "Eh? EH? M-Mana ponselku?" Mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya beberapa saat. "Halo, Paman Masaomi?"

Sang sopir memerhatikan bagaimana gadis yang merupakan putri dari atasannya itu terdiam seolah bingung. Namun kemudian matanya melebar kaget. Gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata. Mulutnya megap-megap tanpa suara.

"Nona, apa Anda baik-baik—"

"Paman bilang… Sei-_chan_ akan menikah akhir minggu ini?"

* * *

**TBC.**

**Terlebih dahulu, saya mau minta maaf karena update nya lamaaaaaaaa banget (lol) Gomen ne, Readers-sama. Terus saya juga mau minta maaf karena ceritanya semakin tijel (tidak jelas), semakin OOC, dan konfliknya pun tidak ada perkembangan :( Saya kurang bisa menulis multichap (lol)**

**Lalu, kalau ada kesalahan kata di bagian Furihata menemui psikolog, maaf juga ya. Karena saya sebetulnya kurang paham mengenai dunia kedokteran jiwa dan obatnya. Semua hanya berdasarkan riset dengan mbah Google dan baca-baca buku.**

**Karena kalian juga pastinya sudah jenuh melihat mereka terus berputar-putar di situ-situ aja, tanpa ada perkembangan, jadi saya akan menyelesaikan fic ini. Mungkin dalam satu atau dua chapter lagi. Sudah terlihat belum kalau ini sudah mau ending? Ehehe. Kalau bisa, saya ingin mengakhiri TFIOS di tahun 2016 ini, semoga saja nggak keteteran sampai tahun depan (lol)**

**Terima kasih telah membaca chapter ini! ^^ *bows***


End file.
